Uma Garota de Sorte
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: Adaptação:A oferta de Edward Cullen era tentadora. Se Bella concordasse com o casamento, ganharia uma soma considerável de dinheiro. Por que não? Era jovem e não tinha nada a perder e decidiu aceitar.O que não esperava era sentir o coração acelerado toda vez que Edward estava por perto...
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA FOI UMA LEITORA QUE ME MANDOU E EU AMEI**_

_**OBRIGADA BARBARA**_

Edward estava prestes a desistir da busca quando encontrou a garota ideal.

Ela estava sentada em um banco, na estação do metro, e tocava uma flauta. A seu lado, o estojo se encontrava aberto em um franco convite para que os transeuntes de mostrassem sua apreciação em forma de pagamento.

O talento da jovem, porém, e sua apresentação discreta não mudavam o fato de que ela era, certamente, mais um membro do imenso número de pessoas sem um emprego fixo e, talvez, sem um teto sob o qual se abrigar.

Fazia tempo que não vinha a Londres e a quantidade de desocupados que perambulava pelas ruas o chocou, apesar de ter visto coisas piores em Addis e Mogotu.

Mais tarde, viria a se questionar sobre as razões que o levaram a selecionar a flautista. No momento, limitara-se a seguir sua intuição.

Ela estava usando uma jaqueta militar e um jeans surrado, mas limpo. Era jovem, mas não mais uma menina. A habilidade de tocar flauta a colocava em uma categoria superior a uma mendiga, mas não afastava a impressão de penúria.

Ou, talvez, fosse a presença do cachorro.

A maioria dos mendigos, que costumava ver, se fazia acompanhar por um cachorro, provavelmente na esperança de despertar a simpatia dos mais favorecidos da sorte.

O cachorro da garota, no entanto, não era um vira-lata, mas um belo animal com uma pelagem que sugeria cuidados e até mesmo um pedigree.

A jovem não ergueu os olhos do chão nem sequer quando ele se aproximou e atirou uma moeda de uma libra no estojo.

Edward continuou caminhando pela estação e só olhou para trás quando foi obrigado a dobrar uma esquina. Nesse instante, resolveu parar e examiná-la melhor. Estava em dúvida. Não gostava de mulheres de cabelos curtos nem daquelas que usavam mais do que um brinco nas orelhas. Mas como seu interesse não era de cunho pessoal, decidiu voltar e seguir em frente com seu plano.

Bella tinha uma excelente memória. Principalmente para sapatos. Afinal, o que fazia durante o dia inteiro exceto tocar flauta e olhar para o chão? Seu amigo Terry que ganhava a vida tocando violão a ensinara a reconhecer a importância das pessoas pelos sapatos que usavam.

Aquelas botas de couro marrom de amarrar, por exemplo. Tinha certeza de tê-las visto cinco minutos antes quando seu dono lhe atirara uma moeda de uma libra. A curiosidade tocou-a. Por um instante, pensou em arriscar um rápido olhar para o rosto dele, mas logo se conteve. Não era por causa de sua música que o homem havia voltado. Isso já lhe acontecera antes. Alguns sujeitos não conseguiam entender que nem todas as mulheres que viviam pelas ruas estavam dispostas a venderem seus corpos.

Aquele homem, porém, não disse nada. Parou a sua frente e ficou imóvel, como se estivesse determinado a esperar o tempo que fosse preciso para que ela lhe desse um pouco de atenção.

Quando finalmente olhou para ele, Bella ficou surpresa. Não se tratava de um tipo mal-encarado, mas de um homem alto e bonito, de cabelos cobre e pele bronzeada de um sol que certamente não era o de Londres.

— Toca muito bem — ele elogiou-a.

— Eu sei.

Por um momento, ele pareceu desconcertado.

—E não é adepta da falsa modéstia.

Bella ergueu os ombros e fez menção de colocar a flauta novamente entre os lábios em uma clara demonstração de que a conversa estava encerrada, mas como o homem continuou imóvel, foi obrigada a tornar a fitá-lo.

— Se ainda não notou, estou aqui porque preciso ganhar minha vida. Portanto, a menos que esteja à caça de novos talentos para a Filarmônica de Londres...

— Infelizmente não — ele respondeu —, mas tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

— Eu tinha certeza.

— Não do tipo que está pensando — Edward apressou-se a esclarecer ao mesmo tempo que tirava a carteira do bolso e pegava uma nota de vinte libras. _Quero pagar por seu tempo. — Está me ofendendo — Bella murmurou entre os dentes.

— Não estou me referindo a sexo — Edward explicou, impaciente. — Quero apenas conversar com você.

O tom de voz pareceu sincero. E o modo como ele examinava seu corpo não demonstrava nenhum interesse sexual, realmente.

Deveria sentir-se aliviada, Bella pensou. Afinal, vestia-se com deselegância de propósito para não despertar a libido dos homens. Por quê, então, aquela frieza a incomodava?

— Vamos a um café? Pagarei um lanche a você e a seu cachorro.

— Ele se chama Henry.

— Como disse?

— O nome dele é Henry.

Como se entendesse que era a ele que estavam se referindo, o cachorro se levantou e abanou a cauda. Edward afagou-o.

—Quantos anos ele tem? Onze? Doze?

—Treze, mas seus dentes ainda estão afiados.

Edward sorriu. Conhecia animais e aquele era dócil e inteligente.

— Ele parece faminto.

A moça ficou irritada.

— Ele _nunca _passa fome! Eu o trato muito bem!

— Já notei isso. Você, entretanto, dá a impressão de ainda não ter se alimentado hoje.

A observação irritou-a ainda mais, talvez porque estava correta. Não era todos os dias que conseguia ganhar o suficiente para comer.

—Trinta libras — o homem aumentou a oferta — e um bom jantar para você e para Henry.

Era uma proposta difícil de recusar, mas ela não era tola.

— Está disposto a me pagar um jantar e ainda por cima me dar trinta libras em troca de uma simples conversa? Pensa que sou ingênua?

Edward não culpava a garota por sua incredulidade. Ele mesmo estava começando a ter dúvidas sobre a validade de sua ideia. Mas como o primeiro passo já fora dado, decidiu ir em frente.

— Como eu disse, tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer. Estranha, eu admito, mas não envolve sexo nem perigo.

A moça fitou-o em silêncio por um minuto. De repente, pegou as moedas e guardou a flauta.

—Está bem. Eu escolho o restaurante.

Edward se levantou e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. A jovem estendeu a mão.

—Quero o pagamento adiantado.

Edward hesitou. E se desse o dinheiro e ela saísse correndo?

— Sem o dinheiro, nada feito — ela disse e começou a se afastar.

Edward alcançou-a e a segurou pelo braço.

— Metade agora, metade depois.

— Certo — Bella concordou. Quinze libras era melhor do que nada, afinal. E tinha boas pernas. Na primeira oportunidade, fugiria. Por mais que aquele homem insistisse que não tinha nada de vergonhoso a propor, preferia confiar na prudência.

O que não lhe passou pela cabeça foi que ele se referia à metade ao pé da letra! Uma nota de vinte e uma de dez libras foram rasgadas ao meio e ele lhe entregou as duas metades, guardando as outras novamente na carteira.

Bella sorriu, contrafeita, mas aceitou-as. Em seguida, ajeitou a mochila no ombro e pegou a ponta da coleira de Henry.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la. — Edward recolheu o estojo com a flauta e estendeu a mão para a mochila.

— Eu a levo. Não se preocupe. A flauta é garantia suficiente de que eu não fugirei.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— E desconfiada demais para alguém de sua idade. A propósito, quantos anos tem?

— Quantos anos preciso ter para o que você tem em mente?

De repente, Edward se perguntou se a. garota não seria nova demais. Falava como se tivesse a maturidade de uma mulher de trinta anos, mas seu aspecto era pouco mais do que o de uma menina.

Evitou dar uma resposta direta.

— Dezoito? — ele sugeriu.

— Por aí.

— Ótimo. — Edward suspirou, aliviado, e seguiu a moça em direção à plataforma de embarque. Ela era muito séria e fechada. Não sabia se isso era bom ou mau para seus propósitos. Bom, provavelmente. A seriedade combinava com a discrição.

Bella era alta. Aos dezesseis anos, sentia-se uma gigante. Por sorte parara de crescer nessa idade. Ao lado daquele estranho, porém, parecia uma criança.

Diante da catraca, Bella hesitou.

— Não tenho passagem.

— Eu sabia! — Edward exclamou.

Não esperava que a garota tivesse uma reação tão brusca.

— Você não sabe nada! — Ela lhe estendeu a guia do cachorro. — Leve-o. Encontro-os lá fora.

Assim dizendo, afastou-se e pulou rapidamente sobre a catraca. Mas não tão depressa que o gesto passasse despercebido. Dois guardas a detiveram.

Edward estava tão estupefato que não se moveu do lugar. Mas o cachorro, ao ver sua dona presa, pôs-se a latir com surpreendente ferocidade.

E ele que esperava discrição!

— Muito engraçado — Edward disse à garota, assim que teve uma ideia de como tirá-la da enrascada. — Não entendo esse tipo de diversão dos jovens de hoje. Queiram, por favor, desculpá-la, senhores.

— O senhor a conhece? — quis saber um dos guardas.

— Gostaria de dizer que não, mas ela é minha sobrinha, Hoop.

Os guardas se calaram enquanto decidiam se acreditavam ou não na informação. Bella fez o mesmo. _Hoop? _Que espécie de nome era aquele?

— Ela tinha uma passagem, mas perdeu-a. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de comprar outra, correu e pulou sobre a catraca. Acho que essa é a última das façanhas que os adolescentes andam aprontando.

— Uma brincadeira cara — declarou o outro guarda. — Se espera resolver o assunto com o simples pagamento da passagem, lamento dizer que não será possível. Seremos obrigados a levá-la para o distrito de onde sairá apenas com o pagamento de uma fiança.

— Estão em seu direito, infelizmente. Você se portou muito mal, Hoop. Sua mãe ficará aborrecida quando souber.

Um dos guardas pareceu penalizado. Edward resolveu aproveitar a situação.

— Por favor, permitam que eu cubra a despesa. Hoop é ainda uma menina. Não fez isso por mal.

Os guardas se entreolharam. Estavam cansados após um longo dia de trabalho.

—Preciso verificar o valor da tarifa no guichê.

Um se afastou e o outro permaneceu junto a Edward e Bella. Assim que notou que ele havia se distraído, Bella olhou para Edward e sugeriu que corressem.

—Não se atreva — Edward ordenou.

Ela teria escapado sem problemas, mas pareceu-lhe injusto abandonar o homem depois que a livrara de uma encrenca.

Quando alcançaram a rua, respirou fundo. Sabia que de veria dizer ao menos obrigada, mas a sensação de estar devendo um favor era odiosa.

— Não precisaria ter gasto seu dinheiro comigo. Eu teria escapado.

— Da cadeia?

— O delito não foi dos mais sérios. Tenho certeza de que eles não levariam a ameaça até o fim. De que adiantaria me ficharem? Não tenho endereço para fornecer nem dinheiro para pagar uma fiança.

— Estou comovido com sua gratidão.

A observação dessa vez atingiu-a.

— Ok. Muito obrigada.

— De nada. Para que lado fica o restaurante?

A primeira intenção de Bella era realmente dar um golpe no estranho, mas, após o sucedido, o mínimo que lhe devia era sentar-se a uma mesa e ouvi-lo.

— Por aqui.

Conduziu-o a um pequeno restaurante onde costumava la var pratos em troca de um sanduíche e de uma xícara de chá. Rick, o dono, olhou Edward de cima a baixo, e cumprimentou-a.

— Tudo bem, Bella?

— Tudo. Poderia nos trazer duas xícaras de chá?

— Bella? — Edward repetiu quando se sentaram a uma mesa de canto. — E esse seu nome?

Bella fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Bella era a abre viatura de Isabella Swan, um nome bonito demais para ser divulgado levando-se em consideração a vida que levava.

— Melhor do que Hoop, eu acho. Aonde foi buscá-lo?

— Já que fui obrigado a mentir que somos parentes, ao menos não menti sobre o nome de minha sobrinha nem sobre o golpe que minha irmã teria levado se a filha resolvesse pular sobre uma catraca. Mas você deve estar acostumada.

— Não, não estou. Costumo ir a pé aos lugares. Seria difícil usar outros meios de transporte com Henry.

Edward não respondeu de imediato. Bella não usava o linguajar próprio das ruas. Parecia educada.

— Fez um comentário sobre não ter um endereço para fornecer. Onde dorme, então, com seu cachorro? Em algum abrigo para indigentes?

Ela olhou para ele muito zangada.

— Não sou uma indigente!

— Desculpe-me. Não pretendia ofendê-la.

Os olhos chocolates estavam faiscando de raiva. Pela primeira vez, Edward notou o quanto Bella era bonita.

Naquele instante, o dono se aproximou com as xícaras de chá.

— Quer vir trabalhar no sábado à tarde? — ele perguntou.

— Quero sim.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, o homem se afastou.

— Trabalha aqui?

— De vez em quando.

— Então estamos em seu território?

— Mais ou menos. Tenho um lugar por perto.

— Mora sozinha?

— Isso importa?

A desconfiança voltou a se insinuar nos olhos de Bella.

— A mim, não, mas para o que tenho em mente seria mais conveniente que você não tivesse um relacionamento.

— Nesse caso, estou sozinha. E você? Tem alguém?

A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa. Sorriu.

— Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito.

— Entenderei sua resposta como afirmativa. — Bella murmurou e pôs-se a adoçar o chá. — Preciso garantir minhas calorias — ela explicou ao abrir o quinto envelope de açúcar diante do olhar estupefato de Edward.

— A maioria das mulheres pensa o contrário.

— Talvez eu devesse escrever um livro sobre as necessidades dos que vivem pelas ruas.

Edward sorriu embora o comentário não fosse engraçado. Talvez a compaixão fosse a responsável por ele ter escolhido Bella entre tantas mulheres. Estava chegando, afinal, do Terceiro Mundo, onde vivera quase uma década.

— Como é a comida neste lugar?

— Se você não se importa com sua taxa de colesterol, é boa. Tudo é servido com batatas fritas.

— Estou disposto a encarar um prato, se você me acompanhar.

O orgulho de Bella tentou convencê-la a recusar a caridade, mas seu estômago falou uma linguagem diferente.

— Está bem.

— Peça o que quiser.

Após uma última hesitação, mais uma vez movida pelo orgulho, Bella decidiu assumir que estava faminta.

—Salsicha, tomate, pão, ovos e batatas fritas.

Edward reprimiu um sorriso.

— O mesmo para mim. — O dono anotou o pedido e se afastou. — Ele não é do tipo simpático. Não sei como consegue formar uma clientela.

Bella não gostava muito de Rick, mas sentiu necessidade de defendê-lo.

— A esposa o deixou recentemente e levou todo o dinheiro que ele tinha.

— É para isso que as mulheres existem.

Bella franziu o cenho.

—Você nos tem em baixo conceito. Não gosta do sexo oposto?

—O que está querendo dizer?

—Por acaso é gay?

—Gay? De onde tirou essa ideia?

— Bem, você não parece se interessar muito pelas mulheres, apesar de seu aspecto másculo.

— Devo entender essa observação como um elogio?

— Não.

— Foi o que pensei.

Bella não podia entender o que lhe dera para abordar um assunto tão perigoso. Em vez de falar de preferências sexuais, por que não fizera uma simples observação sobre o tempo?

Assim que os pratos foram servidos e eles ficaram nova mente a sós, Edward perguntou:

— Onde mora?

— Em um pequeno prédio que foi desapropriado pela prefeitura.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Seis semanas.

— Ninguém notou?

— Se notaram, não tomaram nenhuma providência para me expulsarem de lá. Não valeria a pena. O gás, a água e a eletricidade foram desligados. Em breve, o prédio será demolido.

— Para onde irá depois?

As perguntas poderiam significar interesse humano, mas também lucrativo.

— Quem você é? Um jornalista? Está escrevendo alguma matéria sobre os sem-teto?

— Não, apenas estava cogitando se você tem planos para o verão.

— Bem, talvez eu faça um cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas, se o estaleiro entregar meu novo iate a tempo — Bella ironizou.

— Não leva nada a sério?

— Para quê?

Edward não retrucou. Era compreensível. Sem perspectivas para o futuro, Bella preferia viver um dia de cada vez. Rick passou subitamente pela mesa. Parecia disposto a ouvir a conversa. Bella e Edward pararam imediatamente de falar. Quando Rick se deu conta de que sua intenção havia sido descoberta, afastou-se resmungando.

Bella e Edward se entreolharam e riram.

O momento foi breve, mas suficiente para Edward rever sua opinião sobre Bella. A mudança o fascinara.

Enquanto comia, Bella dava a impressão de ter voltado à infância.

— Quantos anos você tem? — Edward tornou a perguntar.

— Dezoito. — O que era quase a verdade, pois faltava pouco para seu aniversário.

— Ainda bem.

— Ainda bem?

— Estava preocupado com a possibilidade de você ter fugido de casa, sendo menor de idade.

Edward poderia ser um mago de adivinhação. Ela havia fugido de casa no último verão após meses de economia. Na época, o dinheiro que guardara do Natal, do aniversário e das mesadas parecia uma fortuna, mas acabou em poucas semanas, obrigando-a a voltar para casa. Três meses depois, tornara a fugir, pois a vida nas ruas lhe parecera melhor do que a que levava.

— Se tem receio de que minha família bata a sua porta para me reclamar, fique tranquilo. Mesmo que me mate, eles não tomarão conhecimento.

Edward não gostou do humor negro.

— Se está desconfiada que eu seja um psicopata, o que faz aqui comigo?

Bella agitou as notas rasgadas diante do rosto de Edward do mesmo modo que ele fizera com ela.

— Você não parece um maníaco homicida.. O que é? Um ator, talvez?

— Ator? O que a levou a pensar isso?

— Você é bonito — ela disse com franqueza.

— Costuma ser sempre direta?

— Não com os homens — Bella confessou. — A maioria interpretaria minhas palavras como um convite à sedução.

— Devo sentir-me grato por não estar incluído nessa categoria?

Bella fez um movimento com os ombros.

— Disse que não é artista. O que é?

— Médico.

Edward esperou para ver a reação. Em geral as pessoas ficavam impressionadas quando ele se apresentava. Bella surpreendeu-o com uma risada.

— Acha minha profissão engraçada? — Edward indagou, ofendido.

— Não parece um médico, mas aposto que faz sucesso junto à clientela feminina.

— O que a faz pensar assim?

Um súbito rubor cobriu as faces de Bella.

— Bem, com sua aparência, deve partir muitos corações.

Foi a vez de Edward ser irônico.

— Quem diria que sob a fachada de cinismo existe uma jovem romântica?

— Eu não sou romântica! — Bella protestou.

— E meus pacientes estão muito ocupados no esforço de alcançar uma cura para se preocuparem com minha aparência. — Ele falou com tanta veemência que Bella não se atreveu a ironizar. — Trabalhei durante muitos anos em um hospital na África.

— Em um hospital público?

Edward respondeu que sim e não deu margem à continuidade da conversa.

Enquanto jantavam, Bella o observou. Não tinha certeza se ele falara a verdade. Conhecia muitos médicos. Seu próprio pai fora um. E seu padrasto, além de ser médico, dirigia um hospital. Nenhum deles se preocupava muito com a medicina e com o sofrimento alheio. O dinheiro era mais importante.

Mas aquele estranho era diferente. Não sabia como descrevê-lo.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, encarou-o.

—Então, doutor, que tipo de trabalho quer que eu faça?

Ele não pareceu gostar da forma de tratamento. Sua ex pressão tornou-se ainda mais séria.

— Antes quero esclarecer um ponto. Caso não aprove minha proposta, aviso-a para não perder seu tempo indo à polícia ou aos jornais porque eu negarei tudo. Acho que não preciso acrescentar que terei a opinião pública a meu favor. Se tiverem de escolher entre minha palavra e a sua, não terá nenhuma chance.

Bella sentiu vontade de sumir. Fora uma tola em acompanhá-lo. Era óbvio que o que aquele homem tinha a propor era algo ilegal.

Fez menção de se levantar, mas ele segurou sua mão sobre a mesa.

—Aonde vai?

Ela tirou os dois pedaços de notas do bolso e atirou-os sobre a mesa.

— Estou fora. Não farei nada que possa me comprometer.

— Não espero que faça — Edward mentiu e quase suspirou de alívio quando Bella tornou a se sentar. — Por que ficou tão assustada? Tem problemas com a polícia?

— Não! — Bella exclamou, indignada.

— E quanto a seu estado civil?

— Sou solteira. Por quê?

Edward decidiu que já era tempo de explicar o motivo de seu interesse por Bella.

— Porque casamento é o item principal da proposta que tenho para lhe fazer.

A perplexidade de Bella deixou-a muda. Aquele homem devia estar maluco! Queria se casar com ela e nem sequer se apresentara!

— Eu nem sequer sei seu nome! — Bella respondeu, atônita.

— Edward.

— Olhe, sr. Edward.

— Não é sr. Edward — ele a corrigiu.

— Desculpe — ela continuou em tom irônico, sem lhe dar chance para continuar —, dr. Edward.

Ele não se deixou impressionar.

— Eu queria dizer que meu sobrenome é Cullen.

— Cullen?

— Sr. Cullen, se faz questão de formalidade.

— Então Edward é seu primeiro nome? — ela perguntou, perplexa. — De que época o tiraram?

— A origem é escocesa.

— Ah! Isso explica.

— Posso saber o que isso explica?

— A razão de você falar engraçado.

— Eu falo engraçado? — Edward sorriu com malícia. — O que me diz de você? Qual delas é real? A jovem que às vezes usa o linguajar das ruas ou aquela que às vezes esquece seu disfarce e conversa como qualquer pessoa instruída?

— Em minha defesa, posso afirmar que nenhuma das duas é louca o bastante para se casar com você.

— Eu não a pedi em casamento — Edward retrucou.

— Não disse as palavras exatas, mas foi o que deu a entender.

—Ou pretendia me pedir em casamento para outra pessoa?

— Essa questão é irrelevante. Seria um casamento de conveniência.

— Ou seja, sem sexo. Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de explicar. O casamento seria uma espécie de camuflagem para você.

— O que está pensando?

— Que você quer convencer o mundo de que é um homem normal e uma esposa é a melhor prova disso.

Bella estava analisando o assunto sob um prisma inesperado, mas Edward não se importou em desfazer o equívoco. Estava disposto a alcançar seu objetivo, a qualquer preço.

— Como eu já disse, seria apenas um casamento de conveniência.

— Olhe, eu o compreendo. Não deve ser fácil fingir ser o que não é. Também compreendo que queira manter seu problema em segredo, mas talvez devesse refletir sobre uma mudança de atitude. Hoje em dia, muitas pessoas estão optando por assumir suas condições.

— Não, você não compreende.

— Bem, a vida é sua. Talvez fosse mais feliz se não complicasse tanto sua situação.

— Você conhece alguém que leve uma vida feliz e sem nenhuma complicação?

— Não. E você?

A resposta imediata provava que Bella não acreditava em felicidade. O que teria acontecido para torná-la uma jovem amarga?

— Conheço. Minha irmã, Alice, e seu marido, parecem ser felizes.

— _Parecem. _Você não tem certeza. — Bella falava com conhecimento de causa. Sua mãe e seu padrasto eram um bom exemplo de que casamentos perfeitos só existiam em fachada.

— Você terá a possibilidade de julgar por si mesma.

— Julgar o quê?

— Se a felicidade deles é genuína.

Edward sorriu naquele momento. Ela quis responder, mas não conseguiu. Aquele sorriso, por incrível que pudesse parecer, desarmou-a por completo.

— Ei, eu não disse que concordava.

— Diga agora.

Bella negou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Eu teria de me mudar para as montanhas da Escócia?

— Minha moradia fica perto de Edinburgh. A distância exata _é _de trinta quilômetros. O lugar é totalmente civilizado, eu garanto.

— Mas seria por quanto tempo? Sei que não adiantaria

me apresentar como sua esposa e me comprar uma passagem de volta para Londres no dia seguinte.

— Lógico que não. O contrato seria de um ano.

— Um ano?

— No máximo. Se tudo correr bem, eu a liberarei antes.

— Isso está parecendo uma condenação.

— Mas você não teria de viver a pão e água e confinada a uma cela. Ficaria instalada em um bonito quarto, comeria do bom e do melhor e receberia uma ajuda de custo para as despesas extras. Parece muito ruim?

— Parece excelente! — Bella se calou por um instante. — Por que eu?

— Não havia muita escolha.

— Obrigada.

Aquilo era uma loucura. Ele era louco por propor e ela era louca por estar ouvindo-o.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Edward tirou uma caneta e um talão de cheques do bolso e preencheu uma folha.

— Você receberá esta importância no dia do casamento e outra igual no aniversário de um ano.

Os olhos de Bella quase saltaram das órbitas. Cinco mil libras. No total, seriam dez mil.

—Está brincando comigo, não?

—Os escoceses não brincam com dinheiro. Quer me pagar dez mil libras apenas para que me case com você de mentirinha?

—Acha que estou oferecendo demais? Bella pensava que sim, mas não respondeu.

—Quantos anos você tem?

— Trinta e quatro.

— Não acha que as pessoas farão comentários sobre nossa diferença de idade?

— Por dez mil libras, espero que mude sua imagem. — Ele não deu explicações, mas os olhos fixos nos três brincos que enfeitavam a orelha direita de Bella e em seus cabelos curtos e espetados não davam margem à dúvidas.

Bella não teria problemas nesse sentido. Não gostava de. se vestir e de se comportar como uma _punk. _Assumira essa aparência porque cabelos longos e roupas femininas atraíam por demais os homens.

— Eu até poderia mudar minha imagem, mas vamos ser realistas. Acha que sua família e seus amigos acreditarão que somos compatíveis?

Nunca, Edward pensou. Até mesmo sua irmã que vinha insistindo havia anos para que ele se casasse, não aprovaria sua escolha.

— Não dizem que os opostos se atraem? — Edward caçoou. — Não se preocupe. Isso não será problema. Cuide apenas de comprar umas roupas condizentes. Se necessário, posso lhe adiantar uma parte do pagamento.

— Saias de _tweed _e _blazers _de lã?

— Você escolhe.

Bella não respondeu por um longo tempo. A proposta parecia ser séria. Não havia como negar. E ela não tinha nada a perder.

— O que me diz? — Edward quebrou o silêncio.

— Não sei.

— Talvez esteja pensando no futuro e em um casamento de verdade com outro homem. Isso tampouco será problema. Eu assumirei todas as despesas com o divórcio.

— Essa questão não existe. Não pretendo me casar de verdade.

— Nunca?

— Jamais — ela disse com convicção.

— Não me diga que não gosta de homens — Edward provocou-a.

— Isso não vem ao caso. Sou contra o casamento.

— E a única mulher que já conheci que não sonha com sinos de igreja. Onde esteve durante toda minha vida?

Bella encarou-o.

—Pensei que não se interessasse por mulheres.

Era preciso encerrar esse assunto pela raiz, Edward pensou.

—Enganou-se.

— Então você não é _gay?_

— Pode apostar que não.

Algo na inflexão de voz e no brilho do olhar fez Bella acreditar na informação. E isso, ao contrário do que deveria, deu-lhe um imenso alívio.

— Por que sustentou o mal-entendido até agora?

— Foi você quem interpretou mal as minhas palavras. Eu apenas disse que não estava interessado em garotinhas. Prefiro mulheres mais maduras.

A explicação deixou Bella confusa.

— Por que me escolheu, então? E por que quer se casar?

— E difícil explicar.

Bella, impaciente por natureza, precipitou-se a outra conclusão.

— Para receber alguma herança? Alguém impôs essa condição para lhe doar seus bens?

A jovem era esperta. Edward cogitou em dizer a verdade. Mas poderia confiar em uma desconhecida?

— No momento, não posso lhe fornecer nenhum detalhe. Repito apenas que seria um casamento de conveniência.

O reforço da explicação não era necessário, Bella havia entendido o recado. Ele não sentia a menor atração por ela.

Edward estava fitando-a com expectativa. Não havia mais como adiar sua decisão.

— Eu teria de levar Henry.

— Claro que sim. Ele parece ser um animal obediente. Gosta de andar de trem?

— Nós iremos de trem... se eu concordar?

Edward fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Faz pouco que voltei de Kirundi e ainda estou sem carro.

— Você esteve em Kirundi? — Bella sempre lia os jornais expostos nas bancas e recolhia aqueles que alguns passageiros abandonavam na estação do metro. Estava a par da guerra civil que assolara o país africano.

— Nos últimos dois anos.

Ela engoliu em seco. Edward deveria ter vivido um inferno nesse período.

— Pretende voltar?

— Não.

Ele parecia indiferente, mas, por uma fração de segundo, ela viu dor naqueles olhos e soube que não deveria fazer mais nenhuma pergunta a respeito.

— Aceitei um convite para trabalhar com pesquisas médicas na Universidade de Edinburgh.

Bella refletiu por um minuto.

— Está bem. Diga-me a que horas pretende pegar o trem e eu o encontrarei na estação.

Edward estava tão certo de que Bella não concordaria com sua proposta que a resposta o deixou sem fala por um instante.

—Você irá?

Bella chamou-se de maluca ao mesmo tempo que fazia um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

—Sim, por que não?

Ainda sem saber o que fazer, Edward sorriu. Bella, por sua vez, resolveu ir embora para não correr o risco de mudar de ideia.

— Se ainda não definiu a data nem o horário, ligue depois para Rick. Ele me dará o recado.

Edward endereçou um olhar para o dono do café e franziu o cenho. O sujeito não lhe parecia confiável.

—Não seria mais fácil eu apanhá-la de táxi?

A sugestão horrorizou-a.

— No prédio abandonado? De jeito nenhum. Ou nos encontramos na estação ou nada feito.

Edward percebeu que Bella não queria que ele conhecesse o lugar onde morava. Não pressionou-a. Em vez disso, tirou o passaporte do bolso e entregou-lhe. Conforme esperava, Bella folheou-o. Era um passaporte antigo. Edward estava bem mais novo na foto. O nome completo era Edward Anthony Massen Cullen. Profissão: médico. País de Origem: Bangkok.

— _Bangkokl _— ela exclamou. — Na Tailândia?

— Meus pais eram missionários — Edward explicou. — Estavam tentando converter o povo do sudeste da Ásia quando nasci.

— Cresceu lá também?

— Em muitos lugares, mas principalmente na Escócia, onde viviam meus avós.

— Morou com eles?

Quando não estava no colégio interno.

Isso explicava muito a ausência de sotaque, Bella pensou. Ou melhor, o inglês perfeito que Edward falava e que lhe chamara a atenção ao conhecê-lo. Edward falava como um estrangeiro que aprendera o idioma nas melhores escolas.

— Seus pais estão morando agora em Edinburgh? — Bella continuou e sentiu-se aliviada quando Edward respondeu que não. Bancar a esposa dedicada e apaixonada para um casal de catequistas estava fora de cogitação.

— Eles morreram quando eu tinha doze anos.

— Sinto muito — Bella apressou-se a dizer, arrependida pelos pensamentos pouco cristãos.

— Aconteceu há muito tempo. Para ser franco, eu mal os conhecia. Minha única família agora é minha irmã, meu cunhado e minha sobrinha.

— Vocês são íntimos.

— Sim e não. Nossas casas são próximas, mas eu vivi fora do país por um longo tempo. E você? Tem irmãos?

— Não, sou filha única. Meus pais, como muitos casais ingleses, resolveram seguir a política chinesa de gerarem apenas um filho para terem condições de lhe dar tudo.

— E você ganhou tudo que queria? — Edward perguntou, mais uma vez perplexo com aquela garota cheia de mistérios.

— Lógico! — ela ironizou. — Como pode ver, janto todas as noites nos melhores restaurantes e só visto roupas de grife.

Ao olhar de impaciência de Edward, Bella calou-se e fez um movimento com os ombros. Ele deveria entender como quisesse.

Realmente fora mimada no sentido material. Ao menos até o dia que decidiu sumir de casa para depois voltar cabisbaixa e faminta após perambular durante semanas pelas ruas de Londres.

Edward esperou até que Bella lhe devolvesse o passaporte.

— Agora que sabe quem eu sou, concorda em me dar seu endereço?

— Só porque provou que é um _doutor?_

— Está bem. Não irei insistir. — Edward escreveu algo em um guardanapo.

—Hotel Continental — Bella leu. — Impressionante.

Edward continuou a escrever sem se importar com o tom de ironia. — Esteja na recepção amanhã às nove e faremos algumas compras, certo?

Bella assentiu de olhos baixos. Já estava em dúvida quanto à resolução tomada. Não seria a primeira vez que uma ga rota se meteria em confusão após se envolver com um estranho, por mais respeitável que parecesse.

Edward observou-a em silêncio enquanto se levantava, agradecia pela refeição e se afastava com o cachorro. Não era um tolo. O mais provável seria eles nunca mais se encontrarem.

— Não seja ingenua — Bella falou consigo mesma ao sair para a rua. — Não vá ao encontro. Por mais maravilhosa que soe a proposta, nada é de graça na vida.

Seguiu pelas ruas procurando não pensar mais nem em seu futuro nem em seu passado. Diante do prédio onde estava morando temporariamente, olhou para o alto. Estava escuro. O local parecia abandonado. Mas ela tinha certeza de que havia outras pessoas abrigadas ali.

Com cuidado para não ser vista, subiu dois andares. Olhou para a direita e para a esquerda antes de soltar a tábua que fechava a parte de baixo da janela. Em seguida espremeu-se pelo vão e puxou Henry. Colocou a tábua de volta e prendeu-a com um tijolo. Só então acendeu a lanterna e foi até o esconderijo, sob a pia, onde guardava as velas e fósforos.

Dormia no quarto dos fundos onde o último ocupante deixara um velho colchão. Estava sujo e manchado, mas era melhor do que um assoalho duro. Possuía um saco de dormir, mas deixara-o junto com algumas roupas em uma lavanderia e eles ficariam prontos apenas no dia seguinte.

Fazia três meses que vivia assim e já estava começando a se acostumar com as dificuldades. Depois de conhecer Edward Cullen, contudo, sua mente estava tentando lhe cobrar uma reavaliação de sua vida.

Olhou-se ao pedaço de espelho sobre a pia do banheiro e a imagem que viu foi a de um rosto pálido com olheiras. Aqueles que a conheceram no passado e a chamavam de bonita, mudariam de ideia, com certeza. Não havia perspectivas em seu futuro. Exceto a proposta de Edward Cullen. Se a aceitasse, estaria vivendo uma mentira. Por outro lado, o que tinha a perder? Sua própria mãe não estava cercada de mentiras havia anos?

Quando seu pai morreu, sua mãe sofreu muito. Foi uma surpresa, portanto, quando, após alguns meses, começou a sair com Phill. O relacionamento chocou-a no iní cio, por considerá-lo uma traição ao pai, mas com o decorrer do tempo, aceitou Phill e ele também a aceitou.

A cerimônia foi bonita, mas a vida em comum logo provou não ser tão boa quanto esperavam. Sua mãe era uma mulher linda, mas insegura e depressiva, e Phill não era um homem paciente.

Algumas vezes, Bella chegou a sentir pena de Phill por seu desencanto com o casamento e temeu um divórcio. Mas a situação foi contornada e o casal resolveu manter as aparências.

Bella aprendeu a gostar de Phill. Ele tornou-se, inclusive, mais seu amigo do que a própria mãe. Dava-lhe dinheiro para comprar roupas jovens, quando sua mãe insistia em ignorar seus catorze anos. Foi ele quem lhe deu permissão para ir à discoteca pela primeira vez e que a apoiou quando soube que ela havia experimentado seu primeiro cigarro.

Na opinião dele, Bella não precisaria ter estudado em um colégio interno, mas sua mãe fez questão de uma educação completa e em uma das escolas mais tradicionais do país, em Hampshire.

Apesar do ambiente tenso que existia em sua casa, Bella esperava com ansiedade pelas férias.

No ano que completou dezesseis anos e que foi passar o Natal e o Reveillon em casa, Phill lhe comprou um vestido branco curto que a fez sentir-se mulher. E o mesmo deve riam ter pensado os garçons e convidados, pois ninguém fez nenhum comentário ao vê-la se servir de vários copos de vinho. Mais alegre do que embriagada, Bella dançou a noite inteira com um jovem, chamado James e experimentou seu primeiro beijo, sob uma árvore, no jardim.

Não aconteceu nada de reprovável entre ela e James, mas Phill tirou outras conclusões ao vê-los abraçados no escuro. Expulsou o rapaz e ofendeu-a. Por mais que ela tentasse explicar que não fizera nada de errado, Phill não a ouviu. Também havia bebido muito aquela noite. Mas o que no início pareceu uma briga entre pai e filha, mudou de aspecto quando Phill afrouxou a pressão em seus braços e passou a acariciá-los.

Em pânico, Bella recuou. Phill deu um passo e quis beijá-la. Ela lutou até se desvencilhar e correu para a casa. Pretendia contar o sucedido à mãe, mas ele foi mais rápido. Disse que Bella havia bebido além da conta e flertado com vários jovens durante a festa, inclusive com ele. Levou o caso na brincadeira, afirmando que era algo normal na adolescência. Assim, quando Bella procurou a mãe, ela se recusou a ouvi-la.

O problema não se repetiu durante as férias. Bella tentou esquecer a noite de Reveillon e voltou para o colégio. Nas férias seguintes, porém, Phill tentou novamente beijá-la.

O que poderia fazer? Ameaçava contar para sua mãe e Phill prometia comportar-se. E se contasse a ela, tinha certeza de que ele torceria a verdade e a culparia.

O problema atingiu o auge no dia que Phill apareceu na escola de surpresa e pediu à diretora licença para levá-la para almoçar. O que ela poderia dizer diante de um homem que parecia um modelo de pai? Não poderia nem sequer recorrer a sua melhor amiga que vivia sonhando de olhos abertos com o amor e que considerava seu padrasto um homem muito sexy.

A única saída que lhe veio à mente foi provocar um acidente. Assim, quando subiu a seu quarto para pegar um casaco, caiu de propósito na escada e rompeu os ligamentos do joelho.

A visita do padrasto à escola foi a última gota para Bella. Ela esperou que o joelho sarasse e os exames terminassem e comprou uma passagem para Londres. Tinha planos de se hospedar em um hotel barato até encontrar um emprego. Passaram-se quase dois meses e o dinheiro acabou sem que ela conseguisse uma colocação. Sem poder continuar pagando pela hospedagem, dormiu três noites na porta de uma loja. Na quarta, a polícia levou-a e descobriu que estava desaparecida.

Quando sua mãe e Phill foram buscá-la, a impressão que Bella teve foi a de que tudo ficaria bem. O padrasto abraçou-a como fazia quando era criança, de um modo natural e preocupado.

Em seu aniversário de dezessete anos, deram-lhe uma grande festa e a cobriram de presentes.

A felicidade durou oito meses e poderia ter durado mais se ela prolongasse a tática. Em vez de passar as férias em casa, pediu para fazer uma viagem com as amigas.

Seu erro foi visitá-los na Páscoa. Nessa ocasião, Bella decidiu dar um basta ao problema. Agora era dona de sua própria vida. Não tinha mais um lar, nem uma família. Podia fazer o que quisesse e ir para onde desejasse. Podia se casar e receber um dote de dez mil libras. Edward Cullen parecia um homem decente.

Por que não?

Bella passou a noite virando-se de um lado para o outro sem conseguir dormir. O cansaço só conseguiu vencê-la aos primeiros raios do sol. Quando acordou, o calor era intenso. Não precisava nem sequer consultar o relógio para saber que era tarde demais para o encontro no hotel que estava marcado para as nove horas. Foi assim mesmo e levou Henry consigo.

Sua entrada não foi permitida no hotel. Mas depois dos protestos de que estava sendo esperada pelo dr. Cullen, o porteiro acabou concordando em ligar para o apartamento dele. A resposta, como não poderia deixar de ser, foi que o dr. Cullen já havia saído.

A culpa era inteiramente de Bella, mas isso não impediu que ela ficasse zangada por Edward não tê-la esperado. Havia gastado seus últimos centavos com a condução. Como estava sem a flauta, foi obrigada a fazer o que mais detestava: mendigar.

Ao conseguir o suficiente para voltar para casa, tomar um chá com um pãozinho e comprar uma lata de ração para Henry, Bella seguiu para o restaurante de Rick,

Se imaginara que o dia não poderia ficar pior do que estava, foi obrigada a mudar de ideia. O prédio onde estava abrigada fora isolado e muitos cartazes colocados anunciando que a demolição ocorreria em dois dias.

Bella correu para o local, ansiosa por recuperar seus poucos pertences. Quando conseguiu encontrá-los, respirou aliviada. Sabia que não poderia contar com aquele teto por muito tempo. Só não calculara que o tempo fosse tão curto. Sentou-se no colchão e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Como pudera deixar escapar uma chance como a que o mé dico lhe dera?

Horas deveriam ter passado quando um barulho chamou sua atenção. Vinha do outro extremo do andar onde estava e parecia que alguém estava arrancando tábuas. Provável mente era o pessoal da empresa de demolição certificando-se de que o prédio estava desocupado.

Para não ser vista, Bella saltou por uma abertura no piso para o terraço de baixo. Puxou Henry em seguida, mas ele não obedeceu. O barulho estava cada vez mais próximo. Em pânico, tornou a puxá-lo. Henry latiu em protesto.

Uma voz a chamou. Com o coração aos saltos, Bella tentou correr. A manga do casaco ficou presa a um prego. Sem condições de se soltar com calma, puxou-a. O tecido rasgou e a costura da manga foi desfeita. Não se importou com isso. Não podia ser apanhada.

Os passos estavam mais e mais próximos. Pôs-se a correr. Olhou rapidamente para trás e viu um homem alto perseguindo-a. Com o susto, desequilibrou-se e caiu de bruços.

O homem impediu que se levantasse. Quando a fez virar, ela lhe deu um tapa, movida pelo instinto de defesa.

Aconteceu muito rápido. O tapa já havia sido dado quando viu quem ele era.

— Edward!

— Calma! Não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal.

— Então solte-me!

— Desculpe se a machuquei. Caí em cima de você ao tentar segurá-la.

— De que adianta pedir desculpa?

— O que mais posso fazer?

— Levantar-se!

— Promete não me atacar novamente?

_Ela? Atacá-lo?_

— Está bem.

Bella não estava mais com medo. Havia algo em Edward que transmitia segurança. Por outro lado, havia machucado o joelho por causa dele e seu humor não era dos melhores.

—O que veio fazer aqui, afinal de contas?

— Procurar você e me certificar de que realmente não pretende cumprir sua parte em nosso acordo.

Bella poderia ter explicado a verdade naquele momento, mas a raiva que a dominava não permitiu.

— Como me encontrou?

— Seu amigo me forneceu o endereço.

— Rick não é amigo de ninguém. Quanto pagou a ele?

— Vinte libras.

— Você foi roubado. Rick seria capaz de vender a mãe por cinco.

— Está enganada. Custei a convencê-lo de que minhas intenções eram as melhores.

— Já entendi. Você contou a ele sobre nosso compromisso.

— Não exatamente. — Edward deu um sorriso que sugeria o absurdo da situação. — Eu disse que você era minha sobrinha desaparecida.

— Que original! — Bella caçoou. — A mesma história que contou aos guardas. Por acaso mencionou o nome Hoop?

— Fui obrigado. Não sei seu nome.

— Isabella Swan.

— Invente outro -— Edward respondeu com uma risada.

— Esse é meu nome.

— Está bem, Isabella . Farei de conta que acredito.

— Não me chame assim.

— Não afirmou que é assim que se chama?

— Não gosto desse nome. E você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Por que veio me procurar?

Edward abriu a carteira e tirou as duas metades das notas que faltavam.

—Para lhe dar isto. Achei que iria precisar.

O inesperado do gesto deixou-a sem fala por um momento.

—Obrigada.

Bella se levantou em seguida e mancou ao tentar andar.

— Quer que eu examine? — Edward ofereceu.

— Para quê? O que poderá fazer?

— Sou médico, lembra-se?

Ela havia se esquecido, mas mesmo que se lembrasse, não o considerava _seu _médico. Não respondeu.

—Se prefere que a leve a um pronto-socorro, basta dizer. Sou forte. Posso carregá-la.

Bella continuou calada. Edward esperou alguns minutos. Por fim, suspirou e começou a se afastar.

— Ei! Não vai me deixar aqui, vai? — Bella chamou-o.

Ele virou-se, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

— Eu ofereci ajuda. Pensei que não a quisesse.

Bella resmungou e tentou andar. No segundo passo, cambaleou. Edward resmungou também e voltou para junto dela. Sem dizer nada, ergueu-a nos braços.

O gesto foi tão inesperado que Bella prendeu o fôlego. Era espantosa a facilidade com que Edward caminhava com ela em seu colo. Por mais que se esforçasse para não sentir o calor que se desprendia daquele peito, não foi bem-sucedida. Sensações estranhas percorreram-lhe o corpo.

— Aonde está me levando? — Bella perguntou quando Edward se encaminhou para a rua e não para seu abrigo.

— Há um ponto de ônibus aqui perto. Poderá me esperar lá, sentada, enquanto busco o carro.

Carro? Que carro? Eles não iriam para a Escócia de trem? E se a história do casamento e das dez mil libras fosse uma mentira? Quanto mais Bella pensava a respeito, mais absurda lhe parecia a situação.

Por outro lado, mesmo que Edward fosse um mentiroso, ele não lhe despertava medo. Seu medo, aliás, depois que ele a deixou no ponto do ônibus, foi o de que não voltasse.

Foi um alívio ver um carro parar e Edward abrir a porta. Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura e ajudou-a a entrar no veículo. O selo da companhia de aluguel era um sinal de que não havia motivos para dúvidas.

— Vou levá-la a um pronto-socorro.

— Irei amanhã.

— Não seja tola. Não conseguirá ir sozinha.

— Antes preciso voltar ao local onde estou morando.

— Para quê? Deixou algum namorado a sua espera?

— Deixei meu cachorro! — Bella exclamou, zangada.

— Oh, sim. Henry.

— Não posso abandoná-lo — Bella declarou, surpresa que Edward lembrasse do nome.

— Fique aqui. Eu irei buscá-lo.

— Tenha cuidado. Henry pode estar um pouco nervoso.

— Ou seja, talvez morda.

— Talvez — Bella confirmou.

— Obrigado pelo aviso — Edward respondeu e se afastou.

Bella ficou olhando a figura alta e elegante que caminhava em direção ao prédio. Um arrepio de frio a sacudiu. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito na tentativa de se aquecer. Mas esqueceu-se do frio ao ouvir latidos. Henry parecia muito nervoso. Os latidos aumentaram. Depois, contudo, de ouvir um barulho de tábuas sendo arrancadas, fez-se silêncio. O que estaria acontecendo?

Alguns minutos depois, Edward e Henry saíram do prédio. Edward estava carregado. Abriu a porta de trás e ajudou Henry a subir. Depois, guardou o estojo com a flauta e a mochila no porta-malas.

Bella olhou para Edward com incredulidade.

— Você trouxe minhas coisas! Ainda quer me levar consigo para a Escócia?

— Não. Acho melhor esquecermos nossos planos.

— Por quê, então, está se dando ao trabalho de me ajudar?

—: Eu poderia responder que estou ajudando-a por um senso humanitário, mas acho que você não entenderia. Prefiro responder que estou fazendo isso para não ser o primeiro suspeito caso você acabe nas mãos de um criminoso qualquer.

— Muito engraçado — Bella resmungou. — Está tentando me assustar?

— Sim, e espero ser bem-sucedido.

Edward não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Se tivesse juízo, levaria Bella para um hospital e se despediria para sempre. A garota só lhe dera problemas desde o instante que a encontrara. Mas como ignorar alguém que tre mia de frio a seu lado?

— Você não tem um casaco? — perguntou ao ouvi-la batendo os dentes.

— Eu o estraguei em um prego. Deve tê-lo visto.

— Seu cachorro estava brincando com um pedaço de pano. Pensei que fosse um velho tapete.

De repente, ao passarem por uma fábrica abandonada, Edward parou o carro. Bella colocou a mão automaticamente no trinco da porta. Edward desabotoou o próprio casaco e tirou-o.

—Vista-o.

Bella pensou em devolvê-lo, mas se conteve. Seria uma atitude infantil.

— Qual é o hospital mais próximo? — Edward indagou.

— O St. Thomas.

Ele usou o celular para se informar sobre o endereço. Avisaram que o pronto-socorro estava lotado e que o atendimento seria demorado.

Bella consultou o relógio do carro. Passava das onze horas.

— Olhe, meu joelho já não está doendo tanto. Por que não me deixa no prédio e amanhã eu cuido dele?

— Não seria uma boa opção. Precisei arrancar todas as tábuas para conseguir tirar seu cachorro. O lugar está sem nenhuma proteção.

— E agora? Para onde irei?

— No momento, um hotel seria o mais indicado.

— Acha que eu iria para um hotel com você?

— Eu me referi a um hotel, não a uma cama — Edward retrucou. — Não seja convencida.

Bella sentiu que corava. Era óbvio que Edward não sentia a menor atração por ela. Como pudera se esquecer disso?

— Não tenho dinheiro.

— Eu tenho. Alguma preferência?

Bella não conhecia nenhum hotel na cidade.

—O Continental.

Não foi uma sugestão. Jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça hospedar-se em um hotel luxuoso no centro de Londres.

— Por que não? — Edward respondeu com um sorriso. — Desde que tenham quartos separados? Pegue o cartão em minha carteira.

Bella olhou para o jeans surrado e para a camiseta suja.

— Não estou vestida para ir a um lugar como aquele.

— Eles não barrarão sua entrada, acredite. A carteira está no bolso interno do casaco. Ligue você mesma. Assim terá certeza de que eu não pedirei quartos com comunicação.

A expressão que Bella viu nos olhos verdes de Edward afastou seus últimos temores. Por outro lado, não era agradável saber que não despertava nenhuma atração em um homem como aquele.

Bella abriu a carteira e notou várias notas e recibos.

—Quanto tempo ficou hospedado no Continental?

—Três dias.

—Deve ser rico para arcar com tantas despesas.

—Não sou rico, mas depois de viver dois anos em Kirundi, achei que merecia um pouco de comodidade.

Sob esse aspecto, Bella achou que Edward tinha razão. Mas não gostava da ideia de ele gastar com ela.

— Por que não vamos a outro hotel? Eu estava apenas brincando quando sugeri o Continental. Basta uma cama e um café da manhã. E um lugar para Henry.

— Quer economizar para mim? — Edward perguntou, divertido.

— Não creio que ganhe muito trabalhando por caridade.

— Acertou, mas tenho o suficiente para mais uma noite no Continental. E como já estamos perto, é melhor você ligar.

Bella concordou, mas quando a ligação foi completada, passou-lhe o celular.

Edward explicou rapidamente que havia deixado o hotel pela manhã, mas que precisaria de duas acomodações por mais aquela noite. Bella ouviu-o pedir dois quartos de solteiro, depois dois de casal. Pelo jeito dele, adivinhou que não havia vagas.

— Sim, está bem — ele concordou com alguma outra sugestão depois que confirmaram que Henry também seria acomodado.

Bella esperou que Edward fizesse algum comentário sobre a reserva. Como ele não disse nada, dúvidas voltaram a assaltá-la. Sabia que a proposta de casamento não era mais válida. Por quê, então, ele a estava levando para um hotel?

Examinou-o furtivamente enquanto seguiam pelas ruas da capital. Era bonito demais. As mulheres deveriam se apaixonar por ele a um simples estalar de dedos.

— Só há uma suíte disponível — Edward falou apenas quando parou o carro diante do hotel. — Não precisa entrar em pânico. Não pretendo pedir que a divida comigo. Eu a deixarei lá, pagarei a diária e irei para outro hotel. Está bem para você?

— Ótimo.

Edward fez exatamente o que disse. Tirou as coisas dela do carro, ajudou-a a entrar no hotel e pagou a diária adiantado.

Se o recepcionista estava curioso com o aspecto da nova hóspede, não deu demonstração. Sua atitude foi gentil quando pediu que um carregador levasse sua pouca bagagem para o quarto. E continuou gentil quando Edward pediu que ele ligasse para outros hotéis a fim de verificar sua disponibilidade.

Edward sentou-se enquanto esperava. Parecia calmo. O mesmo não estava acontecendo com Bella. E se o recepcionista não encontrasse nenhuma acomodação?

— Eu a acompanho até o elevador — Edward ofereceu. — Depois levarei Henry para o canil atrás da cozinha. Você ficará bem? — Ele indicou a perna.

Bella fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. O joelho estava doendo, mas não queria se queixar. Já estava de vendo favores em demasia.

A porta do elevador, fez menção de tirar o casaco que Edward lhe emprestara.

— Você tem outro?

— Não.

— Então fique com ele.

Bella não recusou. Quando voltasse para a rua, precisaria de um casaco. Em seguida, Edward ofereceu-lhe dinheiro. Dessa vez, ela não aceitou.

—Obrigada. Já fez o bastante por mim. Darei um jeito.

Ela tentou imprimir segurança à voz. Deveria ter conseguido, pois Edward fez um movimento com a cabeça e virou-se de costas para ir embora. Mas algo a fez chamá-lo.

— Edward?

— Sim?

—E tarde. E se você não conseguir um quarto?

Ele ergueu os ombros.

—Provavelmente seguirei esta mesma noite para a Escócia.

— Precisa descansar. Se alugou uma suíte, significa que há um quarto e uma sala. Um de nós poderia dormir no sofá.

Edward demorou a responder.

— Por que isso agora? Pensei que não confiava em mim.

— Não confio em ninguém. Mas se quisesse me fazer mal, não lhe faltaram oportunidades.

— Com certeza.

— Então?

— Você ficará com o sofá — ele disse subitamente e sorriu.

Ela retribuiu o gesto, pela primeira vez.

— Nada disso. A cama é minha. Acho que a mereço após dormir no chão por três meses.

— Está bem. — Edward esperou que Bella entrasse no elevador. — Subirei em dez minutos.

Antes que a porta fechasse, Edward notou uma expressão de dor no rosto de Bella.

— Não. Subirei agora mesmo e darei uma olhada em sua perna.

Bella teria protestado se Edward lhe desse uma chance. Mas ele a segurou pelo braço e assim que chegaram ao último andar, acompanhou-a pelo corredor.

Um perfume de rosas inundava o ambiente. Bella olhou ao redor e viu uma garrafa de champanhe em um balde de prata e duas taças.

— É a suíte nupcial — murmurou.

— Sim. Foi cancelada. Um dos noivos deve ter desistido antes de subir ao altar — Edward explicou.

— Um deles recuperou a razão em tempo — Bella observou.

— Alguém já lhe disse que é cínica demais para sua idade? — Edward caçoou.

— Obrigada — Bella respondeu como se tivesse recebido um elogio.

Edward sorriu. A jovem era inteligente e determinada. Estava com dores, obviamente, mas não se queixava. Ao lembrar-se disso, ele assumiu sua postura de médico.

— Vá para o quarto e tire o jeans.

— O quê? — Ela arregalou os olhos.

— A cama é mais alta do que o sofá. Poderei examiná-la com mais facilidade. Se estivesse de vestido, eu não pediria para tirá-lo. De que modo espera que eu examine sua perna?

A resposta a fez sentir-se uma tola.

—Certo.

Bella foi para o quarto, sentou-se na cama e tirou o casaco, depois os sapatos e as meias. Estava começando a tirar o jeans quando Edward entrou.

Ele não pareceu se importar. Afinal, deveria estar acostumado a ver mulheres nuas. Ajoelhou-se e ajudou-a a despir-se. Depois examinou cuidadosamente o joelho. Estava inchado e deveria doer muito, mas não constatou nenhuma fratura.

— Ao menos não está quebrado — ele disse: — Eu o enfaixarei por esta noite e amanhã a levarei para tirar uma radiografia.

— Obrigada.

— Também lhe darei um antiinflamatório e um analgésico. E alérgica a algum tipo de medicação?

Bella negou com um movimento de cabeça. Edward estava se portando como um médico, mas ela estava ansiosa por vestir novamente a calça.

— Enquanto isso, repouse. — Ele cobriu-a, mas o frio do lençol a fez tremer. No mesmo instante, Edward tocou-lhe a testa. — Voltarei em seguida.

Sozinha, Bella virou-se na cama e viu seu reflexo no espelho. Estava exausta. Fazia meses que não se deitava em uma cama e dormia sem medo.

No dia seguinte teria de tomar uma decisão: voltar para as ruas ou para casa. Nenhuma das alternativas a seduzia.

Fechou os olhos. Estava cansada demais para raciocinar. Estava tão cansada que nem sequer a dor no joelho a impediria de dormir.

Edward encontrou-a adormecida. Colocou os comprimidos e a faixa sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira e apagou a luz. Tocou-a novamente na testa e suspirou de alívio ao constatar a ausência de febre.

Observou-a por um momento. Com os olhos fechados, Bella parecia ainda mais bonita.

_**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM**_

_**É LIGHT, MAS É LINDA**_

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ta aqui Christye, mais um._

_Oi Giulia, bem vinda, são só 4 capítulos._

_É mesmo Barbara, tbm amo esse personagens._

_Obrigada meninas_

**_Edward encontrou-a adormecida. Colocou os comprimidos e a faixa sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira e apagou a luz. Tocou-a novamente na testa e suspirou de alívio ao constatar a ausência de febre. _****_Observou-a por um momento. Com os olhos fechados, Bella parecia ainda mais bonita._**

Bella acordou no meio da noite e viu Edward de pé a seu lado, com o torso nu. Pestanejou.

— Não tenha medo — ele murmurou. — Ouvi-a chorar. Está sentindo dor?

Bella demorou a-responder. Estivera chorando? Se assim fosse, não seria a primeira vez.

— Vou lhe dar um analgésico.

Bella sentou-se na cama enquanto Edward pegava um copo de água no banheiro. Tomou o remédio e agradeceu.

— Desculpe se o acordei.

— Não estava dormindo. — Ele pegou o copo. — Posso examinar sua perna?

O tom formal contrastava com a intimidade da situação. Bella deu permissão. Edward ergueu o lençol apenas o sufi ciente para descobrir a perna.

— O comprimido a aliviará por enquanto, mas amanhã teremos de drenar o líquido que se formou.

— Que sorte a minha!

— Prometo que não doera muito.

— Como sabe? Já passou por isso?

— Não, mas já cuidei de casos parecidos.

— A perspectiva é diferente, não acha?

— Talvez.

Bella sabia que a experiência não era das mais agradáveis. Não era a primeira vez que machucava o joelho.

— Henry está bem? — perguntou.

— Acho que sim. Dei-lhe um bom jantar.

Bella sentiu-se culpada. Deveria ter cuidado de Henry em vez de entregá-lo a Edward. Estava confiando demais naquele quase desconhecido. Aliás, estava completamente à mercê dele naquele momento.

Edward, porém, estava olhando para Bella com a experiência . adquirida pela profissão. A jovem estava pálida. Era o reflexo da má alimentação. Segurou-a pelo braço e mediu a pulsação.

Bella não fez objeção. O interesse de Edward era o de um médico. Não a via como uma mulher, como ela o via como homem. Aliás, a atração que estava sentindo por ele era tão poderosa que chocou-a.

— Seu pulso está acelerado — Edward comentou por fim.

— Isso _é _normal em mim — Bella mentiu, corada.

— Deveria fazer um check-up — ele aconselhou.

— Não creio que seja necessário.

Edward deu um sorriso.

— Não comigo e não agora. E se não precisa mais de mim, vou desaparecer.

— Boa noite.

Edward dirigiu-se à porta. Antes de sair, estendeu o braço para o interruptor.

— Deixo a luz acesa ou apagada?

— Apagada. Obrigada, doutor.

Não era muito. Ela não tinha o costume de agradecer. Mas, daquela vez, o gesto foi sincero. Estava dando muito trabalho a Edward. Ele devia estar contando as horas para o amanhecer e para se ver livre dos problemas que ela lhe trouxera.

Sob o efeito do analgésico, Bella adormeceu profundamente. Na maciez daquela cama e dos lençóis perfumados, poderia ficar ali por dias.

Em vez disso, foi acordada por uma batida à porta. Ignorou-a. Após outras duas batidas, ouviu-a sendo aberta.

—Está acordada?

— Não — resmungou e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro.

Edward abriu as cortinas e se colocou ao lado da cama.

— Como está se sentindo hoje?

Horrível, Bella pensou. Ao contrário de Edward que exibia uma calça e uma camisa limpas e os cabelos úmidos do banho.

—Bem —- respondeu, mas ao se mover e tentar se levantar, um esgar de dor surgiu em seu rosto.

—Não parece — Edward murmurou e levantou o lençol para examinar o joelho.

Bella apressou-se a ajeitar a camiseta para esconder, ao menos, a calcinha.

— Precisamos radiografá-lo antes de mais nada.

Bella refletiu sobre o uso do plural. A essa altura, pensava que Edward já estivesse a caminho da Escócia.

— Posso tomar um banho antes?

— Claro que sim.

Ele estendeu a mão, mas Bella preferiu tentar se levantar sozinha. Se Edward não a segurasse, teria caído. Entreolharam-se. Em silêncio, Edward sustentou-a pelo braço e a levou até o banheiro.

— Será melhor um banho de imersão.

— Acho que sim.

Ela esperava que Edward a deixasse à porta. Em vez disso, ele tampou o ralo e abriu as torneiras.

— Como gosta?

— Quente.

— Consegue entrar na banheira sozinha?

— Sim, obrigada.

Edward deixou-a. Bella ficou olhando a porta se fechar. Não havia necessidade de trancá-la. A falta de interesse de Edward era tão óbvia que chegava a ofender. Mas também era compreensível. Em outros tempos, talvez fosse diferente, quando seus cabelos eram longos e a pele saudável.

Teve alguma dificuldade para entrar no banho, mas valeu a pena. Por cinco minutos, entregou-se ao prazer da sensação. Depois esfregou-se até que seu corpo adquiriu um tom rosado.

Saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha, certa de que Edward estaria na sala. Em vez disso, ele estava esperando-a no quarto, sentado em uma poltrona.

Olhou-a por um instante. Em seguida virou-se para a janela.

Bella apanhou uma calcinha e uma camiseta coral em sua mochila e vestiu-as.

— Daria para você enfaixar meu joelho? — Bella pediu.

— Claro. Sente-se. — Ele providenciou o curativo. — Não ficou muito bom.

— Está ótimo.

Edward fitou-a.

— Você é uma paciente admirável. Não se queixa. Há quanto tempo está desabrigada?

Ela entendeu a que Edward se referia. Ao fato de a vida pelas ruas tê-la endurecido.

— Três meses.

— Tanto assim?

— Faria ainda mais tempo se eu não tivesse voltado para casa da primeira vez que o dinheiro acabou.

— Então você tem uma casa para onde ir.

Edward entendeu o silêncio de Bella como uma afirmação e continuou:

— Por que não volta? Não pode ser pior do que a vida que tem levado.

— Você não sabe do que está falando!

Subitamente zangada, Bella vestiu o jeans sem se importar com a presença de Edward.

— Por que não me conta? — ele pediu após um minuto.

— Por que não usa sua imaginação?

Bella guardou a roupa suja na mochila, fechou-a e em seguida pegou o estojo com a flauta. Encaminhou-se para a porta com relativa firmeza por causa da faixa. Edward seguiu-a, pegou a mochila e colocou-a no chão.

— Não conseguirá andar cem metros desse jeito.

— Isso importa a você? — Edward murmurou.

— Não — ele respondeu. — Mas seria uma tolice ir embora de estômago vazio quando a diária inclui o café da manhã.

O orgulho de Bella tentou discutir com a fome. Perdeu.

—Está bem.

Edward percebeu que Bella se comportava como se estivesse fazendo uma concessão a ele. Quase sorriu.

—Depois vou levá-la a um hospital.

A caminho do hospital, Edward não resistiu à curiosidade.

— Que tipo de emprego gostaria de arrumar?

— Francamente não sei, doutor. Não creio que teria muita chance sem referências e sem um endereço fixo.

— Eu não disse que seria fácil. Por que não tenta pelo menos? Eu lhe compraria uma roupa mais convencional e...

— Não, obrigada. Não é nada pessoal, mas não gosto de ser objeto de caridade. Ontem à noite foi o bastante.

— Por falar nisso, onde pretende dormir esta noite?

— Ainda não pensei a respeito.

— Não está preocupada?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Encontrarei um lugar.

Diante do hospital, Edward desceu do carro e abriu a porta.

— Ficarei esperando aqui.

— Pensei que fosse seguir viagem.

—E Henry? Achou que eu o abandonaria amarrado a um poste?

—Desculpe — Bella murmurou, envergonhada.

—Procure a irmã Sullivan.

—Irmã Sullivan?

—Trabalhei com ela uma época.

Bella se dirigiu à recepção e perguntou pela freira. A funcionária encarou-a em silêncio por um instante. Depois pediu que preenchesse um formulário e aguardasse.

Cinco minutos depois, uma mulher de cerca de trinta anos chamou-a.

—É a amiga de Edward?

—Mais ou menos — Bella respondeu. — Ele me instruiu para que a procurasse.

—Queira me seguir, por favor.

Deram-lhe um avental e pediram que se despisse. Em seguida levaram-na para a sala de radiografia. Quando re tornou, Edward estava sentado no posto de enfermagem com a irmã Sullivan. Ambos riam. Bella sentiu-se incomodada com a visão enquanto era levada para um cubículo onde seria atendida por um dos médicos de plantão.

Edward a procurou somente depois que o médico trouxe a radiografia para ser examinada.

—Por que não me avisou que já havia machucado o joelho anteriormente?

—Você não perguntou.

Edward ignorou a atitude desafiadora e continuou a conversar com o outro médico.

— Alguma chance de interná-la para exames generalizados?

— Não creio que tenhamos vagas, mas darei uma olhada.

— Não quero ficar! — Bella protestou.

— Veremos — Edward respondeu quando o outro saiu. — Agora me diga quando e como machucou o joelho pela primeira vez.

— Há um ano. Caí de uma escada.

— Está se tornando um hábito ao que parece. Quem a estava perseguindo daquela vez?

— Ninguém — Bella mentiu.

— Precisa cuidar desse joelho.

— Não quero ficar internada!

— De que outra forma pretende fazer repouso? Mancando pelas ruas?

— Pensa que sou uma tola, não?

— Não, apenas muito jovem.

Havia preocupação genuína nos olhos de Edward. Dessa vez, ela não se atreveu a responder. Sabia que era jovem. Apenas não se sentia mais assim.

— Não tem nem sequer dezoito anos, tem?

— Farei aniversário em breve.

Não houve tempo para continuarem a conversa, pois o médico voltou acompanhado por uma enfermeira que o assistiria no tratamento.

Feita a infiltração e o curativo, a enfermeira ofereceu-se para ajudá-la a se vestir. E antes que Bella respondesse, viu-se com os seios à mostra diante de Edward. Cruzou os braços e ele se apressou a sair. Um segundo depois, antes que vestisse sua camiseta, a irmã Sullivan surgiu e avisou que já estava sendo providenciado um leito para ela.

— Não, obrigada. Tenho certeza de que consigo andar.

— O dr. Walker quer verificar seu estado geral.

— A senhora está se referindo ao dr. Cullen, é claro. Ele está ansioso para transferir seu problema a outra pessoa.

A freira pestanejou.

— Absolutamente. Ele está interessado em ajudá-la. De veria seguir seu conselho.

Bella negou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Não posso. Tenho um compromisso. Poderia me ajudar a vestir o jeans, por favor?

A enfermeira ignorou o pedido.

—O médico decidirá, está bem?

Bella ficou sozinha por um instante. Do lado de fora, ouviu vozes. Entre elas, a da freira e a de Edward.

— Quem é essa garota exatamente?

— Ninguém. Eu a recolhi das ruas.

Bella estava tentando vestir o jeans quando ele entrou.

— O que está fazendo?

— Quero sair deste lugar!

— Não se atreva! Está magra e pálida. Precisamos ter certeza de que não há nada de errado com sua saúde.

— E o que acontece quando se é ninguém!

— Você ouviu minha conversa com Mary Sullivan.

Zangada, Bella sentou-se outra vez e continuou se esforçando para vestir a calça que se recusava a passar pela faixa ao redor do joelho.

— Permita que eles façam ao menos um exame de sangue — Edward aconselhou. — No mínimo, você está anêmica.

— Não me importo. Quero ir embora.

Bella conseguiu se levantar, mas Edward barrou-lhe a passagem.

—Com uma condição.

Sua vontade era empurrá-lo, mas estava exausta.

— Qual?

— Recusa-se a ficar no hospital e não está em condições de se cuidar. Portanto, ou irá comigo para a Escócia ou terá de voltar para casa.

— O quê? Ainda quer se casar comigo?

Edward hesitou antes de negar com um movimento de cabeça.

— Acho que aquela foi uma das ideias mais insanas que já tive. Mas não vejo problema em cuidar de você por algumas semanas até que se recupere.

Caridade, em outras palavras.

—Irei para casa.

A expressão de Edward era de alívio ao ajudá-la a descer da maca. Era óbvio que lhe fizera aquela proposta por um senso de dever. Ele não a queria realmente. Ninguém a queria. Exceto Phill.

Seu último dia em casa passou-lhe pela mente. Em seu entusiasmo, Phill não ouvira a porta da cozinha sendo aberta e não vira o rosto da esposa antes que dissesse:

— Como pôde?

O detalhe foi que sua mãe estava se dirigindo a ela, não ao marido. A dor fora insuportável. Nunca mais voltaria para casa. Dissera isso apenas para tranquilizar Edward.

— Não quero voltar para casa! — Bella repetiu pela terceira vez. — Por que não me escuta?

— Porque há dez minutos, você optou por isso. Era mentira, não?

— Era — Bella admitiu. Não imaginara que Edward fosse levá-la de carro, mas deixá-la na estação.

— Bem, só nos resta a Escócia.

— De jeito nenhum! — Ela abriu a porta com o carro em movimento.

—Faça isso e acabará sem sua mochila e sem seu cachorro.

Bella tornou a fechar a porta.

— Por que está se dando a esse trabalho? Não sou nada para você.

— Digamos que sou um sujeito obstinado. Então? Escócia ou sua casa?

— Nenhuma das duas.

Esgotada a paciência, Edward brecou o carro e apanhou a mochila no banco de trás. Sem dizer nada, esvaziou-a sobre o colo de Bella e pegou o passaporte e a certidão de nascimento.

— Seu pai é médico? — perguntou, surpreso.

— Era. Ele morreu.

— E sua mãe é modelo?

— Foi.

— O sotaque das ruas era para dar mais realismo?

Bella encolheu os ombros.

— Você não é pobre nem ignorante — Edward continuou. — Sua família reside em endereço nobre. Ou residia. Por acaso se mudaram? Bella não respondeu.

— Willow Trees, Steeple Hartdean. Fica perto de Royston, em Hertfordshire.

Edward tornou a ligar o carro e a seguir. O silêncio es tendeu-se por quase uma hora.

— Você está perdendo seu tempo — Bella disse por fim.

— A que está se referindo?

— Meu pai morreu. Minha mãe casou-se de novo. Nós nos mudamos.

Edward não devia ter acreditado, pois continuou em frente.

— O que foi mais traumático, a mudança ou o padrasto?

— Nenhuma das alternativas. Nós nos mudamos para um palácio e meu padrasto era um príncipe.

O que era quase verdade. Phill era muito rico e a nova casa, uma mansão. Nunca lhe faltara nada na parte material.

— Ok. Vou levá-la a esse palácio. Preciso apenas do endereço.

Silêncio.

— Eu a levarei de uma maneira ou de outra. Se não facilitar meu trabalho, serei obrigado a investigar o local de seu nascimento e fazer indagações.

Edward era esperto. Precisava encontrar um meio de vencê-lo.

— Se não me ajudar, direi às pessoas que você está sofrendo de amnésia e que o velho endereço é o único que consta em seus documentos.

Bella fitou-o de esguelha. Era evidente que não estava brincando.

— Vá em frente. — Resolveu blefar.

O problema era que Edward não estava blefando. Estavam se aproximando rapidamente de Royston. E embora tivessem se mudado após a morte de seu pai, a mansão ficava no mesmo bairro.

Estavam perto de sua casa quando Edward parou em um posto de gasolina e consultou o mapa que tirou do porta-luvas.

— Já resolveu se me dará o endereço ou se me obrigará a seguir pelo caminho da amnésia?

Bella suspirou. Não havia tempo a perder. Devia ser meio dia. Para conseguir uma carona de volta a Londres, precisaria estar claro.

Apontou para o mapa e seu estômago deu uma reviravolta.

—A casa é outra, mas o bairro é o mesmo. Steeple Hartdean.

—Que tipo de recepção está esperando? — Edward perguntou, como se lesse sua mente, mais uma vez.

— Não creio que estejam ansiosos por me ver.

A resposta não o surpreendeu.

— Há quanto tempo foi embora?

— Desde a Páscoa.

— Quer me contar o motivo?

— Não.

Ele não queria saber realmente. Escolhera aquela jovem no metro para resolver seu problema, não para se envolver com os dela.

— Vou comprar uns sanduíches e abastecer o carro. Quer algo?

— Cigarros? — Bella arriscou.

— Eu me referi a algo de comer. Cigarro faz mal à saúde. Nunca ouviu falar?

Bella franziu o cenho. Por que Edward insistia em tratá-la como se fosse seu pai? Ele não era velho. Ao contrário!

—Todos os médicos que conheço fumam. Meu pai fumava.

Phill também fumava. Ao descobrir que ela havia experimentado um cigarro, em vez de se escandalizar, passou a lhe oferecer os dele.

— Não entendo como pode gastar seu dinheiro em cigarros.

— Não gasto. De vez em quando, consigo um.

Fazia semanas que Bella não fumava. Não era uma viciada. Naquele instante, sentiu vontade de fumar por causa da ansiedade provocada pelo iminente reencontro com sua família.

Edward desceu do carro e se afastou. Ela não esperava que seu desejo fosse ser atendido. Mas Edward era impre visível. Quando voltou, colocou um maço de cigarros e uma caixa de fósforos em seu colo.

Ela hesitou por um instante. Depois pegou um cigarro e colocou-o entre os lábios. Mas antes de acendê-lo, Edward pediu que esperasse.

Sem entender, fez o que ele pedia. Edward conduziu o carro para longe da bomba de gasolina e desceu.

— Dou-lhe cinco minutos.

Bella saiu do veículo antes de acender o cigarro. Edward fizera-lhe um favor. Ou melhor, vários. Não seria certo poluir o ar que ele teria de respirar no interior do veículo.

Encostou-se ao capo e acendeu-o. Por sorte estava apoia da. A primeira baforada, sentiu a cabeça girar.

Edward voltou em poucos minutos. Ao vê-la, deu um sor riso de censura.

— Não se cansa de ser perfeito? — ela o provocou, sem saber por quê.

— Confesso que sim. Dá trabalho.

O comportamento de Bella indicava nervosismo, Edward notou. O que estaria acontecendo?

— Vamos? — Ele ligou o carro e prosseguiram rumo ao lugar onde Bella passara a infância. No tempo que seu pai era vivo, moravam em uma casa que também servia de consultório.

O bairro havia crescido nos últimos anos, mas ainda era pequeno o bastante para as pessoas se cumprimentarem ao se encontrarem pelas ruas.

Bella nem sequer piscou ao ver a escola onde estudara e a igreja que costumava ir com os pais. Mas Henry deu sinais de reconhecer a região, latindo e abanando a cauda.

Bella estava rígida no banco.

—Vire à esquerda.

Passaram por um haras onde Bella tivera aulas de equitação. Dois quilômetros adiante surgiram as primeiras casas.

Estavam quase chegando. O coração de Bella batia forte no peito. Seria diferente dessa vez? Três meses de ausência a teriam tornado mais esperta para lidar com Phill?

Edward não perdia nenhum movimento de Bella. Ela estava ansiosa. Ou seria medo o que lia em seus olhos? De que uma jovem esperta como aquela teria medo?

—O que está havendo? — ele quis saber.

Bella balançou a cabeça. Dissera a verdade uma vez e não acreditaram. Não estava disposta a cometer o mesmo erro.

—Não quero ir para casa. Você me leva de volta a Londres?

Edward fez que não.

— Já chegamos.

— Estamos perdendo nosso tempo. Eles não querem me ver. Para que forçar a situação?

— Talvez você esteja certa, mas ao menos poderia mostrar a eles que está viva.

— Eu devia ter imaginado.

— O quê?

— Que você se colocaria no lugar deles.

— Devem estar preocupados. — Edward parou o carro e fez menção de descer.

— Eu entrarei sozinha.

— De acordo.

Enquanto Edward apanhava a mochila, Bella olhou ao re dor. Suspirou, aliviada, ao ver o carro de sua mãe. O de Phill não estava por perto.

Desceu do carro e esperou. Assim que Edward abriu a porta de trás, Henry saltou sobre o portão em uma demonstração de franca alegria pelo regresso.

— Obrigada pela carona — Bella despediu-se. — Não precisa me acompanhar. Tenho condições de subir sozinha os degraus.

Edward sentou-se novamente atrás do volante e estava se preparando para ligar o carro quando seus olhos foram atraídos para uma loira à porta da frente.

Ela notou o carro, mas não parecia ter visto a filha. Ou, talvez, não a tivesse reconhecido por causa dos cabelos e da roupa.

Bella, obviamente, sabia que sua mãe a havia reconhecido no primeiro instante, e contou os segundos que foram necessários para ela se recobrar do choque.

— Isabella, querida!

— Olá, mamãe. — Bella encontrou-a no meio da escada e deixou-se abraçar.

— Graças a Deus você está bem. Fiquei muito preocupada.

— Ficou? — Bella achou melhor imitar a mãe em seu comportamento teatral.

— Lógico que sim. Você é minha filha. Vamos entrar, querida. Traga seu amigo também.

Bella seguiu o olhar da mãe e entendeu a razão do convite.

Edward estava encarando-as ao mesmo tempo que vinha ao encontro delas.

— Prazer em conhecê-la — Edward cumprimentou e es tendeu a mão que Renne Litton apertou com um sorriso.

— Edward me trouxe desde Londres — Bella explicou.

— Foi muito gentil de sua parte — a mãe agradeceu. —Fica para o chá?

— Ele está com pressa — Bella afirmou, mas Edward não se importou com o tom de dispensa.

— Para uma xícara de chá, sempre há tempo.

A mãe tornou a sorrir. Bella percebeu que Edward a havia conquistado com seu charme. Além disso, a presença de um estranho significava adiarem uma conversa a sós.

Assim que a mãe se afastou para providenciar o chá, Bella puxou a manga da camisa de Edward.

—Não quero que se envolva nisto.

Ele não queria, mas estava intrigado. O que poderia ter acontecido para que Bella preferisse passar fome pelas ruas de Londres a viver com a família naquela casa bonita e confortável?

— Não vai me convidar para entrar? — Edward perguntou diante da porta. — Preciso colocar suas coisas em algum lugar.

Bella indicou o hall. Depois seguiu a mãe em direção à cozinha.

— Machucou a perna outra vez? — Só então a mãe notou. — Como foi?

— Não me lembro — Bella respondeu e estranhou que a própria mãe enchesse a chaleira com água. — Onde está Hetty?

— É seu dia de folga.

— Que pena! Eu gostaria de vê-la — Bella falou sem pensar.

— Por quê? Não pretende ficar?

O tom de voz poderia sugerir desapontamento, mas Bella conhecia bem a mãe. Era alívio que leu em seu rosto.

— Ainda não sei. Edward me pediu em casamento. Ele tem um castelo na Escócia. Romântico, não?

Era uma grande mentira, mas algo a fez dizê-la. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, pego de surpresa. Olhou para Bella como se perguntasse que espécie de jogo ela estava fazendo, mas não a contradisse.

A mãe foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio que se seguiu.

— É verdade? Vocês estão pensando em se casar?

Bella prendeu a respiração.

— O assunto foi discutido.

Renne não conseguiu disfarçar a perplexidade.

— Confesso que não sei o que dizer.

— Por que não experimenta nos dar os parabéns? — Bella sugeriu.

Renne sorriu, sem jeito. Não conseguia imaginar como um homem atraente e de aparência respeitável como aquele podia se interessar por uma jovem rebelde como sua filha.

— Eu... Como disse que se chama, sr...

— Cullen — Edward respondeu.

— Espero que compreenda, sr. Cullen, que não sabemos nada a seu respeito e...

— Ele é médico — Bella informou. — Isso o coloca acima de qualquer suspeita, não? Ninguém pode acusá-lo de ser um oportunista, um mau-caráter.

O desconforto de Renne ficou patente quando ela começou a tocar repetidamente em seu colar.

— Bella, por favor. Mal chegou e já vai começar...

— Começar o quê, mamãe? — Bella não , não na presença de outra pessoa, mas não conseguiu se conter.

— Desculpe. Não posso resolver esta situação sozinha. Preciso ligar para Phill.

Bella deu um sorriso quando a mãe se afastou. Ela não havia mudado nada.

— Não vai me contar o que está acontecendo antes que ela volte? — Edward pediu.

— Não. Quero ir embora antes que meu padrasto chegue. Vou buscar Henry.

Bella saiu para o terraço dos fundos e Edward seguiu-a, incrédulo. Como ela podia estar pensando em ir embora sem se despedir da mãe?

— Não tem intenção de fugir outra vez, tem? — Edward segurou-a pelo braço.

— Não penso em outra coisa!

— Não pode fazer isso. Não sei o que houve entre vocês, mas ela ainda é sua mãe.

— Você deve estar com pena dela. Provavelmente está pensando que uma mulher adorável como Renne Litton não merecia ter uma filha como eu. Se soubesse a verdade...

— Conte-me.

— Você acreditará?

Edward vacilou e esse foi seu erro.

— Foi o que imaginei. — Bella puxou o braço. — Agora, solte-me. — Ele demorou a atendê-la. Quando o fez, Bella encarou-o. — Leva-me de volta a Londres?

— Não.

— E para a estação ferroviária?

— Não. Antes você precisa resolver seu problema com sua mãe.

— Que espécie de médico é você? — Bella protestou. — Um psicanalista? Henry!

Edward seguiu-a pelo jardim até o canil onde Henry descansava. Ela tornou a chamá-lo, mas o cachorro não se moveu.

Edward notou o desapontamento no rosto juvenil. Era como se o último amigo a abandonasse.

—Isabella? — a mãe chamou do terraço.

Bella suspirou. Lá se fora a chance de escapar sem ser notada!

— Fique por mais uma hora e depois eu lhe darei uma carona — Edward percebeu que estava travando uma batalha inútil. — Tomaremos chá, conversaremos com sua mãe e depois, se você ainda quiser ir, partiremos.

"Para onde?", Bella pensou. "Para debaixo de uma ponte? Já que estava em casa, não seria melhor ficar?" A lembrança da Páscoa a fez recuperar a coragem.

— Uma hora. Nem um minuto mais.

— Continuaremos com a farsa do casamento? — Edward quis saber.

— Se você concordar... Será que minha mãe acreditará?

Não parecemos um casal de namorados.

— Podemos tentar ser mais convincentes — Edward sugeriu e abraçou-a pela cintura.

— Ei! O que está fazendo?

— Representando meu papel. — Ele fez um gesto em direção à casa e à mãe. — Prepare-se para um beijo.

— Você faria isso por mim? — Bella perguntou, surpresa.

— Sim, se você quiser.

— Eu... não...

Antes que Bella pudesse raciocinar, Edward beijou-a com uma ternura e com uma sensualidade que a deixou sem fôlego. Sem que percebesse, ela entreabriu os lábios. O beijo tornou-se ainda mais sensual.

Foi ela quem se afastou primeiro, assustada com o próprio gemido.

Edward obrigou-a a encará-lo.

— Não precisa ficar desse jeito só porque correspondeu a meu beijo.

— Eu não correspondi! — ela negou.

— Não? Nesse caso, mal posso esperar para que você _corresponda._

Os olhos de Edward pousaram nos lábios trémulos como se sua vontade fosse beijá-los outra vez. Bella suspirou. Em bora fosse difícil admitir, também queria outro beijo. Por sorte, sua mãe chamou-a.

— Isabella, o chá está pronto.

Edward sorriu.

— Acho que nossa representação foi convincente.

O chá seria servido na sala de estar.

— Liguei para Phill — Renne informou assim que Edward se afastou para lavar as mãos. — Ele disse que adiaria a reunião para amanhã e que estaria em casa o mais depressa que pudesse.

— Como pôde imaginar que eu queira vê-lo depois do que aconteceu? — Bella perguntou, espantada. — Ou ainda acredita que eu tenho planos de seduzir seu marido?

A mãe baixou os olhos.

— Foi um equívoco. Phill explicou tudo depois que você foi embora.

— Quanto cavalheirismo!

— Ele foi sincero — a mãe declarou. — Disse que a culpa foi inteiramente dele. Que não pretendia beijá-la daquele jeito. Que aconteceu. E você, jovem e curiosa, correspondeu...

— Eu não correspondi!

— Querida, não estou acusando-a. Juro. Sei que Phill perdeu a cabeça. Mas se eu fui capaz de perdoar um momento de fraqueza...

Bella olhou para a mãe, boquiaberta. Seria possível que fosse tão ingênua? Ou era apenas medo que sentia de enfrentar a realidade?

Renne Litton pôs-se a brincar com as pérolas de seu colar. Seus olhos continuavam baixos.

O gesto demonstrava nervosismo, mas também poderia ser simbólico. Afinal, fora o dinheiro de Phill que comprara aquelas pérolas. Se resolvesse aceitar a versão de sua filha, como poderia continuar vivendo com o atual ma rido? E sem ele, como sobreviveria?

— Não precisaremos tocar nunca mais nesse assunto, querida — ela propôs. — Phill está arrependido e fará tudo para compensá-la.

— Não podemos ficar mais do que uma hora — Bella mentiu. — Estamos a caminho da Escócia. Edward vai me apre sentar a sua família.

— Eles já sabem sobre vocês?

— Sim — Bella respondeu. — Estão muito contentes. Começavam a pensar que Edward jamais encontraria a mulher ideal.

— Eles já te conhecem?

— Ainda não.

— Oh. — A mãe olhou para Bella da cabeça aos pés. — Você não acha... Bem, é apenas um conselho, querida. Não seria melhor vestir algo mais feminino?

— Para que eles me aprovem?

— Sim.

— Não me importo com o que os outros pensam — Bella respondeu. — Aprendi isso enquanto mendigava.

Renne Litton empalideceu.

— Você fez isso?

— Se não mendigasse, precisaria fazer certas concessões aos homens.

— Isabella! Não entendo o que se passa com você. Teve tudo que queria, tudo o que pedia. Por que...

Renne parou de falar ao ver Edward à porta.

—Continue, mamãe.

Mas a mãe preferiu voltar a seu papel de anfitriã.

—Sente-se, Edward, e tome seu chá.

Edward sentou-se ao lado de Bella, talvez para continuar a representar o papel do noivo apaixonado. No mesmo instante, Bella se levantou e procurou uma poltrona. Tirou um cigarro do maço e estava prestes a acendê-lo quando a mãe pediu que não fumasse. Não a atendeu.

— Poderia tratá-la de maneira um pouco mais civilizada, não acha? — Edward censurou-a quando a mãe se retirou para buscar um cinzeiro.

Aborrecida, Bella se afastou.

—Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

Não se deu conta do passar do tempo até ouvir a porta se abrindo as suas costas. Virou-se e o sangue congelou em suas veias.

Não era Edward, mas Phill quem a visitava, a estampa do homem bem-sucedido e educado. O homem que um dia a fizera pensar que teria um segundo pai.

— Isabella — ele cumprimentou-a com um sorriso. — Como é bom vê-la outra vez.

Ele abriu os braços e avançou um passo. Bella se encolheu.

—Não se aproxime.

O sorriso desapareceu, mas o tom de voz continuou suave.

— Não seja melodramática, querida. Não irei machucá-la. Jamais a machucaria.

— Pare — Bella repetiu.

Phill franziu o cenho, como se Bella estivesse cometendo uma injustiça.

— Estou contente que tenha voltado. Quase enlouquecemos de preocupação. As histórias que saem nos jornais sobre os jovens que se perdem em Londres... Foi lá que você esteve, não?

Bella limitou-se a concordar com um movimento de cabeça. Não acreditava que Phill estivesse sendo sincero. Não depois do modo que a tratara da última vez.

— Mais tarde, quando sentir vontade, você nos contará — ele continuou. — O importante é você ter voltado. Sentimos muito sua falta.

Os olhares se encontraram por um momento e Bella surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer que Phill estava dizendo a verdade. O que não deixava de ser uma ironia, quando o mesmo não acontecera com sua própria mãe.

— O que fez com seus cabelos?

— Como não tinha condições de mantê-los limpos, cortei-os.

— Está mais magra, mas isso se conserta com algumas boas refeições — ele continuou.

— Não vou ficar.

— Veremos — Phill disse, como se não acreditasse na determinação de Bella.

— Não, não veremos. — Bella atravessou o quarto e se dirigiu à porta, sem se lembrar de apanhar a mochila.

Impressionado, Phill não tentou detê-la, mas seguiu-a pelo corredor.

— Ouça-me, Isabella. Espere um minuto.

— Não quero ouvir mais nada. Não sou mais a pequena Isabella. Você a destruiu!

— Tente compreender, Isabella. — A voz pareceu mais triste do que zangada. — Admito que me portei mal, mas sua mãe me perdoou. Por que não me perdoa também?

— Impossível! Você tentou me seduzir!

As palavras atingiram o alvo. Phill enrubesceu lentamente. Quando Bella tentou se afastar, segurou-a pelo braço. Sua intenção era suplicar que ela esquecesse o passado, mas não houve tempo pois Edward chamou-a naquele exato momento.

— Bella!

— Suba! — Bella respondeu, aliviada.

— Quem está aí? — Phill quis saber.

— Meu noivo.

— O quê? Não pode ser!

— Por que não? Porque ele é um pouco mais velho do que eu?

Edward chegou ao topo da escada e se aproximou.

— Não vai nos apresentar? — perguntou a Bella sem tirar os olhos de Phill nem sequer por um segundo.

— Não.

— Sou Edward Cullen — ele se apresentou. — Deve ser o padrasto de Bella.

— Sim. Phill Litton. — disse, apertando a mão que Edward lhe estendeu. — Como vai, sr. Cullen?

— Dr. Cullen — Bella corrigiu-o. — Edward trabalha para a Cruz Vermelha. Esteve na África por dois anos e agora deve assumir a direção de uma pesquisa em medicina tropical.

Edward olhou para Bella com ar de censura, mas ela não se importou.

— Meus parabéns — Phill declarou. — Eu prefiro clinicar. E mais gratificante.

— No sentido financeiro, é claro — Bella declarou.

— Isabella às vezes pode ser mordaz em seu senso de humor — Phill comentou.

— Eu já notei — Edward concordou.

— É por isso que não se pode levar muito a sério o que ela diz — Phill concluiu.

Bella percebeu de imediato aonde Phill queria chegar. Estava se protegendo para o caso de ela ter contado a sórdida verdade.

Edward não respondeu, mas seus olhos se estreitaram. Bella cogitou o que ele estaria pensando.

— Ela me disse há pouco, por exemplo, que vocês estão noivos. Tenho certeza de que foi mais uma de suas piadas.

Os olhares de Bella e de Edward se cruzaram.

— É mesmo? — Edward perguntou, sem afastar os olhos de Bella. — Por que chegou a essa conclusão?

— Bem, você deve estar sabendo que Isabella tem apenas dezessete anos.

A hipocrisia do padrasto fez Bella prender a respiração.

— Não vejo nenhum problema nisso — Edward afirmou.

— Ela é menor de idade perante a lei — Phill declarou — E preciso a autorização dos pais para uma menor se casar.

— Qual o problema? — Bella retrucou. — Minha mãe dará. Ela consentiria em meu casamento com qualquer um se disso dependesse sua segurança financeira.

— Sua mãe faz somente o que eu lhe aconselho fazer — Phill argumentou. — Não tenho nada contra o senhor, dr. Cullen, mas antes de darmos nosso consentimento, precisamos conhecê-lo melhor. Espero que compreenda. Afinal, é muito mais velho do que nossa filha.

— Estou começando a compreender.

O assunto parecia estar encerrado, mas Bella aprendera a conhecer Edward Cullen o suficiente para não subestimá-lo.

— Por que não vamos a meu escritório e conversamos a respeito? — Phill sugeriu. — Afinal, deve estar interessado em saber mais sobre nossa Isabella.

Edward sorriu para Phill e Bella sentiu um aperto no peito. Mais dez minutos de representação como pai preocupado e Edward iria embora sem ela.

Mas, não. Edward consultou seu relógio de pulso e tornou a sorrir.

— Infelizmente estamos atrasados. Talvez em uma outra oportunidade. Bella, você está pronta?

Bella arregalou os olhos. Sua vontade era pular nos braços de Edward.

— Só um instante. Vou buscar minha mochila.

— Está em seu quarto? — Edward perguntou. — Eu a pego.

Phill olhou para Bella como se a atitude de Edward o tivesse ofendido. Em seguida, desceu para a sala e estava ao lado da esposa quando Edward e Bella se prepararam para sair.

— Diga a ela, Renne, que não deve ir embora novamente de casa, especialmente com um homem que mal conhece.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para a mãe dé Bella.

— Fique, querida. Phill disse que tudo ficará bem entre nós.

Bella fechou os olhos. Não sabia se devia sentir desprezo ou compaixão pela mãe.

— Você acredita?

— Eu... — O olhar de Phill tornou-se ameaçador. Renne sustentou-o. Em seguida dirigiu-se a Edward. — Você cuidará bem de Isabella?

Bella olhou para Edward a tempo de vê-lo movendo a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Aquela foi a despedida. Renne saiu da sala e Phill seguiu-a. Bella apanhou o estojo com a flauta. Edward pegou a mochila e a maleta e foram para o carro.

As consequências demoraram a se fazer sentir. Quando aconteceu, Bella precisou encostar-se no carro para não cair.

—Você pode buscar Henry para mim?

Naquele instante, Phill surgiu à porta. Edward demorou a responder.

— Você ficará bem?

— Sim.

Assim que Bella ficou sozinha, o padrasto se aproximou.

— Isabella, por favor, não vá. O que sabe sobre esse homem?

Pouco, Bella poderia ter dito.

—Que é digno de confiança.

Phill franziu o cenho.

— Eu fiz por merecer seu desprezo, mas não tornará a acontecer. Se pudesse compreender... Eu me enganei com sua mãe. Ela continua tão bonita quanto no dia que nos casamos, mas é _vazia, _e não tem a metade de sua inteligência, de sua paixão. Não pude evitar meus sentimentos por você.

De repente, Phill tocou-a na face.

— Não!

— Não consigo evitar, minha pequena. Se ainda estou aqui é por sua causa.

Phill parecia estar falando sério, mas Bella estava magoada demais para perdoar.

—Deixe-me em paz ou chamarei meu noivo.

Não foi preciso. Edward surgiu de trás da casa junto com Henry. Ao ver Phill, seu rosto endureceu. O outro não esperou que se aproximasse para desaparecer de cena.

Quando chegou junto ao carro, Edward ordenou que Bella en trasse ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta de trás para Henry. Sentou-se em seguida, ligou o carro e saiu cantando os pneus.

— Não sei por que está bravo comigo. Eu avisei para não se envolver.

— Aliás, foi só isso que me disse.

—O que esperava?

Edward apertou os lábios.

— Se soubesse o que estava acontecendo entre você e seu padrasto teria sido mais fácil.

— O que está insinuando?

— O que imagina _minha pequena Isabella?_

Os olhos de Bella faiscaram.

— Não me chame assim!

— Então pare de me fazer de tolo! Posso não ter ouvido toda a conversa, mas o que ouvi foi suficiente.

"Para chegar a uma conclusão errada", Bella pensou. Talvez devesse protestar e tentar explicar, mas de que adiantaria?

Edward entendeu o silêncio como uma confissão de culpa e o que disse feriu Bella ainda mais fundo.

— Não é de admirar que sua mãe a queira longe.

— Você não entendeu... — Bella respondeu com um fio de voz.

—Por que não explica?

Porque não lhe restavam forças. A realidade da situação atingiu-a com um golpe. Sua mãe fechara-lhe a porta. Agora ela havia se tornado realmente uma sem-teto.

Edward ficou ainda mais nervoso quando viu uma lágrima deslizar pelo rosto de Bella.

— Não me diga que vai chorar!

— Não! — Bella negou ao mesmo tempo que derramava uma segunda lágrima.

Não queria que Edward a visse chorar. Virou o rosto para a janela e tentou se controlar. Então, ouviu-o suspirar.

— Desculpe. Não precisa me explicar nada. Não me deve nenhuma obrigação.

Bella estava com um nó na garganta. Não conseguiu responder. Edward fitou-a. Viu o corpo frágil ser sacudido por soluços.

Não aguentou. Parou o carro e desafivelou ambos os cintos de segurança. Mas quando tentou confortá-la, Bella golpeou-o no peito.

— Você não entendeu nada!

— Conte-me — ele pediu, sem se importar com o desabafo e sem desistir de abraçá-la.

— Estou sozinha! Não tenho ninguém no mundo!

Não havia palavras para consolar tanta dor. Edward a fez deitar a cabeça em seu ombro e afagou-lhe os cabelos. Os soluços foram diminuindo pouco a pouco.

A medida que a angústia passava, outras emoções a invadiram. De repente Bella deu-se conta de que estava nos braços de Edward como mulher. Afastou-se.

— Quer que eu lhe empreste meu lenço?

Ela tentou sorrir.

— Obrigada. Estou melhor.

Sem parar de fitá-la, Edward enxugou as lágrimas com os polegares. Bella ficou estarrecida. Não esperava tanta gen tileza, tanto carinho.

— O que farei com você? — ele sussurrou como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma criança. E ela não queria ser uma criança para ele...

Edward inclinou a cabeça com a intenção de beijá-la no rosto, mas Bella se moveu ligeiramente e seus lábios se roçaram.

Não foi proposital, mas Edward esqueceu-se imediatamente de que pensara em Bella como criança até um minuto antes. Agora ela era uma mulher doce e adorável em seus braços e estava beijando-o de um modo que fazia seu sangue ferver nas veias.

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cheguei_

_Taise Nogueira, difícil mesmo né? E pior, sem apoio da própria mãe._

_Chirstye, da vontade de socar o Ed no começo da visita, mas depois ele acorda e é muito fofa a forma que ele trata a Bella._

_A ,TTTTOOOOO POOOOOOSSSSSTTTTTAAANNNDDDOOOO kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Sara ,kkkkkkkkk eu sempre posto rapidinho, odeio enrolar, e aqui esta o cap._

_KJessica ,meu queixo caiu quando vi o prq, esperava tudo, nem pensei nessa possibilidade, surpresa!_

_Barbara, boa demais da conta kkkkkk_

_Cheiva, nós somos. É um prazer anjo._

_Ana Carol, não consegui resistir kkkkkk. Cachorro . Não esqueci não. Vai ser a próxima._

_Dayane, encontrou um anjo né? _

_Penelope, oi flor, obrigada, mas é um livro que adaptei. Esta aqui o cap._

_Kjessica, ódio do Phill tbm, Renne parece que é tipo pau mandado._

_OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS MENINAS. AMO LER CADA UM. AGORA VAMOS AO CAP. _

_**Edward inclinou a cabeça com a intenção de beijá-la no rosto, mas Bella se moveu ligeiramente e seus lábios se roçaram.**_

_**Não foi proposital, mas Edward esqueceu-se imediatamente de que pensara em Bella como criança até um minuto antes. Agora ela era uma mulher doce e adorável em seus braços e estava beijando-o de um modo que fazia seu sangue ferver nas veias.**_

O beijo terminou tão depressa quanto começara, mas deixou-o com dificuldade para respirar.

Sem perceber disse um palavrão. Para si mesmo. Mas Bella ouviu a julgar pelo modo que passou a encará-lo.

— Sinto muito. Sei que estou errado. Não deveria ter feito o que fiz.

Mas fizera. Com o carinho que a tratara, Edward conseguira comovê-la. E acabar com o que restava de suas forças.

Ele disse algo. Bella não prestou atenção. Encolheu-se no banco, virada para a janela. Tudo o que queria era dormir. Quando Edward perguntou se queria ir para a Escócia ou para Londres, simplesmente fez um gesto de indiferença com os ombros.

A decisão foi deixada para Edward. Ele estava arrependido por tê-la beijado. Errara. E erraria ainda mais se a levasse consigo. Precisava se lembrar de que não estava mais trabalhando na Cruz Vermelha e tentando salvar o mundo. Após dois anos de guerra, merecia ter um pouco de paz.

Ligou o carro e partiu rumo a Londres.

— Chegamos? — Bella perguntou ao final da viagem.

— Sim.

Ela esfregou os olhos e espiou pela janela. Não havia lua, nem luzes na rua, nem casas, apenas escuridão. Esta vam no meio do nada, diante de uma torre em ruínas.

Um arrepio de medo percorreu suas costas.

—Pensei que você tivesse dito que morava em Edinburgh.

—Nos arredores de Edinburgh — Edward corrigiu.

—Onde, exatamente?

—Aqui, exatamente. — Edward apontou para a construção de pedra.

—Está brincando, não?

— Já ouviu falar que devemos tomar cuidado quando desejamos algo? Não disse a sua mãe que eu possuía um castelo na Escócia?

— Sim, mas eu estava pensando em outro tipo de castelo.

— Bella engoliu em seco. — Você mora aí de verdade?

Após o beijo, mergulhara em uma espécie de torpor. Vira placas anunciando a cidade de Londres. Depois, as pálpebras começaram a pesar tanto que resolveu fechá-las. Quando tornou a abri-las, algumas vezes, notou que as placas ha viam mudado. Reconhecera os nomes Sheffield e Barnsley, mas não se preocupou com o fato de que esses lugares ficavam muito distantes de onde imaginara ir.

— Resolvi levá-la para minha casa por algum tempo — foi tudo que Edward disse.

Ela não discutiu. Qualquer lugar lhe era indiferente.

Pararam duas vezes na estrada para comerem sanduíches e tomarem café.

— Sim — Edward finalmente respondeu. — Esta é minha casa. É mais confortável do que parece.

Bella olhou para Edward como se pedisse desculpa. Afinal, estava criticando o lugar que ele deveria considerar de estimação e cujas portas estava lhe abrindo.

Tentou descer do carro, mas o joelho não permitiu. Edward ajudou-a.

Bella olhou para cima e viu uma série de janelas cortando as pedras escuras da construção que deveria datar de sé culos. Contou cinco andares.

Pararam diante de uma porta alta de carvalho. Em vez de abri-la, Edward apertou a campainha.

— Não disse que morava sozinho? — Bella estranhou.

— No momento, estou dividindo a casa com uma pessoa.

Bella quase perguntou quem era, mas calou-se. Não significava nada para Edward. Não tinha o direito de se intrometer em sua vida.

— Não tem uma cópia da chave? — perguntou após a terceira tentativa.

— Tenho, mas como são duas horas da manhã, Joseph poderia imaginar que somos ladrões.

— Ah, um homem! — Bella exclamou e Edward olhou-a, surpreso.

— Um jovem. Joseph tem apenas dezoito anos.

— Avisou-o sobre sua chegada?

— Disse que chegaria esta semana, mas não especifiquei o dia. Ele deve ter saído. Vou dar uma olhada por aí.

Edward afastou-se e deu a volta à torre. Bella não tinha ideia de que ele estava procurando. Queria que Edward voltasse logo. A escuridão era total. Além disso, Henry não parava de rosnar por causa dos ruídos da noite.

— Edward? — chamou quando sentiu-se no auge do nervosismo.

Ele não respondeu. Gritou mais alto. O silêncio persistiu, De repente, uma luz foi acesa e ela ouviu passos. O medo a fez esconder-se atrás de uma viga.

—Bella, onde você está? — Edward chamou.

— Aonde você foi? — Ela saiu do esconderijo.

— Verificar se a moto de Joseph estava no depósito. Não estava. Podemos entrar sem perigo.

Edward abriu a porta e Bella o seguiu até a base de uma escadaria de pedras em espiral.

— São dois andares. Subirei atrás de você para qualquer eventualidade.

Bella não respondeu. Edward estava certo. Com o joelho machucado, seria uma verdadeira escalada.

No primeiro andar, Bella parou para tomar fôlego.

— Aqui ficam a sala e a cozinha. — Edward indicou as portas fechadas. Não a convidou para conhecer os ambientes nem ela pediu para vê-los. Deveriam ser tão antigos quanto a torre.

Continuaram subindo. Edward explicou que o segundo e o terceiro andares abrigavam os quartos e um escritório.

— Você ficará neste quarto. — Edward abriu uma pesada porta à direita e acendeu a luz. Não entrou. Em vez disso, avisou que iria se certificar de que Joseph realmente não estava em casa.

O quarto de Joseph ficava à esquerda. Enquanto Edward batia à porta, Bella parou diante do quarto que lhe fora destinado. A surpresa deixou-a boquiaberta. Não se tratava de um cômodo simples e rústico como esperava, mas de aposentos dignos de uma rainha.

As paredes eram de pedra e o pé direito muito alto. Uma lareira diante da cama dava um aspecto acolhedor e agradável. Sobre o chão de tábuas de carvalho estendiam-se espessos tapetes de lã. Os móveis eram feitos de madeira escura. Ao fundo, estava uma imensa cama de dossel. Bella caminhou até lá e sentou-se sobre a rica colcha de brocado.

Um pequeno papel sobre o travesseiro chamou-lhe a atenção. Dizia:

_Saudações, meu querido irmãozinho,_

_O aquecedor está ligado, a geladeira e o freezer estão abastecidos e a firma de limpeza esteve aqui. Joseph foi para a casa de uns amigos em Edinburgh por uns dias. E __você? Onde esteve que não deu notícias? Aconselho-o a ligar-me assim que chegar. Se não fizer isso, prepare-se para arcar com as consequências._

_Da irmã devotada que você não merece,_

_Alice_

Bella leu a carta duas vezes. Era estranho ver alguém se referir a Edward como _irmãozinho. _Ele era tão charmoso e tão seguro de si que era difícil pensar que um dia fora criança.

A batida à porta pegou-a tão distraída que soltou a carta como se ela a tivesse queimado.

— Bella?

— Sim? — Edward continuou do lado de fora do quarto. — Entre.

Edward abriu a porta, mas não deu nem sequer um passo para dentro.

— Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigada. Bem, eu esqueci minha escova de dentes.

— Atrás daquela porta — Edward apontou —, encontrará um banheiro. Deve haver uma no armário.

— Obrigada. Por acaso você teria uma camisa velha para emprestar?

— Para quê?

— Para eu dormir. Também não trouxe pijama.

Ele pegou a primeira camisa que viu no armário.

— Esta serve?

Bella olhou para a camisa branca com listras chocolates e novamente para Edward.

— Tem certeza? Parece nova...

— Não faz meu estilo. — Ela concordou. Edward gostava de usar roupas esportivas e práticas. Aquela parecia muito formal e sofisticada. — Foi um presente de minha irmã. Portanto, procure não vesti-la quando ela estiver por perto.

— E sua irmã quem lhe compra roupas?

—Algumas — Edward admitiu. — Em geral, não tenho tempo. Bella entendeu que a irmã costumava fazer coisas para ele, fossem ou não de seu agrado. Isso lembrou-a sobre a carta.

—A propósito, ela lhe deixou um bilhete.

Edward leu-o rapidamente e deu um sorriso. Em seguida dobrou o papel e guardou-o no bolso.

— Bem, a menos que queira que eu faça um novo curativo, vou deixá-la para que descanse.

— Não, obrigada.

Edward começou a se afastar.

— Estarei no andar de cima, se precisar de mim.

Bella ficou sem jeito.

— Este é seu quarto, não?

— Normalmente, sim.

O rosto de Bella assumiu um ar de culpa que foi mal-interpretado.

— Não se preocupe. Não pretendo vir reclamá-lo no meio da noite.

— Não foi isso...

— Está em seu direito. Aquele beijo não deveria ter acontecido. Foi um erro.

— Sim — Bella admitiu, ansiosa para que Edward não mencionasse mais o fato, mas ele continuou:

— Você estava deprimida e vulnerável. Eu deveria tê-la respeitado. Minha única desculpa é não ter estado com uma mulher por muito tempo.

No início, Bella sentiu-se lisonjeada por ele ter se referido a ela como mulher. Em seguida, ao analisar .as palavras e descobrir que o beijo só havia acontecido por uma questão de instinto e disponibilidade de momento, franziu o cenho.

— Desculpe. Não pretendia ofendê-la. Apenas...

— Esqueça — Bella interrompeu-o. E como seu orgulho estava ferido, disse as primeiras frases que lhe vieram à mente. — Não foi nada demais. Já beijei outros homens.

Por sorte, a maioria não se arrependeu.

A ideia era parecer indiferente, mas o resultado foi lamentável.

— Procurarei lembrar-me disso se resolver fazer parte da multidão.

Até que Bella conseguisse pensar em uma resposta à altura, Edward já havia subido para o outro andar.

Ele não fechou a porta ao sair e ela ouviu os passos se distanciarem. Fora uma tola. Por não querer que Edward a julgasse uma jovem tímida e sem graça, portara-se como uma libertina.

Deitou-se na cama e procurou não pensar mais na patética discussão. Em vez disso, examinou o quarto. A decoração era tão austera quanto seu dono. O único toque feminino era um vaso de flores sobre a lareira. Teria sido colocado por Alice?

Eles pareciam ser muito amigos. Talvez os laços familiares tivessem se aprofundado com a morte prematura dos pais. Houvera um tempo em que desejara muito um irmão ou uma irmã. Não fora possível. Agora estava sozinha no mundo.

Fechou os olhos com força. Não queria chorar. Precisava ser forte. Afinal, aonde a fraqueza a levara? Não viera parar em uma torre em ruínas?

Bem, talvez estivesse exagerando ao dizer que a torre estava em ruínas. O banheiro da suíte de Edward era moderno e bonito. Contava, inclusive, com um bidé, um chuveiro elétrico e espelhos.

Encontrou uma escova de dentes nova no armário e usou-a. Depois lavou o rosto com água fria. Olhou-se ao espelho e levou um choque. Não parecia mais a mesma pessoa de alguns meses antes. Seus cabelos longos haviam desaparecido assim como o sorriso das fotos antigas. O rosado das faces havia sido substituído por uma profunda palidez. Os três brincos, em vez de enfeitá-la, estavam desfigurando-a.

Tirou-os um a um e olhou-se novamente ao espelho. O resultado ainda não a agradou. Deveria fazer semanas que não cuidava dos cabelos. Examinou o armário e encontrou alguns frascos de xampu e de condicionadores. Separou os dois mais perfumados e abriu o chuveiro.

Posicionou-se sob o jato morno até sentir o joelho latejar. Nesse instante, sentou-se e abraçou as pernas, sem desligar o chuveiro, em uma tentativa inconsciente de lavar não só o corpo mas também a alma.

Apenas de short, Edward deitou-se. Estava tão cansado que precisaria de semanas para se recuperar. Não queria pensar em nada. Principalmente em Bella com seus problemas e na reação que sua irmã teria quando soubesse da nova complicação em sua vida.

Apagou a luz e fechou os olhos à espera do sono. Estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu alguém bater com força a sua porta.

Por uma fração de segundo imaginou-se de volta à África e se preparou para o tiro seguinte. Depois riu de seu pânico. Era apenas Bella tomando banho. Ele havia trocado a fiação elétrica de toda a casa e modernizado os ambientes, mas os serviços de encanamento haviam ficado para outra etapa. Os tubos antigos ainda funcionavam, mas eram sujeitos a vácuos e efeitos de percussão.

Contou alguns minutos, certo de que o barulho logo seria interrompido, e tentou dormir. Mas Bella parecia ter se esquecido de fechar a torneira.

Fazia dez anos que herdara a torre de seu avô. O problema do encanamento viera com ela, mas em geral não o incomodava. Afinal, como sempre morara sozinho, se havia alguém usando o chuveiro à noite, era ele.

Esperou no escuro. De tempos em tempos consultava o relógio de ponteiros luminosos e franzia o cenho. Às três horas da manhã, praguejou consigo mesmo. Entendia que Bella estivesse com saudade de um bom banho, mas será que ela não poderia ter esperado até que amanhecesse?

Quando calculou trinta e quatro minutos de água corrente e perdeu a conta das explosões provocadas pelo ar nos canos, levantou-se e vestiu a calça. Não se importou em colocar uma camisa, meias ou sapatos. Desceu até o andar inferior e bateu à porta do quarto com força suficiente para acordar Bella caso ela tivesse adormecido no banho. Como não obtivesse resposta, abriu-a. Como a cama estivesse vazia, seguiu até o banheiro e tornou a bater.

— Bella! Bella! — gritou e não foi ouvido nem sequer assim.

Bella estava tão distraída sob a cascata do chuveiro, sentada e abraçada aos joelhos que só se deu conta da presença de Edward quando ele abriu a porta do box.

Mais tarde, Bella iria se perguntar por que não se assustou ao vê-lo apesar de estar completamente nua. Permaneceu calmamente sob a ducha, olhando-o.

Edward foi o primeiro a reagir. Desligou o chuveiro e estendeu-lhe uma enorme toalha.

—Enrole-se nisto — ordenou. Mas como Bella não parecia disposta a atendê-lo, ajeitou a toalha sobre os ombros e levantou-a pelos braços. Bella parecia alheia. Para se certificar de que ela não corria o perigo de cair, Edward sentou-a sobre a tampa do vaso.

— Sabe por quanto tempo ficou nesse chuveiro?

Ela negou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Deixe-me ver seu joelho.

Feito o exame, Edward retirou a faixa molhada e censurou-a.

— Não estou pedindo para que cuide de mim — Bella retrucou. — Aliás, agradeceria se saísse daqui!

Edward se levantou. Naquele instante, Bella sentiu-se frágil e pequena. Por sorte, Edward ignorou sua grosseria e providenciou um novo curativo. Não porque sentia algo por ela, é claro, mas porque era seu dever como médico. Mal dava para acreditar que naquela mesma tarde a abraçara com imenso carinho.

— Se não poupar esse joelho, o mal poderá se tornar crÔnico — preveniu-a.

— Você se importaria?

— Está com pena de si mesma? — retrucou e tentou ajudá-la a se levantar.

— Não, obrigada. Posso ir para a cama sozinha.

Na tentativa de se desvencilhar, a toalha se soltou. Quando Bella percebeu que um dos seios estava completamente exposto, puxou a toalha. O resultado foi pior. Ela quase caiu por completo.

Edward não parou de andar e de ampará-la. Por que de veria? Nunca se interessara por ela como mulher.

Mas Bella descobriu que estava errada. Quando a deitou, teve oportunidade de perceber que os olhos de Edward não se afastavam de seu corpo.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou quando Bella cobriu-se com o lençol. — Fiquei surpreso.

— Surpreso com o quê?

— Com seus seios. Eles são bonitos, bem desenvolvidos.

Bella não soube o que responder dessa vez. Edward sorriu.

— Não se preocupe. Não estou planejando nenhum ato de sedução. — Ainda sorrindo, Edward estendeu a camisa e se virou para que Bella se vestisse.

— Eu sei — Bella provocou-o. — Talvez não goste realmente de mulheres.

Ela percebeu que o comentário foi levado à sério quando Edward apertou os punhos.

— Pensei que esse assunto tivesse sido esclarecido. Não poderia estar mais enganada a meu respeito.

— Se você diz... — ela murmurou com deliberada malícia.

— Não acredita? É uma prova que quer? E isso?

Quando Bella percebeu o significado daquele desafio era tarde demais. Edward já estava deitado ao seu lado. Em outra, segurou-a por ambos os braços e obrigou-a a encará-lo. O coração de Bella disparou no peito, mas ela não esboçou nenhuma reação.

— Não está com medo de mim? — Edward questionou, espantado.

— Não — ela mentiu.

— Ainda bem. — Edward suspirou. — Eu jamais a obrigaria a fazer o que não deseja.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Bella. A verdade era que ela _estava _com medo. Não de Edward, mas de suas emoções. Pela primeira vez, não se sentia segura de conseguir controlá-las. Bastaria pedir que Edward a deixasse sozinha e ele iria embora. Por que não dizia nada? Por que continuava sentada, olhando para ele, com os lábios entreabertos como se pedisse um beijo?

— Diga que não quer — Edward pediu.

Ela tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Em vez disso, estendeu as mãos e tocou-o no peito. A pele estava quente e úmida. O calor de Edward parecia estar passando para ela como uma corrente elétrica, deixando-a cada vez mais fraca.

Eles não pareciam capazes de se afastar.

Sem dizer nada, Edward começou a lhe acariciar os lábios com a ponta dos dedos até introduzi-los em sua boca em movimentos lentos e sensuais.

Com a respiração suspensa, ela fitou-o com um misto de prazer e de surpresa.

Edward cogitou se Bella tinha alguma experiência sexual. Sua consciência ordenava que recuasse, mas os olhos e os lábios de Bella eram um convite irresistível ao amor completo.

Bella mal compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Já havia sido beijada algumas vezes, mas não daquele jeito. A sensação era doce e inebriante. Ondas de desejo a engolfavam. Edward estava agora acariciando-a sob a camisa. Moldava seus seios e depois beijava-os não apenas com os lábios, mas também com a língua.

Certo de que Bella o queria tanto quanto ele a queria, pôs-se a acariciá-la com intimidade cada vez maior. Mas quando a tocou entre as coxas, sentiu-a enrijecer.

Com a respiração suspensa, beijou-a. Mas, embora o beijo fosse correspondido, a dúvida persistiu. Para se certificar de que poderia continuar em frente, Edward decidiu pegar a mão de Bella e conduzi-la ao próprio sexo.

Bella levou um choque com sua reação ao tocá-lo sobre o jeans. Conhecia os mecanismos do sexo pelas leituras de livros e de revistas, mas a realidade era muito diferente.

Edward estava querendo que ela o tocasse. Todos os casais deviam fazer isso, pensou. O objetivo era dar prazer um ao outro. Mas algo a impedia de corresponder a esse tipo de carícia.

De repente, antes que pudesse se decidir sobre o que fazer, Edward soltou-a e se afastou. Mas seus olhos não a deixaram. Tentou perguntar-lhe, sem palavras, o que fizera de errado.

Edward balançou a cabeça. Como pudera ir tão longe? A verdade estava escrita nos olhos puros de Bella. Ela nunca tivera um homem.

Dominada por uma súbita timidez, Bella virou-se na cama e esperou que Edward fosse embora. Em vez disso, ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez encará-lo.

— Isso nunca te aconteceu antes, não é?

Bella sentiu uma onda de calor lhe subir ao rosto.

— Não.

— Pensei que você e seu padrasto... — Ela enrijeceu à sugestão e ele interrompeu o que dizia. — Deveria ter me contado. Se eu não tivesse pressentido... — A expressão magoada de Bella o fez parar novamente. — Não pode imaginar o quanto me custou. Você é linda e inteligente. Sua primeira vez deve ser especial. Está tremendo, Bella?

— Estou com frio — confessou, envergonhada e frustrada.

Edward se levantou e pegou um cobertor no armário.

— Vou buscar algo mais quente. — Ele saiu do quarto e voltou com um edredom. Em seguida tocou-a na testa.

— Eu estou bem.

— Quero ter certeza.

— Não estou com febre. — Ela cobriu-se até o queixo. — Pare de me tratar como um médico. Deixe-me em paz.

Edward mordeu o lábio. Bella estava certa em querer ficar sozinha. Embora soubesse dos problemas que vinha enfrentando, causara-lhe um mal ainda maior aquela noite.

Bella fechou os olhos e esperou que a porta fechasse à saída de Edward. Em vez disso, ouviu uma cadeira sendo arrastada. Edward parecia disposto a passar a noite ali, vigiando-a. E se isso fosse verdade, como poderia chorar pela rejeição sofrida? Por ainda não ser uma mulher como ele queria?

Bella pestanejou. O quarto estava inundado de sol, mas não fora a luz que a acordara.

— Bom dia — disse uma mulher aos pés da cama.

— Bom dia. Você deve ser a irmã de Edward.

Um sorriso foi a resposta.

— E você?

— Uma amiga — Bella respondeu, sem jeito.

— Foi o que imaginei. — Os olhos da irmã de Edward pousaram sobre a camisa listrada. — Ele está no banheiro?

Bella olhou para a cadeira que ele ocupara durante a noite. Estava vazia. Edward havia adormecido ali e ela o cobrira com um cobertor. Agora, apenas o cobertor ocupava o assento.

— Acho que ele está no quarto de cima.

— Oh, desculpe.

"Por ter imaginado que ela e Edward eram amantes?", Bella pensou.

— Meu nome é Alice, mas todos me chamam de Ali— a mulher se apresentou.

— Meu nome é Isabella , mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella — Bella imitou.

— Prazer em conhecê-la. O cachorro que encontrei na cozinha é seu?

— É. Ele está bem?

— Parece que sim. Espero que goste de crianças. Minha filha ficou afagando-o enquanto meu marido descarregava o carro.

— Hoop.

— Edward lhe falou sobre nós?

— Um pouco.

— Mas a atenção não foi recíproca, infelizmente. Meu irmão é muito fechado sobre sua vida íntima. Por acaso ele lhe falou sobre Joseph, o jovem africano que trouxe para casa?

Bella fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, embora não soubesse até aquele instante a nacionalidade do outro hóspede.

— Ele tem dezoito anos. E você?

— Quase dezoito — Bella respondeu na defensiva.

— Mas você é uma menina! Que loucura!

Bella supôs que ela estivesse se referindo aos planos de casamento de Edward.

— Acho que ele mudou de ideia — Bella murmurou.

— Ainda bem! — Ali respirou, aliviada, para em seguida franzir o cenho. — Então por que ele a trouxe para cá?

Boa pergunta. Essa ela não poderia responder.

— Eu machuquei, a perna.

— Bem, acho que é melhor eu subir e falar direto com ele. Desculpe por tê-la acordado. Quando cheguei, vi o carro de meu irmão e subi para vê-lo.

— Nós chegamos tarde. Que horas são?

— Quase meio-dia. Deve estar com fome. Farei um bom almoço para nós.

Bella forçou um sorriso. Assim que a porta foi fechada, tornou a deitar-se. Depois do que acontecera na noite anterior, não tinha coragem para se levantar e encarar Edward. Quanto mais sua família.

Havia duas opções. Uma delas seria fingir que o joelho estava doendo e permanecer na cama. A outra seria se levantar e sair, o que lhe parecia mais seguro.

Levantou-se devagar. O joelho ainda doía, mas não tanto que não pudesse sustentar-lhe o peso.

Como a mochila havia ficado no carro, vestiu a mesma roupa com a qual viajara e tornou a pegar emprestada a jaqueta de couro.

Encontrou Henry na cozinha ao lado de um fogão antigo. A única peça, aliás, a destoar do conjunto moderno e branco. À mesa, estavam Hoop, uma linda garotinha de cerca de cinco anos, o pai e a mãe. De Edward não havia nem sinal.

— Oi — cumprimentou-os.

— Está _é _Bella — Alice apresentou-a ao marido. — Bella, este é Jasper.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella.

Bella cumprimentou o cunhado de Edward com um sorriso surpreso. Ele era bem mais velho do que Alice.

— Meu nome é Hoop — disse a menina. — Por que está usando a jaqueta de meu tio?'

Um silêncio breve, mas incômodo, invadiu o ambiente.

— Não seja tola, querida. A jaqueta de Bella apenas parece com a de seu tio.

— Não. Ela _é _dele. Tio Edward usou-a no Natal. Eu me lembro. Você não tem uma sua? — a menina insistiu.

— Para ser sincera, não. A minha foi roubada. Seu tio emprestou-me a dele até que eu possa comprar uma nova.

— Isso se chama partilhar, não? Minha mãe disse que se eu não aprender a partilhar meus brinquedos com minhas amigas, logo nenhuma me convidará para brincar. Você quer brincar comigo?

— Eu... preciso levar meu cachorro para passear. — Bella deu a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à mente.

— Talvez mais tarde, querida. — Alice procurou contornar a situação.

— Mais tarde não poderá ser — a menina explicou. — Quando meu tio acordar, terei de brincar com ele.

O pai colocou um fim na conversa, pegando a filha no colo e distraindo-a.

— Ela está muito mimada, esse é o problema — Ali se desculpou.

Bella não respondeu. A cena levou-a de volta ao passado, para o tempo em que seu pai ainda vivia. Não percebeu que a tristeza havia atingido seu semblante.

— Você está bem?

— Oh, sim. — Bella voltou a si e se apressou a puxar Henry para fora da cozinha. Alice acompanhou-a.

— Tem certeza de que está em condições de sair por aí.

— Não se preocupe. O joelho ainda dói um pouco, mas não me impede de andar.

Alie não pareceu convencida.

— Quanto tempo pretende ficar fora? Edward poderá ficar preocupado.

— Edward sabe que sei cuidar de mim.

Ali meneou a cabeça. A que a jovem desconhecida estaria se referindo?

— Em todo caso, procure não ir muito longe. Há uma trilha que leva à montanha. E um bom lugar para seu cachorro se exercitar.

— Obrigada.

Não havia nenhuma outra habitação ao redor. Para re tornar à civilização, precisaria andar alguns quilômetros. Ou, então, pegar o carro que Edward havia alugado.

Encontrou-o aberto e isso lhe pareceu um bom sinal. Recolheu a mochila e continuou seu caminho. Após quinze minutos, a estrada de terra e cascalhos desembocou em uma estrada pavimentada. Era estreita e vazia e os ônibus deveriam demorar horas para surgir, mas como ela fatalmente terminaria em algum lugar, Bella prosseguiu.

Na Escócia fazia tanto calor no mês do julho quanto na Inglaterra. Meia hora de caminhada e ela estava transpirando.

Sentou-se em uma pedra e tentou pedir uma carona, mas os poucos carros que passaram não aceitaram que levasse Henry consigo. Chorou por fim. Em sua ansiedade de fugir de Edward e de sua família, cometera um grande erro.

Sozinha com seu cachorro no meio do nada, viu-se pensando repetidas vezes em Edward e nos acontecimentos da noite. Não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhum momento que não tivesse desejado as carícias. Fora ele quem recuara. _Porque ela era virgem._

Deveria sentir-se grata. Perdera seu lar para conservar sua virgindade. Por quê, então, estivera disposta a entregá-la a um homem que não a queria?

Não estava apaixonada por Edward, estava? Afinal, eles mal se conheciam.

Não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Talvez fosse melhor prosseguir viagem e aumentar a distância entre eles.

As esperanças se renovaram quando um carro parou alguns metros adiante, e pereceram quando o motorista desceu.

— Bella? Ficamos preocupados com sua demora — disse Alice. — Foi por causa da perna?

— Sim — Bella mentiu.

— Edward disse que você não estava em condições de andar por tanto tempo. Ele foi procurá-la a pé.

Enquanto Bella se sentava no banco da frente, Alice colocou Henry no banco de trás.

Não houve oportunidade para Bella recusar a carona. Mas assim que ela se sentou atrás do volante, Bella pediu que a levasse para a cidade mais próxima.

— Linlithgow?

— Sim, por favor. Preciso comprar algumas coisas.

Ali fitou-a em silêncio por um instante.

— Não acha que seria melhor voltarmos para casa antes? — Sem esperar pela resposta, fez o retorno.

Jasper aguardava-as à porta. Assim que chegaram, trocou duas palavras com a esposa e saiu com seu Audi.

Bella mordeu o lábio. Sua frustrada tentativa de fuga resultara apenas no atraso de uma pessoa para uma reunião de negócios e em preocupações para todos.

— Dê-me licença por alguns instantes, está bem? Vou verificar se Hoop precisa de algo e depois sairei atrás de meu irmão, de moto, para avisar que já a encontrei.

Bella ainda estava junto à porta, sem saber o que fazer, quando ela voltou.

— Já avisei meu irmão. Ele ficou aliviado quando lhe contei que você estava bem. Como havia subido até o alto do penhasco, demorará a voltar. Enquanto isso, pediu que eu a impedisse de tentar uma nova fuga — brincou.

Um segundo depois, ao notar a expressão séria de Bella, mudou de tom.

— Estava realmente fugindo, não?

Bella fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

— De Edward ou da situação?

De Edward, Bella poderia ter respondido, mas não queria que a irmã entendesse mal.

— Ele só quer me ajudar, mas não creio que deva ficar aqui.

— Talvez você esteja certa. Admiro meu irmão como homem e também como médico, mas considero essa sua ideia de se casarem muito arriscada. Entendo que ele se sinta no dever de reparar o problema, mas como você está em dúvida...

— Sim — Bella concordou, sem entender exatamente a que ela se referia. Dever? Reparação? A quem?

— Não deve se preocupar com nada — Alice procurou tranquilizá-la. — Não permitirei que ele a force. Todos já almoçaram. Por que não come algo? Deixamos um prato para você.

— Obrigada.

Na cozinha, serviu-lhe macarronada com frango e abobrinha. Após a longa dieta de sanduíches e frituras, o cardápio pareceu a Bella um banquete.

Enquanto Alice se ocupava com a louça, Hoop encarava Bella do outro lado da mesa.

— Como seu cachorro se chama?

— Henry.

— Se eu tivesse uma cachorrinha a chamaria de Belle.

— É um bonito nome.

— Eu quero uma cachorrinha — Hoop baixou o tom de voz —, mas minha mãe vai ter um bebe.

Alice ouviu a conversa e sorriu.

— Ainda demora.

— Você também tem um irmão? — Hoop quis saber.

— Não, infelizmente. Gostaria de ter um irmão ou uma irmã como você.

A menina pareceu refletir por um momento.

— Não se preocupe. Você e tio Edward poderão ter uma porção de filhos.

Bella engasgou. Alice parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para a filha.

— Hoop! Por que disse isso?

— Eu ouvi sua conversa com papai. Você disse que não considerava Bella jovem demais para se casar com meu tio, se era o que ela queria fazer.

— Precisa parar de escutar as conversas dos adultos, Hoop. Você confunde tudo. Eu disse que Bella, talvez, quisesse se casar, mas não com seu tio.

— Com quem, então?

Bella esperou pela resposta com os olhos muito abertos.

— Bem, existe uma pequena possibilidade de ela se casar com Joseph.

— Com Joseph? — a menina repetiu, surpresa.

Bella quase caiu para trás. Então era com Joseph que Edward queria que ela se casasse? Não com ele?

— Eu disse que a possibilidade era pequena — Alice se apressou a acrescentar ao notar a expressão contrariada de Bella.

— Por que não? — Hoop quis saber. — Eu gosto dele. Joseph me faz rir. Mamãe, se eles se casarem, como serão os bebés?

— Hoop! Por que não vai brincar lá fora?

Assim que a menina saiu, Alice se desculpou.

— Sinto muito. No momento, Hoop não pensa em nada exceto em bebes. E eu não posso lhe dar explicações sobre você e Joseph. Quanto menos as pessoas souberem a respeito, melhor será. Você entende?

Bella estava começando a entender. Edward lhe dera dinheiro para se casar com um jovem que viera da África. Só poderia haver uma razão para isso.

— Quando expira o visto de permanência de Joseph?

— Não sei exatamente. Meu irmão o trouxe para cá no Natal. Pensou que ele poderia continuar no país como estudante, mas o Departamento de Imigração está criando problemas. Pensei que ele estivesse brincando quando sugeriu que arrumássemos uma noiva inglesa para Joseph.

— Por que Edward quer tanto ajudar o rapaz? — Bella indagou.

— Ele prometeu aos pais de Joseph, antes de morrerem, que o ajudaria. Eles trabalhavam com Edward no apanharam uma febre. Edward escapou mas ficou vulnerável a infecções. Foi por isso que voltou para a Escócia.

— Como ele está se sentindo a respeito?

— Para ser franca, ainda não tive oportunidade de perguntar. Fiquei muito feliz com sua volta. Vivia com medo de que ele morresse naquela guerra. Tudo o que quero, agora, é que meu irmão tenha uma vida normal.

Bella não respondeu. Ficou pensativa. Mas tomou uma decisão sobre o que fazer quando Hoop voltou para a cozinha.

— Vocês me dão licença? Acho que preciso me deitar um pouco. Posso deixar Henry aqui?

A resposta afirmativa de Alice, Bella se dirigiu à escada. Ouviu Hoop perguntando à mãe sobre sua perna. Na verdade, o esforço fizera o joelho inchar.

Esvaziou a mochila sobre a cama e separou uma muda de roupa. Em seguida lavou-se no banheiro e tomou cuidado para não molhar novamente o curativo. Quando voltou ao quarto, encontrou Edward a sua espera.

Se fosse um sonho, ele abriria os braços para recebê-la. Em vez disso, Edward avançou para ela com o cenho franzido.

— Aonde você foi?

— Dar um passeio — mentiu.

— Com uma mochila cheia de roupas? Não me faça de idiota! Para onde estava indo?

— Não faço a menor ideia — ela respondeu, de repente zangada. — Qualquer lugar seria melhor do que este!

— Por causa de ontem à noite?

O rosto de Bella tornou-se vermelho.

— Eu lhe disse que não tornaria a acontecer! Não sei como aconteceu! — Edward exclamou.

— Por quê? Eu lhe causo repulsa?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer — Edward murmurou.

— Muitos homens perderiam a cabeça por você, apesar dos cabelos curtos e dos brincos. — Ele se deteve. Bella estava diferente desde a noite anterior. Naquele instante percebeu o detalhe. Ela havia tirado os brincos. — Acontece que eu não sou do tipo que persegue garotas virgens.

A mágoa deixou-a ainda mais zangada.

— Ontem à noite você não teve tantos escrúpulos.

— Não — ele admitiu com um suspiro. — Estava cansado e carente. Não estou pedindo que me perdoe, mas que tente entender. Faz mais de um ano que não tenho uma mulher nos braços.

— Oh, eu entendi. Entendi que você queria sexo fácil. Quando descobriu que eu não era quem pensava que fosse, mudou de ideia.

Edward sentiu tristeza. O que acontecera à garota que ele vira na foto e que parecia sorrir para o mundo?

— Não foi assim que aconteceu. Reconheço que meu comportamento foi imperdoável, mas garanto que nada foi planejado e que eu nunca pensei em você naqueles termos.

A sinceridade que captou na voz de Edward expulsou totalmente a mágoa.

— Sério?

— Sério. Apesar de não ter experiência, você é muito provocante. No futuro, eu a aconselharia a ter mais cuidado quando tratar com os homens. Eles poderão chegar a uma conclusão errada a seu respeito.

Bella gostaria de dizer que ele havia sido o único homem que a fizera reagir daquela forma, mas calou-se.

Edward fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, como se o gesto significasse um acordo.

— Bem, agora que nos entendemos, aceita ficar aqui?

— Em que base? — Bella quis saber.

— Você não tem um lugar onde se abrigar no momento, nem emprego e está com o joelho machucado. Acho que as três razões são boas.

Bella poderia apontar razões igualmente boas para partir. Levara meses para se adaptar à dureza da vida nas ruas. Como se sentiria após algumas semanas hospedada em uma torre de marfim? Sem coragem, no mínimo!

-— Você ainda não mencionou a razão principal.

— O que houve ontem à noite não tornará a acontecer, eu já disse.

— Não estou me referindo a isso, mas à razão pela qual você me trouxe para cá. — Diante do silêncio de Edward, Bella assobiou a _Marcha Nupcial. _— Pretendia esperar até quando para me explicar sobre o casamento?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Fique tranquila. Nosso casamento está fora de questão.

— Oh, isso eu sei! — Bella afirmou, irônica. — Era seu amigo nativo de Kirundi que eu tinha em mente.

Se irritá-lo era o que Bella queria, seu objetivo foi alcançado.

— Não seja preconceituosa. Meu amigo _nativo é _um jovem brilhante, filho de príncipes africanos. Em tempos normais, ele nem sequer dirigia um olhar para você.

Bella mordeu o lábio. Não era preconceituosa. Sua intenção fora apenas atacar Edward por seu jogo duplo.

— Esqueça essa história de casamento de uma vez — Edward esbravejou. — Não se casará com ninguém por meu intermédio!

Porque ela não era digna de confiança, por certo. Afinal, se desse com a língua nos dentes sobre o plano de Edward de conseguir a cidadania britânica a seu pupilo africano por meio de um casamento falso, ambos poderiam ser presos.

— Eu não contaria a ninguém.

—Não é tão simples assim — Edward declarou. — O Departamento de Imigração passaria a vigiá-los. Não bastaria não contar. Você teria de fingir que o casamento era de verdade e que estava apaixonada por Joseph.

—Eu seria capaz de enganá-los — Bella garantiu. — Se fosse necessário...

Edward encarou-a, cético. Era difícil imaginar Bella se por tando como uma mulher carinhosa e apaixonada.

— A tarefa seria mais difícil do que imagina. Seria preciso aprender tudo sobre a vida de Joseph e passar um longo tempo em companhia dele. Vocês teriam de sair e serem vistos pelas pessoas...

— Aonde está querendo chegar, Edward? — Bella interrompeu-o. — Por que faz questão que eu desista do casamento, se há três dias estava disposto a me pagar um bom dinheiro em troca desse favor?

— Você _é _engraçada. Faltou ao encontro e se comporta como se o culpado fosse eu!

— Na verdade, eu não faltei — Bella finalmente admitiu. — Perdi a hora. Quando cheguei ao Continental, você já havia saído.

A explicação não o convenceu.

— Não me disse nada quando nos vimos mais tarde.

— Não. Estava muito ocupada com meu joelho.

— A propósito, como ele está?

— Bem.

— Difícil acreditar, após o esforço que o obrigou a fazer.

Edward estava certo. O joelho estava latejando.

— Não quero ser examinada por você.

— Está em seu direito. Mas como ainda precisa de cuidados, pedirei a Alice para levá-la a Linlithgow amanhã. Em seguida, poderá pegar um trem para Edinburgh ou para qualquer outro lugar.

— É o que você quer? — Bella desafiou-o.

— Não. Acho que você não está em condições de viajar. Por outro lado, tenho mais com o que me preocupar.

— Com Joseph, por exemplo?

— Eu era amigo dos pais dele. Devo-lhes esse favor.

— Alice me contou que eles morreram.

— Sim. A água do hospital foi contaminada por um vírus.

— Não me parece que a culpa tenha sido sua.

— Talvez não, mas como o hospital estava sob minha supervisão, senti-me responsável.

— Por que não me contou a verdade?

Afinal, Edward tornava-se uma pessoa muito melhor sob essa nova luz.

Ele deu de ombros. Em seguida pôs-se a esvaziar a comoda e a colocar suas roupas sobre a cama.

— Não preciso de tantas gavetas — Bella explicou. — Uma será suficiente.

— Acho que sua mãe mandará o restante de suas coisas em breve. Ela me pediu o endereço e eu dei.

A informação deixou Bella perplexa.

— Ontem, você me deu a impressão de que me levaria de volta a Londres.

— Mudei de ideia.

— Por quê? — Bella indagou, mais perplexa ainda.

— Confesso que não sei. De qualquer forma, quer ela mande mais roupas ou não, você precisará de mais trocas, se pretende ficar aqui por um tempo.

"Como poderei ficar depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite?", Bella desejou perguntar. Para ele, obviamente, não havia significado nada.

— Darei um jeito.

— Se o problema é dinheiro, posso lhe emprestar algum.

— Obrigada. Não quero seu dinheiro.

— Talvez possa trabalhar para ganhá-lo.

— Como?

— Sabe cozinhar?

— Nunca cozinhei. — Bella foi sincera. — Mas seria capaz de cuidar da limpeza.

— Faria isso?

— Bem, admito que essa não é a profissão de meus sonhos. Por outro lado, jamais imaginei que um dia seria capaz de pedir esmolas em estações do metro.

— De se apresentar — Edward corrigiu-a, como ela o fizera ao se conhecerem. Ambos sorriram. — Qual é a profissão de seus sonhos?

— Acho que ainda não me defini, mas sei que quero ingressar em uma faculdade.

— Não será difícil. Sua mãe comentou que você sempre tirava notas excelentes. Bem, preciso ir à cidade e devolver o carro. Quer que lhe traga algo? Xampu, escova de dentes?

— Uma passagem para Londres?

Ele não riu.

— Sim, se é isso que você quer. Não é uma prisioneira aqui.

Era livre. Aliás, não conseguia entender por que fizera aquela tolice de tentar fugir. Edward jamais a tratara como uma prisioneira. Bastaria um pedido seu e ele a levaria para onde quisesse, de carro.

Por quê, então, deu aquela resposta?

—Se tanto faz para você, ficarei por um dia ou dois.

Em resposta, Edward apenas fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e saiu.

Ao ouvir vozes, Bella foi até a janela. Logo depois, viu Edward sair de mãos dadas com a sobrinha. Eles riam. A menina fitava-o com adoração. E a adoração era mútua. Quando Edward se abaixou e pegou-a no colo, seu rosto mudou. A menina pediu algo e ele atendeu-a. E quanto mais a girava no ar, mais ela ria.

A menina subiu no carro alugado e Alice no outro. Obviamente traria o irmão e a filha de volta após a devolução à locadora.

Sozinha, Bella deitou-se. Estava cansada, mas sem sono. Ficou olhando o jogo de luzes e sombras nas paredes e tentando não pensar. Mas não conseguiu. Era como se uma semente tivesse sido plantada em seu peito e agora estivesse criando raízes e crescendo. Todos seus pensamentos levavam a Edward.

Não havia motivos para sentir-se grata a ele. Edward não lhe fizera nenhum favor. Seu joelho estava machucado por culpa dele e também por causa dele, quase havia perdido sua auto-estima. Em troca, Edward lhe oferecera a chance de ganhar algum dinheiro para ajudá-lo em um ato ilegal que poderia, inclusive, levá-la à prisão.

Por quê, então, após uma convivência de três dias, durante a qual passaram mais da metade do tempo brigando, estava tão certa de ter encontrado o homem com quem gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida?

**TO POSTANDO BEM CEDINHO ESTE CAP. PORQUE ESTOU INDO PARA UM PLANTÃO DE 48 HRS. SE TIVER UM TEMPINHO, ACABO DE ADAPTAR E POSTO, MAS SE NÃO DER, NA QUARTA BEM CEDO O CAP. ESTARÁ POR AQUI.**

_ANA CAROL amei os livros. Não sou muito fã de BDSM, mas a estória é linda. Agora chorei rios com o segundo livro, lindo, lindo, lindo... só de lembrar da situação dela no inicio da estória me dá vontade de chorar de novo. Estou em dúvida em qual postarei primeiro. Mais uma vez, obrigada anjo._

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_

_**ESQUECI DE AVISAR QUE O PRÓXIMO CAP. É ULTIMO!**_


	4. Chapter FINAL

_**HORA DO JANTAR, MAS ANTES IREI POSTAR.** _

_Tempo curto aqui meninas, vou postar o ultimo, mas não vai dar para responder as reviews. Mil desculpas. Prometo que falarei com todas no primeiro cap. da próxima fic que devo começar a postar no sabado._

_OBRIGADA, FIQUEI EMOCIONADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS. E POR ENQUANTO MINHA GRATIDÃO VAI EM FORMA DE CAP._

_BJS BJS BJS_

_**Não havia motivos para sentir-se grata a ele. Edward não lhe fizera nenhum favor. Seu joelho estava machucado por culpa dele e também por causa dele, quase havia perdido sua auto-estima. Em troca, Edward lhe oferecera a chance de ganhar algum dinheiro para ajudá-lo em um ato ilegal que poderia, inclusive, levá-la à prisão.**_

_**Por quê, então, após uma convivência de três dias, durante a qual passaram mais da metade do tempo brigando, estava tão certa de ter encontrado o homem com quem gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida?**_

Era noite quando Alice entrou no quarto e acordou Bella para avisar que o jantar seria servido em meia hora. Bella agradeceu e se levantou. Após o descanso, sua perna estava bem melhor.

Banhou-se e desceu. Não havia notado antes, mas a sala era enorme e elegante. Contava com uma imensa lareira de pedra, diante da qual se encontravam um sofá e duas poltronas azul-escuras.

A família estava reunida no outro lado da sala ao redor de uma mesa antiga. Sentou-se de frente para Edward, em uma cadeira com assento de couro, que era a única dispo nível. Sentia-se uma intrusa , mas o mesmo não parecia acontecer com eles em relação a sua presença. Alice, o marido e Hoop faziam questão de incluí-la na conversa e de deixá-la à vontade.

Edward, contudo, mal olhava em sua direção. Bella procurou fazer o mesmo.

Após o jantar, estavam sentados diante da lareira, quando Alice observou:

— Você está muito calada, Bella. Está sentindo dor?

— Não, eu estou bem, obrigada.

— Talvez ela não tenha encontrado nenhuma oportunidade de falar. Eu sempre digo que somos uns tagarelas —Jasper brincou.

— Sua família é como a nossa? — Alice perguntou.

— Bem diferente — Edward respondeu por Bella.

Alice entendeu que deveria ser mais discreta, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte.

— Faz tempo que saiu de casa, Bella?

— Mais ou menos.

— Desde a Páscoa — Edward tornou a responder. — Bella tem dormido em locais abandonados há meses.

Olhares compadecidos pousaram sobre Bella. Por sorte, Hoop havia adormecido no sofá, ou ela também teria visto a expressão zangada de Bella e ouvido seus protestos.

— Por que não conta a eles tudo de uma vez? Por que não conta que me conheceu em uma estação do metro, mendigando?

Edward suspirou.

— Por que não diz simplesmente a verdade a eles?

— Diga você! — Bella se levantou e deixou a sala sem se importar com as expressões atônitas de Alice e de seu marido.

— Aonde vai? — Edward indagou. — Se pensa que sairei a sua procura outra vez...

— Vou arrumar a cozinha! Não foi o que combinamos?Que eu cuidaria da limpeza em troca da hospedagem?

Tomada de indignação, Bella estava colocando a louça dentro da pia, quando Alice apareceu na cozinha.

— Sei que está furiosa com meu irmão e não quer vê-lo... por isso ele me pediu para lhe dar um recado. O trato ainda não está valendo. Antes, você precisa melhorar do joelho.

— Eu já disse que estou bem!

— Mas Edward não está — Alice confidenciou. — Nunca o vi tão zangado.

Alice pôs-se a enxugar a louça que Bella estava lavando. Parecia estar se divertindo.

— Deve estar pensando que sou malcriada e insuportável, não?

Alice sorriu.

— Imagino que tenha seus motivos.

— Não tolero quando Edward fala sobre mim como se eu fosse uma marginal que ele recolheu. Não estava pedindo esmolas quando ele me conheceu. E não lhe pedi ajuda.

Aliás, seu irmão praticamente me raptou.

A informação fez Alice franzir o cenho.

— Então você não tinha concordado em se casar com Joseph?

Não. Sim. Isto é, Edward nunca me falou sobre Joseph. Era com _ele _que eu pensava que teria de me casar.

— Com Edward? — Alice não cabia em si de espanto.

— Sim.

— E você aceitou?

— Sim.

— Oh.

Ao perceber que Alice havia interpretado mal suas palavras, Bella apressou-se a acrescentar.

— Não foi uma questão de amor à primeira vista, se é isso que deduziu.

A explicação não soou convincente nem sequer para a própria Bella. Assim, ela decidiu que era chegada a hora de revelar toda a verdade.

Quando terminou, Alice balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei quem é mais maluco, meu irmão ou você. Não teve medo de aceitar uma proposta de casamento de um completo estranho? Eu sei que Edward jamais tiraria vantagem de uma mulher, mas você não tinha meios de saber.

Bella admitia que havia se comportado como uma garota ingenua, mas, no fundo, nunca duvidara do caráter de dele. Até mesmo na noite anterior, quando perdera o controle sobre si mesma, ele havia se portado como um cavalheiro.

— Ele nunca me deu motivos para duvidar de sua honestidade — Bella afirmou.

— Meu irmão é bom e realmente se preocupa com as pessoas, isso eu posso garantir. Quando falou a seu respeito conosco, não quis ofendê-la.

A expressão magoada de Bella subitamente levou Alice a uma suposição:

— Bella, você não se apaixonou por meu irmão, não é?

— Claro que não! — Bella se apressou a dizer. — Seria um absurdo. Edward é muito mais velho do que eu.

A resposta deveria ter sido tão veemente que Alice sorriu com ar aliviado.

— Edward. — Ela continuou sorrindo ao ver o irmão entrar na cozinha. — Estávamos falando de você.

— Eu ouvi.

— Apenas repeti o que você vive dizendo — Bella murmurou na defensiva.

— Não deveria estar de pé por tanto tempo — Edward lembrou. — Minha irmã não lhe deu meu recado?

— Lógico que dei — Alice respondeu.

— Pare de implicar com sua irmã. Se está nervoso, implique comigo. Já estou acostumada.

Edward cerrou os punhos.

— Está bem. Se faz questão de ser tola e imprudente, não me culpe se o joelho piorar!

Furioso, Edward saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. As duas mulheres se entreolharam. Alice estava mais intrigada do que preocupada.

— Você sabe como fazer meu irmão perder a calma.

— Não a culpo por estar do lado dele — Bella murmurou.

— Costumo ficar,, mas desta vez estou neutra. Quanto ao conselho que ele deu, acho que está certo. Trate de repousar. Eu termino o serviço.

— Obrigada. Então, vou me deitar. Boa noite.

— Boa noite. Tenho certeza de que se sentirá melhor amanhã. Se precisar de alguma coisa, ou quiser conversar, ligue para mim.

— Obrigada mais uma vez.

A intenção de Bella era ignorar Edward, fazer de conta que ele não existia. Parecia algo impossível, mas conseguiu. Após rolar na cama por uma hora ou duas, dormiu profundamente. Quando acordou, Edward havia saído.

Desconfiou que estava sozinha na torre antes mesmo de encontrar o bilhete na cozinha. Curto e direto!

_Fui à universidade. Volto à noite. Fique à vontade._

Ficar à vontade para fazer o quê? Abrir a geladeira? Pegar o dinheiro que ele deixara sobre a mesa?

Contou as cédulas. Cinco. No total Edward deixara cem libras, o suficiente para comprar algumas roupas novas ou uma passagem de trem. A escolha era dela.

Optou por deixar o dinheiro onde estava e fazer um _tour _pela propriedade. Com Henry.

Não havia um jardim propriamente. Apenas um gramado que não estava muito bem cuidado. Um caminho na lateral da torre levava a uma garagem e a um depósito de ferra mentas e instrumentos de jardinagem. Havia uma outra construção, mas a porta estava trancada. Bella espiou pela janela e viu um barco coberto por uma lona.

Depois, decidiu explorar a torre por inteiro. Começou pelo andar térreo. Empurrou uma porta. Pelo rangido, o lugar de veria ter pouco uso. Em tempos antigos, talvez fosse um depósito de armas. Não havia sido restaurado ainda. Seu aspecto era opressivo. Não se demorou ali mais do que um minuto.

Já conhecia o andar de cima: a cozinha moderna e a sala ampla que servia tanto para as refeições como para a convivência.

Não parou no segundo andar. Ali ficavam seu quarto e o de Joseph. O que a interessava era conhecer o quarto onde Edward estava dormindo.

O lugar era pequeno e antigo. Ainda não fora reformado. Havia manchas de umidade nas paredes e poucos móveis. A cama de solteiro deveria ter sido feita para uma criança. Não comportava uma pessoa de sua estatura, quanto mais a de Edward.

Não lhe havia pedido que cedesse seu quarto, mas a sensação de culpa invadiu-a do mesmo jeito.

Arrumou a cama com capricho e dobrou as roupas que ele deixara espalhadas. Em seguida perguntou-se se o gesto não seria mal-interpretado. E se em vez de pensar que ela estava cuidando da casa, considerasse o ato uma invasão a sua privacidade?

No mesmo andar, havia outro quarto e também um escritório com uma mesa atulhada de papéis. Não entrou além da porta. Aquilo, sim, poderia ser considerado uma intromissão.

O último lance de escada dava para uma porta pesada com um ferrolho. Abriu-o. Como não tinha problemas com alturas, apreciou a vista ensolarada e deu boas-vindas à brisa que soprava em seu rosto.

Era um lugar incomum para viver. Mas Edward, afinal, era um homem incomum.

Mais uma vez viu-se cogitando sobre o tipo de mulher que ele preferia. Intelectuais? Humanitárias como ele? Mulheres de carreira? Não sentia ciúme das mulheres que ele tivera. Não acreditava que ele as tivesse amado realmente. Edward era um homem fechado e independente. Não precisava de ninguém. Nem de amor. E se mudasse de ideia, com certeza não seria por causa dela.

Por mais que tecesse conjeturas, Bella não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward.

Assim, foi com o coração aos saltos que se preparou para recebê-lo no final da tarde, quando ouviu passos. Mas não era ele.

— Olá. Sou Joseph. O doutor falou a meu respeito?

— Sim. Como vai?

— Bem. Desculpe se a assustei.

— Oh, não. Apenas não o esperava.

— Talvez eu devesse ter tocado a campainha.

— Bobagem. Você mora aqui, não mora? Edward foi a Edinburgh. Deixou uma nota avisando que voltaria à noite.

— Eu estava em casa de um amigo. Avisaram-me que o doutor havia chegado de viagem. Vim assim que soube.

Joseph só se referia a Edward como doutor. Era evidente que o respeitava e estimava.

— Espero que ele não esteja zangado comigo.

— Acho que não. A propósito, meu nome é Bella. Edward lhe falou a meu respeito?

O jovem negou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Você também está morando aqui?

— Por uns dias.

— Será bom. O doutor trabalha muito. Precisa de uma mulher para ajudá-lo. — Bella sentiu vontade de rir. Era óbvio que Joseph não sabia sobre o plano. — Comprei ingredientes para um prato africano de que o doutor gosta. Quer que a ensine a prepará-lo?

— Não entendo de cozinha.

A afirmação provocou um olhar de perplexidade. Todas as mulheres deveriam ser boas donas de casa na África, Bella pensou.

— Estou aqui porque machuquei meu joelho. Não ficarei por muito tempo.

— Eu deveria ter imaginado — Joseph comentou com admiração. — O doutor é um grande homem e um grande médico. Sua vida é dedicada aos outros. Em meu país, as pessoas o veneravam.

Bella sorriu, mas não respondeu. Virou-se para a pia e apontou para a cafeteira.

— Aceita uma xícara? Acabei de fazer.

— Sim, obrigado.

— Notei seu sotaque francês — Bella observou. — Prefere falar nessa língua? Estou destreinada, mas aprendi esse idioma no colégio.

— Não, obrigado. Preciso praticar o inglês, caso consiga permissão para estudar aqui.

— O que gostaria de estudar?

— Medicina, como meu pai.

—O que fará se precisar voltar para a África?

Uma sombra caiu sobre o rosto de Joseph.

— Infelizmente, não terei escolha. Serei obrigado a servir na guerra.

Após ouvir a história sobre a guerra civil que assolava o que já havia sido uma nação relativamente próspera, Bella entendeu o porquê de Edward querer proteger Joseph.

Seus próprios problemas de repente lhe pareceram pequenos, insignificantes. Tinha um teto sobre sua cabeça e comida à vontade. Até mesmo um emprego.

Quando Edward chegou, emocionou-se ao ver o abraço que ele e Joseph trocaram. Pareciam pai e filho. Como gostaria de receber um abraço igual. Por ela, contudo, Edward não tinha nenhum interesse pessoal.

O barco deslizava suavemente ao vento. Bella 'olhava para Edward ainda surpresa com o convite que ele lhe fizera. Joseph também fora convidado para o passeio, mas não pôde acompanhá-los porque havia assumido um compromisso.

Bella quase perdeu o fôlego quando Edward a chamou. As esperanças cresciam cada dia. Ele vinha sorrindo para ela com frequência cada vez maior. Mas havia ocasiões em que voltava a se comportar de maneira distante.

— Quer me substituir no comando? — Edward afastou-a de seus devaneios ao propor que pegasse no leme. Ela preferia continuar olhando para ele, mas não quis ser indelicada.

— Claro que sim. Aproveite e descanse um pouco.

Os papéis inverteram. Agora era Edward que a analisava. Sentiu o rosto afoguear-se.

— Tem tomado os comprimidos que Alan prescreveu?

— Tenho — respondeu, aborrecida. Será que Edward só conseguia se interessar por ela profissionalmente?

Alan era o médico local e um velho colega de escola de Edward. Edward o chamara em sua segunda noite na Escócia para examiná-la. Os conselhos com relação ao tratamento do joelho tornaram-se uma ordem. O repouso eram imprescindível. Além disso, foram prescritas vitaminas e sais minerais para combater sua anemia.

— Você está com aspecto bem mais saudável.

Ela não agradeceu. Não considerava uma observação médica como um elogio. Afinal ele não dissera que estava mais bonita ou mais sexy...

— Talvez o tratamento possa ser suspenso em breve — Edward acrescentou.

Então você estará em condições de ir embora. Afinal seu joelho estará curado e a anemia tratada. Aquilo não seria um adeus?

Edward notou a mudança de expressão no rosto de Bella.

— Algo errado?

— Não — Bella mentiu. Não havia mais o que esperar. Seria menos doloroso a seu orgulho se a despedida partisse dela. — Estava apenas pensando que já é tempo de eu seguir em frente com minha vida.

— Está querendo ir embora? — O tom de voz era de franca decepção.

Tão logo disse aquelas palavras, Bella se arrependeu.

—Eu...

—Se é o que você quer, não posso detê-la.

Era o que ela pensava que _ele _queria!

— Tem algum lugar em mente?

—Nenhum. Talvez uma pensão em Edinburgh.

— Com Henry? — ele lembrou. — E como pretende sobreviver?

Ainda não sabia. E antes que pudesse pensar em uma resposta, viu um navio se aproximando.

— Deus! Para onde devo virar?

— Para Port! — Edward gritou ao mesmo tempo que corria para baixar as velas e diminuir a velocidade. Em seguida, voltou para ajudar Bella, mas antes que a alcançasse, o barco inclinou perigosamente.

Bella percebeu que Edward iria cair. Largou o leme e tentou segurá-lo. Não foi possível. Ele caiu na água e ela, perdendo o equilíbrio, o seguiu.

Quando voltou à tona, Bella sentiu os braços de Edward ao redor de seu corpo.

—Não tenha medo — Edward murmurou.

Bella tentou sorrir, embora os dentes estivessem batendo uns contra os outros.

— Sinto muito. A culpa foi minha.

— Acontece. Agora, vamos tratar de sair desta água fria.

Ele ajudou-a a subir no barco e só depois de vê-la a salvo, apoiou-se na borda e saltou para dentro.

Bella poderia ter chorado devido ao susto. Em vez disso, pôs-se a rir. Em uma situação normal, não veria graça em Edward tirar os sapatos de brim e torcê-los, mas naquele momento a atitude pareceu hilária.

Por sorte, Edward não estranhou sua reação. Ao contrário. Ele também pôs-se a rir.

Debateram sobre o que fariam a seguir. Edward sugeriu que voltassem e trocassem de roupa. Bella indicou o sol e perguntou se ele nunca havia caminhado sob a chuva. Por fim, concordaram em se secar ao sol e voltarem para casa apenas no final da tarde.

Não se tocou mais no assunto sobre a partida de Bella. Mesmo depois que voltaram para casa.

Alice brincou dizendo que Edward estava segurando Bella, pois ela significava uma garantia contra ex-namoradas que poderiam voltar a assediá-lo quando soubessem que continuava solteiro. Bella não fez nenhum comentário. Sabia que uma mulher o procurara várias vezes após a primeira quinzena de seu regresso, mas tinha certeza de que Edward não saíra para encontrá-la. Nem para encontrar outras mulheres.

Suas vidas adquiriram uma rotina. Edward dirigia quase todos os dias até Edinburgh para trabalhar em sua pesquisa. Joseph o acompanhava algumas vezes. Outras, preferia usar a moto para o caso de resolver dormir na cidade em casa de algum amigo. Bella permanecia em casa com Henry, cuidando da limpeza em troca da hospedagem, ou caminhando pelas colinas ou tomando conta de Hoop quando Alice precisava fazer compras ou ir ao médico.

Estava tudo indo bem. Bella não conhecia tanta paz e felicidade desde que seu pai morrera. Distraía-se com a flauta e com os livros que Edward lhe emprestara. Nunca lera tanto. E também verificava prospectos de todas as faculdades locais na tentativa de decidir por uma carreira.

As matérias de que mais gostava eram literatura inglesa, francês e história. Estava se sentindo bastante inclinada a cursar uma delas no ano seguinte.

Edward revelou-se um homem diferente no dia-a-dia. Além de tudo era um bom cozinheiro. As tarefas domésticas, portanto, ficavam a cargo de Bella e a cozinha, de Edward. Joseph era dispensado dos afazeres, nas ocasiões em que ficava em casa. Tinha muito o que estudar para poder ingressar na faculdade. Isso, se conseguisse residência no país como refugiado.

Após o jantar, costumavam dar um passeio ou jogar xadrez. Eram ótimos parceiros, ela e Edward. Com Joseph, o jogo não tinha graça. Ele sempre vencia. Mas, na maioria das noites, apenas se sentavam na sala e conversavam horas e horas sobre tudo e sobre nada.

Os fins de semana começavam na sexta-feira, quando Edward a levava ao supermercado. Nas primeiras vezes Bella preparou uma lista, mas Edward reclamava que listas tiravam o prazer da compra.

Nos sábados, costumavam velejar. A não ser, é claro, que Hoop pedisse para que a levassem ao cinema para assistir a algum filme das produções Disney ou ao zoológico.

O fato de saírem juntos não a ajudou a esquecê-lo. Se Edward fosse uma má companhia, se suas conversas fossem monótonas, ela, talvez, não estivesse mais interessada nele como homem. O problema era que Edward reunia todas as qualidades que admirava. Era bonito, inteligente e espirituoso, além de calmo e controlado. O fato era que Edward era sua cara-metade. O problema era que apenas ela enxergava isso.

Edward continuava vendo-a como a jovem rebelde com excessivo número de brincos na orelha e cabelos curtos. Não se dava conta de que seus cabelos estavam crescendo e de que ela passara a usar apenas um par de brincos. Discreto e delicado, inclusive. E que muitos homens se viravam para olhar quando ela passava na rua.

Como gostaria de ser mais velha! Como gostaria de não mais ser considerada uma criança. Não quis nem sequer contar que era seu aniversário, quando o dia chegou. Para quê?

Mas Edward descobriu a respeito no dia seguinte, um sábado, por causa da correspondência.

Ele apanhou-a sob a porta e distribuiu-a enquanto tomavam o café da manhã.

— Para você. — Edward entregou um envelope grande e pardo a Bella. Ela o reconheceu imediatamente, antes de ler o nome do remetente.

— Não é seu aniversário, é? — Edward quis saber.

— Não, foi ontem.

— Eu não sabia — disse Joseph. — Meus parabéns, Isabella .

Bella agradeceu com um sorriso tímido.

— Muitas felicidades — continuou Edward e indicou o pacote. — Não vai abri-lo?

— Claro que vou — respondeu, hesitante.

O envelope decorado marcava o número dezoito na frente. A mensagem não era exatamente calorosa. Dizia apenas "Com amor, mamãe". Não mencionava saudade nem pedia visitas, quanto mais uma volta ao lar. O cheque em anexo sugeria uma compensação.

— É de seu padrasto? — Edward perguntou.

— Não, é de minha mãe — Bella respondeu na defensiva.

Em seguida mostrou o cheque. Sentiu que era seu dever. Edward a deixara ficar em sua casa porque sabia que não tinha dinheiro. A importância de quinhentas libras mudava a situação.

— Otimo. Fico contente por você.

— Bem — Bella suspirou —, ao menos não estou mais arruinada.

— Por uma semana ou pouco mais, ao menos — Edward declarou.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Por que disse isso? Acha que eu sairia por aí e torraria tudo em um piscar de olhos?

— Por que não? Não é para isso que serve o dinheiro? Para gastar? Principalmente à idade de dezoito anos? Você poderia sair esta noite e comemorar sua maioridade em um bar.

— É verdade — Bella pareceu concordar: — Mas não posso sair esta noite. Sua irmã me pediu para cuidar de Hoop.

De repente, a ideia pareceu irresistível a Bella. Sair com Edward e com Joseph para celebrar sua maioridade seria algo inesquecível.

— Poderíamos ir amanhã — Bella propôs.

— Eu aceito — Edward respondeu.

— Eu também — disse Joseph.

— Então o encontro está marcado — Edward confirmou.

_Um encontro. _Bella repetiu mentalmente aquelas palavras. Como gostaria que fosse verdade. Alice lhe confidenciara que o irmão não costumava ficar sem uma mulher por muito tempo. Como seria se ele trouxesse alguém para dormir em seu quarto?

O pensamento foi tão insuportável que Bella fechou os olhos. Quando tornou a abri-los, Edward estava entregando um envelope a Joseph.

— O que você esperava, chegou. E um envelope oficial do Departamento de Imigração.

O jovem engoliu em seco.

— Leia para mim, doutor, tenha a bondade.

A tensão se estendeu também a Bella. Pelos modos de Edward, as notícias não eram favoráveis. Incapaz de controlar a decepção, Joseph se levantou e saiu da sala.

Bella fez menção de segui-lo; Edward a deteve.

— Ele descende de nobres. E muito orgulhoso. Será ainda mais difícil encarar a situação se tiver testemunhas de sua dor.

— Quer dizer que não há mais esperanças?

Um movimento afirmativo de Edward confirmou o fato.

— Ele terá um prazo de dois meses para deixar o país.

— Nós precisamos ajudá-lo — Bella afirmou. Em verdade não havia acreditado, até aquele instante, que o caso de Joseph era realmente desesperador. — _Eu _o ajudarei. Foi para isso que vim para cá, não foi?

Se era gratidão que Bella esperava receber, teve uma decepção.

— Não. No início era, depois tudo mudou. — Edward se levantou. — Preciso dar uns telefonemas. Em seguida, sairei.

Bella calou-se, magoada. Edward se apresentara a ela com o único objetivo de ajudar Joseph. Por que mudara de ideia? Não confiava nela? Tinha medo de uma traição de sua parte?

Raiva e auto-piedade a dominaram. A raiva foi mais forte. Era a vida de Joseph que estava em jogo. Edward não tinha o direito de decidir.

Foi nesse estado de espírito que Bella procurou Joseph mais tarde, quando levou um sanduíche em seu quarto. Joseph, apesar de tudo, estava estudando.

— Joseph, Edward lhe contou por que me trouxe aqui?

— Você estava com a perna machucada.

— Sim — Bella admitiu. — Mas ele não comentou algo com você sobre casamento como solução para seu problema?

— Um casamento com uma cidadã britânica? — Joseph disse. — Sim, ele fez uma brincadeira a respeito, mas o assunto logo foi esquecido. Eu não conheço ninguém para me casar.

Bella respirou fundo. Era óbvio que Joseph jamais a considerara uma candidata. Ela tampouco pensava em se casar. Até conhecer Edward.

—- Você me conhece.

Joseph encarou-a por um instante. Depois riu.

—Estou falando sério.

Ele continuou encarando-a, incrédulo.

— Não podemos nos casar. Edward não permitiria. Você é sua _chère amie._

Bella cogitou o que Joseph estava querendo dizer. Estaria se referindo a ela como amante de Edward?

— Por que diz isso? — Bella caçoou.

— Notei o modo como vocês se olham. Acho que deveria propor casamento a ele, não a mim.

Dessa vez, Bella não sentiu vontade de brincar.

— É esse o costume em seu país? São as mulheres que pedem os homens em casamento?

— Não. Kirundi segue costumes tradicionais. O homem procura o pai da moça e lhe oferece bodes de presente. Na Inglaterra, contudo, há liberdade. As moças podem escolher os homens. Você não quer Edward?

O rosto de Bella enrubesceu. Ela não esperava por uma pergunta direta.

— Desculpe — Joseph murmurou. — Não pretendia ofendê-la.

— Não ofendeu. A ideia de eu me casar com você partiu do próprio Edward.

Joseph mostrou-se perplexo.

—Eu quero que considere essa opção, Joseph — Bella insistiu. — Sei o quanto lhe significa estudar aqui. Além disso, não tenho nenhum outro plano de casamento em vista. Joseph sorriu, constrangido.

— Confesso que não sei o que dizer. Você é muito gentil.

Antes de mais nada, preciso conversar com o doutor.

Por sorte, Alice havia lhe pedido para cuidar de Hoop aquela noite e dormir em sua casa. Assim, quando retornasse, Joseph e Edward já teriam conversado sobre aquele assunto, Bella pensou.

Alice notou sua preocupação, mas quando lhe perguntou se havia algo errado, Bella preferiu tranquilizá-la. Alice tinha bastante com o que se preocupar. No final da gravidez, estava se sentindo cansada e um jantar de negócios com os clientes de seu marido não lhe parecia um bom programa.

— Estou parecendo uma baleia — resmungou.

— Você está linda — Bella escutou Jasper dizer. Ficou fascinada. Eles estavam casados havia dez anos e ainda pareciam apaixonados. Eram diferentes dos casais que ela conhecia.

— Mentiroso — Alice respondeu com um sorriso de prazer.

— Você me coloca de castigo quando minto — Hoop protestou.

Os adultos foram salvos de uma explicação com a chegada do táxi que os levaria ao clube onde seria oferecido o jantar.

Bella havia se afeiçoado ao casal e a pequena Hoop no decorrer do tempo.

Brincaram e riram por duas horas. Depois, Bella colocou-a na cama e leu algumas histórias. Quando a menina adormeceu, foi para o quarto de hóspedes e procurou dormir também. Não queria passar a noite acordada, pensando na conversa que Joseph teria com Edward.

Acordou com um barulho insistente. Aguçou os ouvidos. Alguém estava batendo à porta. Levantou-se. Havia se esquecido de tirar a chave da fechadura. Provavelmente Alice e Jasper não estavam conseguindo entrar. Mas não era Alice nem Jasper. Era Edward.

Ele entrou. Seus olhos percorreram-lhe o corpo, da cabeça aos pés. Ela ainda estava usando uma das camisas dele como pijama.

— Você não tem juízo? — ele a censurou antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de acordar e pensar. — Sabe o que fez? Abriu a porta no meio da noite sem perguntar quem era.

— Pensei que eram sua irmã e seu cunhado.

— Poderia ter sido um criminoso — Edward retrucou, zangado.

— Está bem — Bella respondeu. Sabia que estava errada, mas preferiu não estender o assunto. — O que você quer?

— O que acha que eu quero?

"Brigar comigo", Bella pensou. Mas resolveu ser direta.

— Falar sobre Joseph.

—O que mais poderia ser?

Bella fez um movimento com os ombros.

— Poderia ser por outro motivo? — Edward insistiu.

— Quem sabe? — Ela tornou a dar de ombros. — Você _é _contra quase tudo que faço.

— Isso não é verdade. — Bella fez menção de se afastar.

Edward segurou-a pelo braço.

— Aonde pensa que vai?

— A cozinha. A menos que você prefira que eu vá ao quarto de Hoop e verifique se ela acordou com seus gritos.

— Eu não estou gritando! — Edward protestou em tom ligeiramente mais baixo. — Está bem. Vamos para a cozinha.

O comportamento de Edward começou a irritá-la. Foi até a pia e pegou um copo d'água. Ele também se serviu de algo, mas foi de uísque. Após tomar um gole, olhou para ela.

—Quer uma dose?

— Não, obrigada. Eu não bebo — Bella respondeu, séria.

Edward serviu-se de outro copo.

— Que tal me contar sobre esta tarde? O que aconteceu?

— Com Joseph?

— Sim, com Joseph — Edward respondeu com impaciência.

— A menos que você tenha pedido mais algum homem em casamento, é claro.

— Não que eu me lembre — Bella respondeu, sarcástica.

No mesmo instante, viu as juntas dos dedos de Edward empalidecerem ao redor do copo. Ele estava realmente nervoso. Mas conhecia-o bem o suficiente para não temer um confronto físico.

— E alguma brincadeira? Está tentando me atingir por meio de Joseph?

— Não estou entendendo — Bella foi franca em dizer.

— Qual seu interesse? Dinheiro?

— Isso importa? — Bella retrucou, ofendida. — Quem pode garantir que não me apaixonei por ele? Afinal estamos vivendo na mesma casa há um bom tempo.

A declaração soou convincente. Até demais.

— Foi isso que aconteceu?

— O quê?

— Você se apaixonou?

Bella sentiu que corava. Sim, ela havia se apaixonado. Mas não por Joseph.

— Não, claro que não. Eu já lhe disse que não acredito em amor.

— Então por quê?

— Use a imaginação. — Edward manteve-se em silêncio.

Ela prosseguiu.

— A ideia foi sua.

— Naquela época, eu não a conhecia — Edward justificou.

— E agora que me conhece, não confia em mim, não é?— Bella esbravejou. — Prefere que Joseph seja expulso da Inglaterra!

Não havia mais o que dizer. Bella quis se afastar. Mas, mais uma vez, Edward a deteve.

— Não é uma questão de confiança.

— Não? O que é, então?

— Você não sabe? — Edward encarou-a como se a acusasse de algo.

— Não!

— Não pode se casar com Joseph.

— Então procure outra noiva para ele. Talvez confie mais em uma de suas ex-namoradas.

Edward suspirou.

— Não seja ridícula.

— Oh, eu esqueci. Joseph é jovem demais para elas.

Assim que disse aquelas palavras, Bella se arrependeu.

— Tenho trinta e quatro anos. Acha que sou velho?

— Não. E você quem acha isso. Está sempre me chamando de criança

— Talvez tenha sido esse meu erro. Não tratá-la como uma mulher. — Ele atraiu-a contra o peito e fitou-a. — Não é disso que gosta? De saber que exerce fascínio nos homens?

— Por favor...

— Quanta pureza em seu tom de voz! — Edward zombou.

— Solte-me!

— Ainda não. Foi você quem começou. Quer que eu a trate como uma mulher, não quer?

Bella não sabia mais o que queria. Quando Edward segurou-a pelo pescoço e a fez encará-lo, sustentou-lhe o olhar. Ele a beijou sem paixão, no intuito de castigá-la. Ela cerrou os lábios, tentando resistir.

Mas fazia tanto tempo que não ficavam juntos, tanto tempo que não se beijavam, que a raiva logo passou e o beijo tornou-se doce e persuasivo.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, ela não conseguiu se lembrar da razão pela qual haviam discutido. Não conseguiu pensar nem parar de olhar no fundo daqueles olhos verdes e de desejar outro beijo.

— Não está certo — Edward murmurou ao mesmo tempo que se inclinava mais uma vez à procura dos lábios trémulos de Bella.

Ambos pararam de respirar quando o beijo se tornou mais intenso. Em seguida, as respirações ficaram ofegantes. Não se tratava mais de um jogo. Bella enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e não escondeu seus sentimentos. Quanto mais se beijavam, mais beijos queriam.

Por fim, após ousadas carícias sob as roupas, quando Edward começou a gemer e a tentar deitá-la no chão, Bella recuperou o controle.

— Aqui não.

— Não. Aqui não. — Ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Edward respirou fundo e segurou-a pela mão. Em seguida conduziu-a pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

O pouco bom senso que lhe restava pedia que lembrasse Edward de que a sobrinha estava dormindo no andar de cima e que Alice certamente não gostaria de saber sobre o que estava acontecendo. Mas Edward voltou a beijá-la e a atrair seu corpo de encontro ao dele e ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

Depois de beijar seus lábios, Edward começou a deslizar a boca pelo pescoço até alcançar a barreira da roupa. Afastou-se, então, e começou a desabotoar-lhe a blusa. Cada botão que ele soltava significava um beijo no local. As partes da blusa foram finalmente separadas. Nesse instante, ele concentrou-se no vale entre os seios.

Bella não parava de tremer. Queria que Edward continuasse a amá-la e não queria. Em determinado momento, quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela baixou a cabeça. Edward não podia ler o amor que estava transbordando dos dela. Nem seu medo.

Ele a deixou inteiramente nua. No entanto, era seu rosto que ele olhava o tempo todo enquanto se despia e exibia o peito largo coberto de pêlos escuros.

Só depois que tirou a camisa, ele se permitiu admirar o corpo de Bella. Era ainda mais lindo do que se lembrava. A pele era pálida como marfim e macia como seda. O corpo era delicado e esguio, mas os seios eram cheios e firmes.

Os olhos de Edward acariciaram cada parte da anatomia feminina como se estivessem lhe fazendo amor mentalmente. Bella pensou que não resistiria à vergonha, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Manteve-se calma até Edward tornar a tocá-la. Nesse instante, voltou a tremer.

— Você está com frio — ele sussurrou e carregou-a para a cama. Deitou-a gentilmente e cobriu-a com o lençol.

Ainda trémula, Bella observou-o enquanto terminava de se despir. Primeiro Edward tirou o relógio e colocou-o sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. Depois foi o cinto. Ele também tirou os sapatos, as meias e o jeans, mas deitou-se com a cueca.

O calor do momento havia passado, mas não para Edward. O modo que ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos e o rosto dizia isso. E Bella reconheceu que esperava por aquilo desde sua primeira noite na torre. Era ansiedade o que sentia, não medo.

— Sinto dizer, mas não estou prevenido — Edward murmurou. — Tudo bem?

Bella demorou um instante a entender. Talvez devesse agradecer pelo aviso e pela preocupação de Edward com as possíveis consequências. Em vez disso, sentiu um aperto no peito. Edward estava acostumado a ter mulheres. Era apenas mais uma para ele.

— Bem, se você tampouco se preveniu, basta dizer, certo?— Ele sorriu.

— Ok.

O sorriso aumentou.

— Dê-me um beijo.

Agora, Bella não hesitou. Edward havia se deitado e ela se inclinou sobre ele. O beijo foi suave no início, mas ao ter certeza de que Bella também o queria, Edward não esperou mais.

Rolou-a na cama, segurando-a pela base das costas com uma das mãos e pela nuca com a outra. O beijo, que não interrompeu nem sequer por um segundo, foi tão íntimo que deixou-a sem fôlego.

Quando os lábios deixaram sua boca para beijarem as orelhas, as faces, o pescoço, os ombros e os seios, ele já estava por cima dela.

Entre gemidos, Bella afundou os dedos nos cabelos de Edward. O prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando, sugando os seios, um após o outro, era tão intenso que se espalhava por todo o corpo.

Edward sabia tudo sobre a arte do sexo. Sabia como, onde e quando tocá-la. Mas no instante que a tocou no centro de sua feminilidade, não teve certeza se estava ou não pronta.

Ele tornou a beijá-la até sentir que as pernas relaxavam em vez de se contraírem às carícias. E elas eram tão intensas e voluptuosas que provocaram espasmos e gemidos ainda mais altos.

Bella abriu os olhos ao sentir que uma imensa onda a cobria, Edward estava olhando para ela e descobrindo seus segredos. Era impossível ocultar as emoções.

Havia ternura na voz de Edward quando tornou a falar.

— Estou te machucando?

— Não — ela respondeu com um fio de voz.

— Você é virgem, não?

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Isso importa? — Não importava para Bella. Ela queria que Edward fosse o primeiro e o último homem em sua vida.

— Talvez seja errado por causa de nossa diferença de idade, mas agora não tenho certeza de mais nada. Não sei o que você quer de mim.

"Amor", Bella pensou. Muito amor. Mas não era uma tola.

— O que estamos fazendo não é suficiente? — Bella perguntou como se estivesse satisfeita.

Ele pareceu inseguro. Talvez não estivesse acreditando na sorte que tivera. Uma mulher que não exigiria um compromisso.

Bella sentiu que precisava convencê-lo daquelas palavras. Abraçou-o, trazendo-o para junto de si, e beijou-o. Se Edward hesitou, foi apenas por alguns segundos. Logo estava beijando-a como se o desejo ainda não tivesse diminuído.

Mais tarde, Bella pensou que teria feito qualquer coisa que Edward pedisse. Mas não houve tempo. O ruído do carro de Alice e de Jasper chegando fez com que voltassem à realidade.

Bella ficou em pânico.

—Alice!

Edward soltou-a, rindo.

— Não se preocupe. Alice é uma mulher adulta. Sabe que o irmão dorme com mulheres.

A situação poderia ser divertida para ele, mas não para ela.

— Não é _sua _reputação que está em jogo!

Enquanto procurava a roupa, Edward continuava na cama, olhando calmamente para ela.

— Você tem um sinal de nascença.

Ela sabia que tinha e onde ficava. Puxou a coberta e jogou-a sobre o corpo. Mas só percebeu que o que fizera fora ainda pior, quando era tarde demais. Em sua posição indolente, Edward estava inteiramente exposto.

— Por favor! — Bella implorou. Não queria que Alice pensasse mal a seu respeito, apesar do modo como havia se comportado.

Por fim, Edward se levantou e vestiu o jeans e a camisa. Em sua calma, já estava vestido enquanto Bella continuava procurando sua camisa de dormir.

Ele a encontrou e entregou-a com um beijo. Um beijo tão apaixonado que deixou-a perplexa. Mesmo com a irmã e o cunhado na iminência de entrar na casa, Edward ainda a queria.

No instante seguinte, ouviram Alice chamá-los. Sabiam da presença de Edward pelo carro, por certo.

— Arrume a cama — Edward instruiu-a. — Se eles entrarem aqui, deixe que eu fale.

Bella fez o que Edward pedia sem discutir. Enquanto isso, ele abriu a janela.

— Estamos aqui — ele disse.

Alice entrou e parou após dar um passo. Ora olhava para Bella, que passava os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos, ora para seu irmão, junto à janela.

— Bella estava com calor — Edward informou — Eu precisei vir ajudá-la a abrir as venezianas. Elas estão um pouco emperradas.

O olhar de Alice recaiu sobre o relógio em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira. Quando tornou a olhar para Edward, notou a umidade em sua testa.

— Parece que o calor também o atingiu. Talvez esteja precisando de um banho frio.

— Boa ideia. — Edward recebeu a sugestão com um sorriso. — Acho que vou tomá-lo agora mesmo. A menos, é claro, que Bella prefira ir para casa.

Os olhos de Edward se fixaram em Bella com um pedido mudo para que fossem imediatamente para a torre.

Bella pestanejou. Se fossem para casa, certamente continuariam o que estavam fazendo. Mordeu o lábio. Como seria depois? Seguiriam com suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido? Para ela, seria impossível.

Alice pressentiu a indecisão e disse.

— Que bobagem! É muito tarde. Bella não está nem sequer vestida, caso não tenha notado.

— Oh, eu notei.

— Sim, e eu não nasci ontem — retrucou Alice.

Bella sentiu-se ainda mais constrangida. Talvez irmão e irmã estivessem acostumados a situações como aquela.

— Engraçado você dizer isso — Edward brincou. —Bella nasceu.

— É mesmo? — Alice virou-se para Bella. — Foi seu aniversário? Deveria nos ter contado. Quantos anos fez?

— Dezoito.

Alice franziu o cenho.

—Não precisa fazer um sermão — Edward murmurou.

— Não. Apenas espero que tenha consciência do que está fazendo.

—Eu tenho, acredite — Edward respondeu.

Bella percebeu que a discussão tinha a ver com sua idade. Foi sua vez de franzir o cenho. Mas Alice logo voltou ao normal.

— Parabéns — disse. — Dezoito anos é uma idade especial. Precisamos comemorá-la.

— Estou tomando providências — Bella disse. — Você receberá um convite.

— Para uma festa?

— Para meu casamento — Bella corrigiu.

— Casamento? — Alice pareceu levar um choque. Mas o sorriso que deu em seguida era de pura felicidade. — Oh, mal posso crer! Edward, por que não disse nada? Que genial!

Edward não respondeu. Estava sério. Bella sabia que também o havia chocado. Mas o que poderia fazer? Sabia que não havia futuro para ela com ele.

— Com Joseph — Bella acrescentou.

De sério, ele ficou zangado. Ou melhor, furioso.

— É verdade? — Alice perguntou, assombrada.

— Pergunte a ela — Edward resmungou.

— Sim.

— Não consigo entender — Alice confessou. — Vai se casar com Joseph por causa daquele problema com a imigração?

Bella assentiu.

— Só por esse motivo?—Alice insistiu. — Você aprova, Edward?

— Importa o que eu penso?

— Importa. — Bella o fez parar em seu caminho para a porta.

— Joseph não fará nada sem consultá-lo. Você sabe disso.

— E o que espera que eu faça? — Edward indagou. — Que lhes dê minha bênção?

Edward começou a avançar em direção a Bella. Alice o deteve.

—Por favor, parem com isso!

Edward não atendeu.

— Está bem. Eu dou. Não quer também que eu a entregue nos braços dele diante do altar?

Era o orgulho falando. Bella reagiu do mesmo modo.

— Como pode me tratar assim? Fala como se _eu _o tivesse traído!

— Parem! — Alice implorou. — Vocês estão indo longe demais!

Mas não havia mais volta. Edward olhou para Bella com desprezo e saiu, batendo a porta.

Alice chamou-o e tentou segui-lo, mas foi em vão. Ele subiu em seu carro e foi embora.

— O que houve? — Jasper quis saber.

— Não tenho certeza — Alice respondeu. — E Hoop?

— Dormindo como um bebé. Pensei que Bella fosse dormir em nossa casa esta noite.

— Ela irá.

— Então, o que Edward estava fazendo aqui?

— Boa pergunta! Suba, querido. Logo estarei com você.

— Não demore, está bem? Você precisa descansar.

— Só quero trocar umas palavrinhas com Bella.

Não foi possível. Antes mesmo de chegar ao quarto de hóspedes, Alice ouviu os soluços de Bella. Bateu à porta e a viu chorando, com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro.

Como estou? — Bella perguntou ao 'sair do provador. Alice examinou-a da cabeça aos pés. Bella parecia outra pessoa sem o costumeiro jeans e suéter.

O vestido era lindo: de cetim branco, longo, decotado, justo na cintura e nas mangas. Mas o que realmente o tornava especial era a jovem que o usava. Os cabelos curtos e espetados haviam crescido e agora estavam brilhantes e bonitos.

—Inacreditável! — Alice exclamou.

—Não estou me sentindo à vontade dentro dele, mas darei um jeito de superar o problema.

—Tem certeza do que está fazendo? — Alice tentou mais uma vez solucionar aquele quebra-cabeças. — Não acho que Edward tenha pensado em um vestido de noiva quando planejou ajudar Joseph.

—Não? — Bella fingiu indiferença.

—Ele apenas disse que você deveria usar algo apropriado.

— Existe algo mais apropriado para um casamento do que um vestido de noiva? — Bella ironizou.

— Tudo o que está fazendo é para atingir meu irmão, eu sei — Alice murmurou.

Bella franziu o cenho. Não havia mais segredos entre ela e Alice. Desde a noite fatídica, passara a morar com ela e a trabalhar como babá de Hoop. — Sou uma tola. Duvido que ele compareça à cerimônia.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza. Afinal, a garota com quem ele gostaria de se casar, estará desposando outro.

— Ele não admite a ideia de se casar comigo. Acha que sou jovem demais.

— Ou ele se considera velho demais para você?

— É a mesma coisa.

— Não, não é — Alice afirmou.

Cansada de conjeturas, Bella avisou que iria tirar o vestido para irem embora. Alice não teve paciência para esperar. Puxou uma parte da cortina e prosseguiu com a conversa.

— Seria lamentável se vocês não se casassem somente por causa da diferença de idade. Veja meu caso. Eu tinha vinte e três anos quando conheci Jasper. Ele estava com quarenta e um. A diferença entre nós é maior do que a sua e de Edward. E nosso casamento deu certo.

— Não é uma questão de idade apenas — Bella murmurou.

— É uma questão de quê? — Alice quis saber.

— Não sou o tipo" dele.

— Bobagem. Meu irmão nunca teve um tipo preferido.

Bella já havia percebido por diversas vezes que Alice gostaria que ela se casasse com o irmão. Talvez para evitar que ele decidisse voltar à África.

— Sei que suas intenções são boas, Alice — Bella resolveu dizer —, mas acho melhor você tirar da cabeça essa sua ideia de Edward e eu nos casarmos. Aconteça o que acontecer, vou me casar com Joseph no próximo sábado.

— Seu compromisso com Joseph é sério. Não estou criticando-a. Apenas parece-me uma medida drástica demais vocês se casarem na igreja.

— Confesso que isso não me agrada. Mas ouvi quando Edward disse a você que um juramento diante de Deus seria mais convincente perante as autoridades do serviço de imigração.

Após ouvir essas palavras, Bella convencera Joseph a procurar uma igreja e ela e Alice visitaram uma loja de aluguel de roupas.

O pior fora mentir para um representante de Deus. Quando Joseph e ela saíram da igreja, após marcarem a data, entraram no carro de Edward, que ficara esperando-os na rua.

— Algum problema? — ele perguntou.

Nervosa, Bella acendeu um cigarro. Foi Joseph quem respondeu:

— Não foi fácil, doutor. Acho que Deus está zangado com o que fizemos.

A surpresa de Bella foi grande. Quando esperava que Edward fosse zombar da atitude de Joseph, ele procurou tranquilizá-lo.

— Deus perdoará a mentira. Ele sabe o que se passa no coração das pessoas.

No entanto, na primeira oportunidade que Edward ficou a sós com Bella, na casa da irmã, o tratamento que lhe deu foi oposto.

— Se está com alguma intenção de desistir, diga agora.

— Por que desistiria?

Edward fitou-a com hostilidade. Ela sustentou o olhar. Por pouco tempo. Ainda estava apaixonada por ele. Nunca o esqueceria. Para disfarçar, acendeu um cigarro.

— Anda fumando muito — Edward observou.

Bella ergueu os ombros.

— Não entendo como Alice tolera esse vício, especialmente em seu estado.

— Não fumo dentro de casa — Bella se defendeu. — E se o sermão ainda não terminou, trate de acabá-lo. Jasper chegou.

Edward seguiu o olhar de Bella e viu o cunhado estacionando o carro.

— Quero que fique com isto. — Edward tirou um cheque de seiscentas libras do bolso e entregou-o.

— Não é preciso.

— E para as despesas. Você não pode se casar de jeans, não acha?

— Está bem.

Bella não agradeceu. Não pôde. Apenas pegou o cheque e se afastou, correndo.

Bella voltou ao presente ao terminar de se vestir. Pagou quatrocentos e cinquenta libras pelo aluguel e estava esperando que a dona da loja embrulhasse o vestido, quando percebeu que ela abria um caderno.

— Quando será seu casamento?

— No próximo sábado.

A mulher pestanejou.

— Bem, antes precisarei consultar a lista de reservas.

As noivas costumam escolher os vestidos com dois meses de antecedência. — Um instante depois ela tornou a olhar para Bella. — Está com sorte. Talvez por este ser um dos vestidos mais caros da loja, não é alugado com muita frequência.

— Obrigada por tudo — Bella agradeceu enquanto tomava café com Alice em uma confeitaria, onde Jasper e Hoop iriam buscá-las.

— De nada — Alice respondeu. — Adoro casamentos. Pena que o seu não seja de verdade.

A voz de Alice soou tão melancólica que Bella sentiu-se no dever de dizer:

— Se está preocupada com o aspecto legal da situação, tenho certeza de que Edward conseguirá outra testemunha.

— Oh, não. Quanto menos pessoas se envolverem nisso, melhor será.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Jasper e de Hoop. A menina estava excitadíssima com o prospecto do casamento. Durante o trajeto, não sossegou enquanto Bella não prometeu que posaria para ela com o vestido assim que chegassem.

Edward estava esperando-os diante da casa.

Com o coração apertado, Bella tentou escapar para seu quarto, enquanto os familiares se abraçavam. Mas foi detida por Hoop, que a segurou pela mão, e também por um chamado de Edward.

— Preciso falar com você.

— Oh, tio, agora não! — Hoop implorou. — Bella e eu vamos experimentar nossos vestidos para o casamento. Se quiser, nós mostraremos a você.

— Não dizem que dá azar? — Edward respondeu, seco.

— Só se você fosse o noivo, querido irmão — disse Alice.

Para Hoop, estava decidido.

— Venha, Bella. Precisamos nos vestir.

Bella seguiu, calada. Não teve forças para protestar.

Hoop ficou deslumbrada com o vestido. Ela, contudo, desejou poder devolvê-lo. O que estava fazendo não era certo. Estava se casando com um e amava outro.

Assim que terminaram de se vestir, Hoop puxou-a novamente pela mão.

— Vamos! Tio Edward está esperando!

— É você quem ele quer ver — Bella disse com um fio de voz. — Vá, querida.

Hoop hesitou por um instante, mas concordou. Sozinha, Bella encostou-se à parede e fechou os olhos. Não poderia entrar em uma igreja com aquele vestido. Não suportaria. Cumpriria o prometido e se casaria com Joseph, mas com um vestido simples que não acentuasse a farsa.

Hoop voltou para o quarto rindo de satisfação.

— Meu tio disse que sou a menina mais bonita do mundo.

Como você não desceu, ele está subindo para vê-la.

Não houve tempo para tirar o vestido. Mal Hoop terminou de falar, Edward surgiu à porta do quarto. Não entrou. Não era preciso. De onde estava, sua visão era total.

— Lindo, não? — Hoop perguntou.

— O vestido, sim — ele custou a dizer. — Preciso falar com você, Bella. Troque de roupa e iremos a algum lugar.

O tom de voz não poderia ter sido mais frio. Até mesmo Hoop percebeu.

— Acho que ele não gostou.

— Não tem importância. É com Joseph que irei me casar.

Hoop fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Talvez fosse diferente se ele fosse o noivo.

Bella não soube como responder à sabedoria da criança. Tirou o vestido, pendurou-o em um cabide e vestiu seu jeans e sua camiseta. Não tornaria a colocar o vestido. Apesar do prejuízo, estava decidida a não usá-lo.

Levou-o a seu quarto e saiu pelos fundos para ver Henry. Estava acariciando-o quando Edward surgiu as suas costas.

— Como ele está?

— Bém.

Edward inclinou-se para brincar com o cachorro.

— O que você quer?

— Precisamos conversar, mas não aqui. Joseph está a nossa espera na torre.

Bella não discutiu. Deu alguns biscoitos para Henry e seguiu Edward em direção ao carro. Estava com os nervos em frangalhos. Não conseguia nem sequer encontrar uma posição no banco.

— Se está precisando, pode fumar.

— Estou sem cigarros — Bella mentiu. Decidira parar de fumar, mas não queria que Edward pensasse que fora por causa dele.

Bella ficou surpresa ao ver um táxi diante da torre.

—- O que esse táxi está fazendo aqui? — Bella perguntou.

— Esperando Joseph.

— Para quê?

— Para levá-lo ao aeroporto.

— O quê? — Bella indagou, alarmada. — Ele voltará a Kirundi?

— Não. Mas para que você não tenha dúvidas, quis que viesse ouvir a história dele próprio.

— Então não haverá casamento?

— Não — Edward respondeu. — Ficou decepcionada?

— Não há nada entre mim e Joseph e você sabe perfeitamente disso!

Edward desceu do carro e Bella o seguiu. Olhou para o alto. A torre lhe pareceu magnífica. Fazia semanas que não a via e a saudade a ensinara a apreciá-la.

Subiram ao primeiro andar e encontraram Joseph na companhia de outro africano, de terno e gravata.

— Isabella , fico feliz que tenha vindo — Joseph disse com um sorriso. — Não queria partir sem me despedir de você. O doutor avisou-a sobre minha viagem?

— Sim, mas não sobre seu destino.

Joseph olhou para o outro homem e trocaram algumas palavras em seu próprio idioma.

— Infelizmente não posso lhe fornecer detalhes, mas irei ao encontro de meu tio, irmão de meu pai, que já foi um ministro em meu país, antes da guerra. Eu não tinha notícias dele. Pensei que tivesse morrido, mas ofereceram-lhe asilo político.

— Então irá morar com ele? — Bella perguntou.

— Sim. Ele se chama Patrice. O doutor conseguiu localizá-lo Agora lhe devo mais esse favor. Assim que o contato foi feito, meu tio, que também estava tentando me encontrar, disse que enviaria Marcelle para me buscar o mais depressa que pudesse.

— Fico feliz por você.

— Nunca esquecerei o que fez por mim. — Joseph entregou a Bella um pequeno estojo. — Por favor, aceite.

O estojo continha um anel com uma pedra azul oval.

— É maravilhoso. — Bella deu um passo para Joseph e beijou-o no rosto. — Eu o guardarei para sempre.

Joseph virou-se, emocionado, para Edward.

— Jamais poderei lhe agradecer o suficiente, doutor.

— Não diga nada, Joseph. Não é preciso. — Edward abraçou o amigo. — Vou acompanhá-los.

Emocionado demais para falar, Joseph acenou para Bella e pegou as malas com a ajuda de Edward e de Marcelle.

Bella não os seguiu. Apesar de estar a uma semana de seu casamento com Joseph, não eram íntimos. Edward, contudo, além de amigo, era um herói para o jovem.

Bella resolveu esperá-lo na cozinha. Enquanto aguardava, tentou colocar um pouco de ordem no local. Havia jornais e cartas espalhadas pela mesa, casacos pendurados nos encostos das cadeiras e louça suja na pia.

Quando Edward retornou, percebeu a contrariedade de Bella.

— Está uma desordem total, não?

— Precisa contratar uma faxineira.

— Alice disse que procuraria uma para mim.

— Não acha que Alice já tem o bastante com que se preocupar?

— Eu não pedi nada — Edward justificou-se. — Foi ela quem ofereceu ajuda.

— Há quanto tempo a situação de Joseph foi acertada? — Bella resolveu ser direta.

— O contato foi estabelecido há uma semana, mas a permissão oficial para Joseph entrar na França só foi dada dois dias atrás.

— Não precisava ser tão específico — Bella ironizou. — Pensei que fosse segredo.

— Não quero que imagine que Joseph tenha sido levado a algum lugar perigoso — Edward explicou. — Além disso, se _eu _consegui localizar o tio de Joseph, seus inimigos obviamente já têm o endereço.

— Então, por que se calou sobre os acontecimentos? Por que não me contou que o casamento não mais seria necessário?

— Queria ter certeza absoluta antes. Quanto à necessidade de seu casamento com Joseph, foi _você _quem decidiu isso.

— Não foi para isso que me procurou no metro? — Bella protestou.

— Isso foi antes.

— Antes de quê? Antes de você decidir que eu não era confiável?

— Antes de nós. — Bella pestanejou e Edward continuou — Pensou realmente que eu permitiria seu casamento com Joseph?

— Eu... Você me deu dinheiro para o vestido.

— Queria ver até onde você iria. — Edward encarou-a.

— Qual era seu plano esta tarde? Mostrar o que eu estava perdendo?

Bella não respondeu, mas o rubor traiu-a.

— Não era preciso — Edward avançou para ela de forma que seus corpos se tocaram. — Eu já sabia o que estava perdendo.

A raiva de Bella passou como por encanto. Com a proximidade de Edward, estava tremendo como uma folha ao vento.

— Gostaria de ir para casa agora.

— Você está em casa.

Bella quis se afastar e responder, mas não conseguiu.

—Preciso de você comigo, Bella.

Ele tocou-a no rosto com uma ternura que a emocionou.

—Não faça isso.

— Por que não? Você também me quer. Não adiantaria negar.

— Acha que isso _é _suficiente?

— Não.

Bella não entendeu a resposta. Mas ele tampouco havia entendido a pergunta. Não tinha importância. Estarem juntos era tão inevitável quanto o dia e a noite.

Por que outro motivo ela teria permitido que Edward lhe segurasse o rosto e a beijasse até roubar o ar de seu corpo e a razão de sua mente? Por que o seguiu para o quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra? Por que estava disposta a aceitar tão pouco quando seu coração clamava por mais?

Ele a levou para o quarto com a cama de dossel. A noite estava caindo e trazendo sombras pela janela. Não acenderam as luzes. Não falaram.

Ele a despiu com rapidez e eficiência até deixá-la apenas de sutiã e calcinha. Observou-o enquanto desabotoava a camisa, mas quando Edward começou a desafivelar o cinto, tentou afastar-se.

Ele a deteve e abraçou-a pelas costas. Depois começou a beijar-lhe os ombros e a virá-la de frente. Bella dobrou a cabeça para trás, invadida por uma onda de desejo. Edward estava tocando-a em seus pontos mais sensíveis e que somente ele conhecia.

Estava perdida antes mesmo que Edward terminasse de se despir e se colocasse sobre ela, lindo e másculo. Nesse instante, sentiu medo. Sabia que nunca mais seria a mesma após aqueles momentos. Mas era tarde demais. Edward estava penetrando seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma, fazendo-a gemer.

A voz que sussurrava em seu ouvido parecia vir de longe.

— Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Eu te amo. Eu te amo muito.

Bella não ouviu a declaração. Estava ocupada demais em corresponder aos beijos e a não gritar com as investidas de Edward em seu corpo.

Recebeu-o passivamente até se adaptar à força da penetração. Depois, envolvida por completo pelo amor e pela paixão, começou a se movimentar também, aceitando-o nas profundezas de seu ser, até que o prazer se transformou em êxtase.

Foi uma união tão absoluta que Edward, sempre tão prevenido, esqueceu-se de tomar qualquer precaução.

Permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo até sentirem os corações acalmarem. Bella jamais havia estado com outro homem, mas o instinto lhe dizia que nenhum a teria feito sentir-se tão feliz, tão completa. Edward era seu primeiro amante e seria o último, apesar de não ter esperanças de que ele também a amasse.

Edward ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo e fitou-a com um sorriso que desapareceu diante da seriedade com que foi recebido.

— Você está bem?

— Estou — ela mentiu.

— Não é o que parece. O que está acontecendo, Bella?

Bella se afastou e cobriu a nudez com o lençol.

— Não está acontecendo nada. — Queria ser forte, mas estava à beira das lágrimas. — Preciso ir.

Sentou-se e vestiu a camiseta. Antes que pudesse pegar o jeans, Edward a segurou pelo braço.

—Ir para onde?

Para qualquer lugar onde ele não a visse chorar. Desesperada, desvencilhou-se e saiu do quarto. Só percebeu que estava sem os sapatos quando chegou à porta da rua. O bom senso dizia que não iria longe descalça e no escuro. Mas o orgulho a impedia de voltar ao quarto.

Quando Edward desceu, depois de se vestir, encontrou-a sentada na escada. Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

— Foi aquilo que eu disse? Eu te assustei? Se for esse o motivo, não se preocupe. Estou preparado para me contentar apenas com sua presença.

— O que está dizendo? — Bella perguntou, confusa. — Quer que eu passe a noite aqui?

— A noite, uma semana, um mês, um ano. O tempo que quiser.

Bella não partilhava da mesma opinião. Se dependesse dela, não haveria limite de tempo. Quanto mais ficasse, mais difícil seria partir.

— Não posso ficar.

Edward pareceu não ouvir. Inclinou-se e afagou-lhe os cabelos. Depois beijou-a com suavidade.

— Fique e deixe-me cuidar de você.

— Não sou mais criança para que cuidem de mim — disse, amarga. — Não precisaria ter saído de casa, se quisesse isso.

Edward sentiu-se mal. Sempre soubera que Bella era frágil. Como pudera enganar-se tanto?

— Eu pensei que tudo ficaria certo entre nós se fizéssemos amor...

— Não se recrimine. Você me queria, eu te queria. Ficamos juntos. Fim da história.

Ela se levantou e subiu para o quarto antes que Edward respondesse. Mas ele estava diante da porta no instante seguinte.

— Por quê, Bella? Foi curiosidade? Vingança?

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Não sei de que você está falando.

— Não? Esperou que eu caísse a seus pés para me deixar. Por quê? Quis que eu pagasse pelo que seu padrasto fez?

— Meu padrasto não tem nada a ver com isso! Acha que eu permiti alguma vez que ele me tocasse?

— Então por que deixou que eu lhe fizesse amor, se não queria nenhum compromisso comigo?

Bella não podia dizer a verdade. Para não mentir, limitou-se a fazer um movimento com os ombros.

— E se eu a engravidei? Já pensou nessa possibilidade?

— Não, mas você obviamente já e isso o perturba, não?

— É claro que sim! Se você ficar grávida, a responsabilidade também será minha.

—- O que sugere, então? Que nos casemos para evitar algum problema?

Bella usou de puro sarcasmo, mas a resposta de Edward foi séria.

— Exatamente.

— Eu estava brincando.

— Eu não.

— Ninguém se casa hoje em dia por esse motivo.

— E um motivo justo para mim.

— Mas não para mim!

O que estava acontecendo com ela? O homem que amava a queria em casamento. Por que não aceitava de uma vez?

— Quer outros?

— Sim.

— Nossa química é fora do comum. Não tem experiência no assunto, mas eu sei o que estou dizendo. Além disso, somos compatíveis em interesses e atitudes.

— Você é racional demais, Edward. Uma garota precisa de romance — Bella caçoou.

—Eu já tentei esse ângulo. Não adiantou.

Bella não entendeu.

— O que está dizendo?

— Eu disse que te amava e o que consegui? Você se levantou e quis fugir!

— Você me ama? De verdade? — Bella fitou-o, perplexa.

— Eu seria incapaz de mentir sobre meus sentimentos.

Riso e lágrimas se misturaram nos olhos de Bella.

— Quer que eu repita?

Não era preciso. Agora ela havia entendido. Ambos eram orgulhosos. Se não tomassem cuidado, viveriam brigando.

— Não. Agora _é _minha vez. Eu te amo, Edward e isso me assusta. Você pediu que eu ficasse esta noite, ou algum tempo. Eu te amo tanto que não pude aceitar. Não quero nada menos do que uma vida inteira.

Não foi possível continuar. Edward pousou os lábios nos dela em um beijo que traduzia um amor tão real quanto o que Bella lhe dedicava.

— E você achava que eu a deixaria ir embora? Depois de tudo que me fez passar?

— Eu? — Bella protestou.

— Esqueceu-se daquela noite na casa de Alice? Em um momento estávamos na cama juntos e eu me sentia o homem de mais sorte no mundo. No outro, você anunciou que iria se casar com Joseph.

— Não havia nada entre mim e ele.

— E eu sabia disso, mas o ciúme me enlouqueceu — Edward admitiu. — Minha irmã contribuiu. Não parava de elogiá-la.

Bella sorriu.

— E agora?

— Fique comigo, Bella.

— Se é isso que você realmente quer...

— Sabe que sim. Mas não apenas esta noite. Quero que fique comigo para sempre. Case-se comigo, Bella.

— Por causa da probabilidade de uma gravidez?

— Não, porque eu te amo.

— Não seria uma loucura?

— Talvez — Edward admitiu com um amplo sorriso. — Será apenas um ato legal ou optaremos por uma cerimónia completa?

— Eu ainda não disse sim — Bella lembrou-o.

— Está bem. Vamos dormir e amanhã você me dará a resposta.

Despiram-se e amaram-se como se não suportassem mais um minuto de separação. Quando dormiram, aos primeiros raios da aurora, continuaram abraçados.

Casaram-se um mês depois na mesma igreja que os familiares de Edward realizavam seus enlaces e batizados nas últimas quatro gerações.

Os pensamentos de Bella sobre o casamento haviam mudado. Enquanto se dirigia ao altar, ao encontro de seu marido, viu o futuro estender-se diante deles. Seriam anos de amor, de amizade, de risos, de bons momentos e também de maus. Mas sempre juntos!

FIM

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ SÁBADO**_

_**MAIS UMA VEZ OBRIGADA**_


End file.
